


Three isn't ALWAYS a crowd.

by crazy4Wilson



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4Wilson/pseuds/crazy4Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one way that I could see Will, Paul, and Sonny get out of their sticky situation without anyone being hurt, and alone. WARNING Please do not read if you are not a fan of M/M/M intimacy... THIS IS A STORY THAT EXPLORES THE POSSIBILTY OF A THREESOME/RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN WILL/SONNY/PAUL... IT WILL NOT END AS A HORITA STORY... A PAULSON STORY... OR A WILSON STORY... IT IS STRICTLY ABOUT THE THREE OF THEM TOGETHER.... IF THAT DOES NOT SOUND APPEALING TO YOU... THEN YOU SHOULD SKIP THIS STORY COMPLETELY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a mess we are in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this... Hope you all enjoy it!!!!

Paul’s POV  
Paul poured himself a drink and sat down on the end of the bed. He couldn’t describe the way that he had felt when Sonny had said that he was leaving town. That was the last thing that he had thought would happen. He had imagined the scenario a million ways since he had found out the he had accidentally slept with Sonny’s husband. What a horrible cruel twist of fate. Truth be known he liked Will… A lot … He and Will had a good time together and Lord knows they had chemistry between the two of them. But he had loved Sonny… Sonny would have been the one that he would have given everything up for… If there was such a thing as following his heart, then he would have left it all behind and married Sonny when he asked. He gulped the drink down and sat the cup down on the desk. There was a loud angry banging on the door. He looked at the door… and the banging continued… “Keep your pants on, I’m comin.” He shouted. He went over and pulled the door open. “What do you want?” he asked his unexpected guest. 

Will’s POV  
He felt as if cold water had been dashed in his face. It was the last thing that he could have imagined Sonny saying to him. He had pictured him yelling, calling him names, telling him how awful he was. Not the calm collected way that Sonny said. “I’m not coming home… I am going to stay with my brother in Arizona.” He had been so matter of fact and blasé about it. It was as if he had already given up, already written their marriage off as a failure. That was what scared Will the most…. Well that and the way that Paul had looked when he had asked Sonny, if he really married Will because Paul said no… He knew what answer Paul had been expecting. And to be honest Will half thought that Sonny was going to confirm that as truth. Paul was hopeful, and no matter how many times Paul had been the good guy and told Sonny that Will loved him…. They had only slept together once…. Paul had even taken the blame telling Sonny that he pursued Will… which was mostly true, but Paul took all of the blame…. No matter how much he had tried to help Will he was harboring feelings of hope that he and Sonny weren’t completely over. Will needed to set him straight. If Paul thought that he was going to just move to the side and let him have Sonny… he was a fool. Will made up his mind that he was going to tell Paul that he did not have a chance. 

Sonny’s POV   
Telling Will that he was leaving and walking out of that room was the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life. He wanted to cry and scream to rage at Will for ruining their perfect marriage… Okay well maybe it wasn’t perfect…. It was far from perfect they had their problems just like every other couple that he knew. But it has been sacred… until Will had thrown that away.. He had loved Will and Will had thrown it away… With Paul of all people. Paul…. The only other man that he had ever loved enough to want to marry him. Paul who was his past… now had a past with his husband, the man that was supposed to be his future. How messed up was this whole situation. Sonny had seen Paul’s face when he told him that Will wanted to know if the only reason he married him was because Paul said no… there was no denying that Paul looked hopeful. Sonny knew that it was wrong to leave… He shouldn’t just leave without telling Paul how he felt… urging him to move on. Sonny had wondered a time or two if he had fallen for Will because he was so different from Paul and married him because he wasn’t afraid to be together in public… but to be honest he was completely in love with Will… that wasn’t going to change… he knew that now. And it was time that Paul knew it too… then he had to try and figure out what he was going to do about Will. He grabbed his phone and called a cab to come and get him. He may as well get this over with. 

 

Will’s POV   
Will beat on the door of Paul’s hotel room until the door opened…. When Paul opened the door, he breezed past him. “We need to talk…. NOW” he said. “Hi to you too Will.” Paul said shaking his head. “I’m sorry but I really don’t see what we have to talk about.” Will turned around and looked at him incredulously. “Really?” he said “Because I saw your face when you asked Sonny that question Paul… I was standing there in the door and I saw the hope in your eyes when you asked him if he married ME because YOU said no.” Will accused, trying very hard to keep the emotion from his voice. But the mere thought of Sonny leaving him for good was more than he could stand. “And Well I am here to tell you that even if that were true… it doesn’t matter, I am not letting him go.” Will stopped and looked at Paul who had raised both of his hands in surrender. 

Paul’s POV  
Will brushed past him and stormed into his hotel room muttering something about them needing to talk. Maybe he was confused but he was lost about what in the world they would have to talk about… he decided to just ask, obviously Will had something on his mind. “I’m sorry but I don’t see what we have to talk about.” He said, hopefully prompting Will to tell him what he really wanted. Yep, that did the trick.. Will looked at him like he was crazy… then launched into what had brought him here. Will started talking about his conversation with Sonny… He had not realized that Will had been standing there the whole time he had asking Sonny about their past. Hurting Will was not in his agenda. He liked Will… He could have possibly had something with Will… if karma hadn’t stepped in and decided to be a bitch like always… At any rate, that was in the past and there was nothing that he could do about it now. The point was that he had not wanted to hurt Will and certainly not Sonny… but both of them had been hurt, and him right along with them. Will was getting himself worked up. He could hear that his voice was about to crack, “Even if that were true…. It doesn’t matter…” Will said, his voice was wavering..”I am not letting him go.” Paul raised his hands, cutting Will off… “Will… man… I was not trying to take Sonny from you.” He said, “I just needed the truth.” Will looked at him and his eyes filled with tears. “He and Arianna are all I have.” Will whispered. 

Paul squeezed his eyes shut…. Damn it… this was a bad idea… a train wreck waiting to happen, but he could not stop himself. He walked over to Will and pulled the other man into his arms. He cradled Will against his chest. “Shh it’s okay.” He comforted him., holding him close. Will sniffled a couple of times and then pulled away from Paul. Paul loosened his grip but did not release him. Will looked up at him. His tormented blue eyes were swimming in a sea of tears, when they met Paul’s lonely green eyes. 

Will’s POV   
Paul’s eyes were so lonely, and for the first time since he had found out that Sonny was the person that Paul had talked about during the interview, Will considered his feelings. Paul must be hurting as well. After all Paul loved Sonny at one point and Will suspected that he still did. The look in Paul’s eyes changed from sad and lonely to confused, his tongue peaked out of his mouth moistening his lips… Time slowed down, suddenly everything was in slow motion. Will saw Paul when he dipped his head, he knew he should stop him… but he just didn’t.   
Paul’s POV   
He questioned his own sanity, even as his lips covered Wills. He brushed his tongue over Will’s bottom lip, and groaned when Will opened for him. This was wrong… on every level… but Sonny had left them both, so what was left for them to lose? What started off slow and hesitant turned fast and deliberate. Paul backed Will up to the bed and wrenched his mouth from Will’s. They were both breathing heavily. He ripped Will’s shirt over his head and pushed him back on the bed. Will fell backwards, pushing himself with his feet until he was completely on the bed. Paul watched him briefly before he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the side. He climbed on the bed and crawled over Will. “Will…. If this isn’t what you want….say it now…” he said. Will’s only answer was to cup the back of Paul’s neck and pull him down for another kiss. 

Will’s POV   
Will kissed him fiercely, and they wrestled until Will was on top. He straddled Paul at the waist and began a feverish exploration of Paul’s neck and chest. This wasn’t about love and a relationship, this was about pleasure and gratification… or so he told himself. He kissed his way down his chest until his mouth was at the button closure of his slacks. He looked up at Paul and smiled before pulling the button from the closure and reaching for the Zipper. “Yess..” Paul said “Hurry.” Will scrambled off of his legs and pulled the zipper down. He curled his fingers into the waist band, and….. the mood was shattered with another knock on the door. 

Paul’s POV  
“What now?” he groaned. “Just a minute..” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Will’s lips. He jumped off the bed and went toward the door… “Should I….” Will asked inclining his head toward the bathroom door. “Don’t be silly.” Paul laughed… “the whole world knows I am goy now.. there is no reason to hide. He said as he opened the door. “Can I help you?” he said just before his eyes met Sonny’s…


	2. Perfect Solution?

Paul’s POV   
He was shocked… more than shocked to see Sonny standing there. “Sonny.” he said, “What are you doing here?” he asked leaning on the door. “We should talk…” Sonny said. “Can I come in?” He wasn’t sure what to do… he was faced with a decision. Opening the door and letting Sonny in, revealing Will who was now on his feet beside the bed… would further damage whatever was left between Will and Sonny…. But he was positive that it wouldn’t win him any favor with Sonny. He wasn’t going to make that mistake. “Sonny…. It’s not a good time..” he began.   
Will’s POV   
He watched Paul move from the bed and pull the door open enough to see who was knocking. He closed his eyes, trying to push aside the thought that he was once again betraying the man that he truly loved, how had he ended up here again? “Sonny.” That one word from Paul, followed by Sonny’s voice “We should talk.” Was enough to cause Will to scramble out of the bed. He stood there listening to Sonny. “Can I come in?” Sonny asked him. Will buried his head in his hands…. This couldn’t get any worse, but he was tired of running from his problems. He wanted Sonny to come back to him… but if Sonny was at Paul’s door… asking to talk, just a couple of hours after he was supposed to have left town… chances are he had no intention of coming back to his husband anyway. “Paul…” Will said softly. “Let him in”   
Sonny’s POV   
“Is that Will?” he demanded…. Paul sighed and moved to the side allowing Sonny into the room. “What the hell is going on here?” He demanded. "I leave town and you run straight into his waiting arms..." Sonny watched as Will opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Well?" He asked. Will's shoulders slumped and he hung his head.... "Sonny..." He said starting toward him. "Don't" Sonny said.... "don't touch me." He said back pedaling out of Will's reach as he advanced on him. He was mad as hell... But he couldn't deny that that there was another feeling... A very unexpected once... His pulse quickened and the heat of desire unfurled low in his belly, the sight of both of the men that he loved together was doing something to him. He loves Will with all of his heart and he had come here to tell Paul that he and Will were going to find a way to make it work between them. But in the cab ride over he had finally allowed himself to finally admit that he would always love Paul... Not in the I am head over heels in love with you way that he loved Will...but in an I asked you to marry me and just because u said no the love doesn't go away kind of way. Will sighed and stopped by the end of the bed and picked up his shirt from the floor. Sonny watched him closely as he shoved his arms in and prepared to pull it over his head.   
Paul's POV  
He was watching Sonny closely to see what he was going to do. His breath was coming in quick gasps. His chest rising and falling... He had not been with Sonny in that way in a long time... But he could still remember the look of desire and Sonny was wearing that look right now. He walked forward watching Sonny carefully, he reached out to Will touching him on the shoulder.... "Will... Wait." He said. Will lowered his arms... He looked at Paul strangely. "What?" He said.. "Trust me." Paul replied. He advanced on Sonny and reached out to touch him... Sonny had back pedaled as far as he could..his back was against the door. Paul reached out and placed his hand on Sonny’s chest, right over his heart, proving what he already knew. Sonny’s heart was racing. Sonny’s tongue flicked out and wet his lips. “Paul..” he said pushing his hand away. “Sonny… come on… I see the signs.. I think you are very turned on right now.” He said matter of factly. “Doesn’t matter.” Sonny said shaking his head. “This is messed up.” Paul smiled a little… “I would say it is unconventional… not messed up.” He said… “Who cares… we don’t have to tell anyone else, this is all about us… about what we need.” He encouraged.   
Will’s POV   
He stilled before putting the shirt on… and watched as Paul advanced on his husband…He wasn’t sure how he felt about that… and what the hell did Paul think he was doing. He was still arranging the puzzle pieces in his brain when he heard Paul… “I think you are very turned on right now.” … What??? He couldn’t be serious…. He looked at Sonny’s face…. Or could he?... Will was surprised to see that Paul was right, Sonny’s eyes were darkened by desire, his chest heaved. “Doesn’t matter.” Sonny said confirming it for Will… In that moment, it all made sense.. He loved Sonny, He knew that Sonny may be upset and angry with him, but he also knew that Sonny loved him… Sonny also loved Paul… Will knew it, without a doubt and from the hours he had spent interviewing Paul, he knew that Paul loves Sonny. He almost laughed out loud when Paul said “Unconventional” this was fucked up… that’s what it was… but it may be the only way for them all to win. He loved Sonny, but he cared about Paul as well… otherwise he wouldn’t have been in this room right now. Will watched Sonny carefully.. and saw the waiver of resolve in his eyes… “This is all about us… about what we need.” Paul had said… He decided that he would give his opinion. He walked up and joined Paul in front of Sonny… “I love you Sonny… and you love me… you also love Paul…” he said, Sonny shook his head.. but Will continued before he was able to speak. “It’s okay Sonny… I already know you do. That’s why I am in… if you want to do this.” He said…   
Sonny’s POV  
“This is wrong, it would be so wrong…” Sonny said shaking his head. What were Paul… and especially Will thinking? He closed his eyes against the sight of Will and Paul standing shirtless in front of him. Paul’s pants were slung low on his hips. They were held up only by the zipper, the button already open. So what if Paul was right and he was incredibly turned on by the sight of both of them in the same room, half naked. He should have been so infuriated that he could not see straight. He opened his eyes again… and looked at Will… “It could also be so right.” Paul whispered drawing Sonny’s attention to him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sonny’s. Sonny sighed and returned the pressure for a moment before he pulled back… Paul grinned at him and then turned to Will.. His hand come to rest on the side of Will’s face and Paul pulled him forward and kissed him. Sonny’s eyes were glued to them, he saw Will’s eyes slide closed and he opened his mouth immediately allowing Paul to deepen the kiss. Will groaned when Paul pulled him forward, connecting their bodies… FUCK that was hot…Sonny thought. His cock twitched in his pants… and he knew that he was lost… this was going to happen… wrong or not. Will reached out blindly toward Sonny…. And Sonny placed his hand in Will’s….

Will felt Sonny’s hand slide into his own. He twisted their fingers together and pulled him closer. Will pulled away from Paul, breaking their kiss. Then he looked at Sonny unsure of what to do next. Sonny looked at him for a second before crashing their lips together, wrapping his arms around Will dragging their bodies together. Will opened his mouth over Sonny’s sweeping his teeth over Sonny’s lips and past his teeth, He stroked his tongue over Sonny’s causing him to shiver. Paul slid his arm around Sonny, moving behind him, letting his hands roam over Sonny’s back and eventually sliding around his waist. He explored Sonny’s chest over his shirt and felt his nipples tighten under his palms. His fingers sought and found the top button on his shirt. He pushed the buttons through the holes slowly one by one, until he had the shirt separated. Will’s hands which had been resting low on Sonny’s hips came up and pulled Sonny’s arms loose from his neck helping Paul to peel the shirt off of him. Paul’s mouth began a slow exploration of the newly exposed skin. The feel of his teeth scraping over his sensitive skin caused Sonny to moan low in his throat. Will’s mouth left his and licked a hot path down his throat… When Paul’s hot mouth attached to the side of his neck Sonny allowed his head to loll back onto Paul’s shoulder, giving him more room. Will stepped back looking at the scene before him. Paul licked up the side of Sonny’s throat to his ear and pulled the lobe into his mouth, biting it gently. Sonny’s arm came up and clutched at Paul. Paul’s hands came up around him, tracing the toned muscles of Sonny’s chest… His fingers teasing Sonny’s nipples. Sonny’s mouth was open, eyes closed.   
Will was transfixed… lost in the moment. The sight before him so erotic he forgot that he was supposed to be participating. Paul’s mouth left Sonny and he looked over at Will, his eyes were almost emerald green, and they had a wild excited look in them. He wiggled his eyebrows at Will… “You gonna stand there and watch hot stuff, or are you going to get your sexy ass over here and join us?” he teased. Will blushed and reached out tracing his index finger down the middle of Sonny’s chest, stopping at the button on his pants. He dropped to his knees in front of Sonny. Sonny opened his eyes and looked down at Will, he practically shook with anticipation for what was to come. Will freed the button on his pants, pulling his zipper down and giving the pants a little tug. He watched as they fell to the floor, He curled his fingers in the band of his boxers, pulling them down too. Sonny toed off his shoes and kicked the clothes to the side. Will blew a warm stream of air over Sonny’s throbbing erection before wrapping his hand around the base. Paul put a hand on Sonny’s face pulling him around to look at him… before kissing him deeply, plunging his tongue inside his mouth exploring the hot recesses.   
Will flicked his tongue over the head of Sonny’s cock, lapping up the juices that were already dripping from him. He circled him with his tongue a few times before taking him all the way into his mouth, taking him to the back of his throat. Sonny pulled his lips from Paul’s… and gasped aloud. He reached for Will’s shoulder to steady himself. Paul’s mouth forged a hot open mouthed trail around Sonny’s shoulder, to his back…. He kissed his way down Sonny’s spine, he knelt on the floor behind Sonny, caressing the beautiful globes of his ass… worshipping them with his hands and lips.   
Sonny was lost in a virtual cyclone of pleasure. He pried his eyes open, Will was in front of him, his head bobbing, he watched his dick disappearing into Will’s mouth over and over again... the sight alone was enough to make him want to cum… and then he felt Paul’s tongue graze over his entrance, massaging him, circling, darting back and forth in a random pattern. Paul pressed his tongue inside and Sonny couldn’t hold back… hot jets of liquid hit the back of Will’s throat. Sonny slumped over spent, using Will’s shoulders to hold him up. His legs felt like jelly. With all the simultaneous stimulation, he had cum harder than he ever had before.   
Paul stood behind him and pulled Sonny back against his body, Sonny gasped when the bulge of Paul’s stiff cock encased in his jeans pressed against his ass. He squirmed in Paul’s arms, pressing back against him but Paul held him still. “Hold on babe… we are just going to move this party to the bed.” Paul maneuvered him over to the side of the bed and gently pushed on his shoulders until he go the idea and took a seat scooting to the middle. Paul leaned over the bed and brushed a kiss across Sonny’s lips.   
Paul stood there beside the bed and shoved his pants down his hips, kicking them off of his legs before he turned to Will, who was in the same position on his knees in the middle of the floor. Will’s chest was heaving, his hands on his knees. Paul walked over and offered his hand to Will. Will looked up at him, his lips were swollen, and cherry read. He reached out and took the hand that Paul offered him, allowing the other man to pull him to his feet.   
When Will was on his feet, Paul nearly ripped the jeans from his hips, shoving them out of his way and watching Will kick them off, shoving them to the side before he pulls Will into his arms. He pulled Will to him, holding him against his body tightly. Their bodies fit together, their cocks brushing one against the other causing them both to shudder.   
Paul’s hand went to the back of Will’s neck, his fingers creeping up into his hair, tangling in it, using it for leverage to pull his head back. Paul attacked the exposed column of Will’s throat. His tongue dipped into the hollow he found at the bottom of his throat. Will’s pulse was beating a fast rhythm, and Paul toyed with it for a minute before he moved on up, over his adams apple, continuing to lick a hot path to his ear.   
Will groaned and put his hands on Paul’s shoulders, pushing him backwards, walking forward, advancing on him until Paul felt the back of his knees struck the bed. Will gave him one final push and Paul fell back on the bed, landing on his back next to Sonny.   
Sonny twisted sideways and looked at Paul. Paul reached for Sonny, his hand twisting in his hair. He pulled him down connecting their lips together, he slipped his tongue between Sonny’s lips, rubbing his tongue against the other mans. Sonny immediately tangled their tongues together. Paul’s hand in Sonny’s hair tightened, holding him in place, pulling him further down. Sonny leaned over him resting one hand on each side of Paul’s head. Sonny allowed Paul full control of the kiss, letting him explore his mouth at will, offering tentative return caresses with his tongue.   
The bed dipped with the added strain of Will’s weight when Will crawled over the top of Paul. He started at the protruding bone of Paul’s hip. He sucked a small bruise to the top of the skin there, grazing him with his teeth. Paul’s hips jerked from the bed seeking contact with Will. Will continued up over Paul’s flat stomach, he circled around his belly button dipping inside briefly before continuing his journey. He traced each and every rib with care.   
Sonny broke his kiss with Paul, backing off, smiling at him. Paul squirmed around, he was finding it hard to remain still under Will’s extensive exploration of his stomach and rib cage. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Sonny pushed Paul’s face away from him, staring his own exploration of Paul’s neck sucking gently on his collar bone. Will was so distracted by his own movements that he bumped into Sonny while he was on his own path. They locked eyes for a moment, gazing at one another, before Will gave Sonny a light nod. Will sat up to give Sonny room to move, but Sonny mirrored his movements. They were sitting on their knees on opposite sides of Paul’s body, gazing at one another. Will reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Sonny’s neck, Will urged him closer until they met in the middle over Paul’s chest. Will kissed him, asking for and gaining access to Sonny’s mouth, he swept his tongue inside. He tangled their tongues together, gliding his tongue over Sonny’s. Sonny moaned into his mouth. Despite having just came harder than he ever had before Sonny’s cock was hard and leaking again, he could feel the beads of white creamy liquid dripping from him rolling down his thigh.   
Paul opened his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Will and Sonny lost in the very heated embrace. He instantly reached out trailing his hand down Will’s back, he grazed his hip, tracing it with his thumb. Will sighed into Sonny’s mouth, his body shivering under Paul’s touch. Paul’s fingers glided over Will’s thigh before he grasped Will’s cock in his hand, stroking him firmly.   
Will wrenched his mouth from Sonny’s, crying out loud, he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Paul kept Will wrapped firmly in his hand, stroking him, his fist sliding up and down on him, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head. Sonny watched the scene in front of him. His own cock twitched, and seemed to grow harder, if possible. Will’s body was coiled so tightly, the muscles in his neck corded and standing out. His hands on his legs, his fingers digging into the skin there.   
Sonny shook his head slightly, trying to shake off the daze that he was in. Paul’s other hand reached out blindly toward Sonny caressing his arm. Sonny reached out and grasped his hand, tangling their hands together. He was so over sensitized that even one touch from Paul’s very skilled hand would probably have him cummming again, and he wasn’t quite ready for that.   
Sonny leaned over and swiped his tongue over one of Paul’s already hardened nipples, then gave the same attention to the other one. Then made his way down Paul’s rib cage and stomach. He followed almost the same path that Will had followed up, just minutes before. He sank his teeth into the skin of Paul’s hip bone.  
Will’s hands left his knees, continuing the earlier exploration of Paul’s chest. His hips in constant motion, his cock so hard that he knew he wasn’t going to last more than a few minutes more. Paul seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gave Will one final stroke, swiping his thumb over the tip one last time, before he slid his moist hand down Will’s thigh. Will whimpered at the loss of contact, his eyes flying open. “Wwwhhat?” he managed to ask before Paul, soothed him. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He said, sliding his hand back up, taking Will’s balls in his hand, rolling them, massaging them between his fingers. Will’s breath left his lungs in a rush.   
Sonny was paying rapt attention to Will’s face. He remembered the many, many times that Paul had done that very same thing to him, before he sucked him dry... Sonny turned his attention back to Paul, continuing his examination of Paul’s hip bone. He was getting reacquainted with Paul’s body. He continued down the front of Sonny’s thigh, urging his legs apart, Sonny paid similar attention to the insides of Paul’s thighs.   
The sounds that were filling the room, fueled the fire between the three of them. Sonny knew Will was careening on the edge of his control. He was breathless and panting, and mewling. A thin sheen of sweat on his brow, his body glistening with it. The effort that he had put into holding off his orgasm had his body trembling.   
Sonny grabbed the base of Paul’s cock holding him firmly. The tip glistening with the dew drops of pre cum that had escaped him. Sonny lapped them up, swirling his tongue around the head.   
“Fuck!” Paul’s rough cry filled the room. He jerked Will over him, “Straddle my chest.” He ordered.   
Will’s eyes were blow wide at the sexy command, and he scrambled quickly to obey. Paul reached blindly, groping for a pillow, trying to do so without disrupting Sonny, who was now swallowing his cock over and over again, taking his repeatedly to the back of his throat. His hand moving to cup his balls, his fingers disappearing to tease his entrance, brushing it lightly before pressing the tip of his finger into his tight channel. Paul spread his legs some more to accommodate him, giving Sonny room to slide his fingers further into his body, curving them toward his prostrate.  
Paul finally gripped a pillow, stuffing it behind his head, propping himself up the best he could. Will was now sitting astride his chest. Paul grabbed his hips, pulling him forward until his cock was almost touching Paul’s lips. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips before looking at Will. His eyes were the deepest blue that Paul had ever seen, and his beautiful lips bore the deep indentions of his own teeth.   
Paul’s hips surged off the bed when Sonny hit his prostrate, his eyes closed in pleasure. Mere seconds ticked by, until he felt Sonny move away from him, offering him a brief reprieve. He couldn’t help but feel a little bereft from the loss of the scorching heat of Sonny’s mouth and the delicious feeling of having Sonny’s fingers massaging his magical spot. Experience told him that Sonny was nowhere near finished with him. He forced himself to concentrate on Will.   
He wet his lips again before he urged Will’s hips forward…. “I want you to take my mouth….” Paul said huskily. Will’s eyes widened yet again. “Well…. I mean… if you want?” Will nodded his head frantically. He rose up on his knees, nudging his swollen cock against Paul’s lips.   
Paul opened his mouth, allowing Will to slide his member inside. He flattened his tongue against the sensitive underside of Will’s cock, enveloping him in his hot, wet mouth. Will sighed aloud, and moved almost hesitantly, setting the pace slow and steady. Paul splayed his fingers across Will’s ass, moving down across the back of Will’s thighs, holding him, caressing him.   
Will forced himself to watch what he was doing. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Paul’s mouth adding to his pleasure. Paul’s hands moved up, cupping Will’s ass urging him to move faster. He relaxed his throat, allowing Will to slide further in. Causing Will to shudder.   
Sonny moved around the bed, stopping at the bedside table. He pulled open the drawer, finding exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a foil packet from the drawer. He made his way back around the bed and crawled over Paul. He ripped the foil packet open with his teeth, and rolled the latex over Paul’s engorged cock. Sonny added a generous amount of lube to his hand and coated Paul with it. He hovered over Paul, lining Paul up with his entrance. Sonny eased down on him, sliding down until he was firmly seated on Paul. He stilled giving them both time to adjust.   
Paul was lost in pleasure, he was firmly encased in Sonny’s heat and Will was surging into his mouth. Sonny began a slow ride, rising and falling on Paul’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking greedily on Will, drawing his climax from him. Sonny reached forward, pulling Will’s torso back to meet him. Sonny grabbed his chin, pulling Will’s face around to meet him. Kissing him deeply, exploring every corner of his mouth. Their tongues dueling.  
Will got lost in the sensations of Sonny’s tongue exploring his mouth, and his cock encased in the hot velvet cavern of Paul’s mouth. Paul’s fingers gripped Will’s thighs firmly, his fingers stretching to brush across Will’s entrance, pressing into him, and Will exploded, stream after stream of hot liquid shooting down Paul’s throat.   
Will pulled his mouth from Sonny’s sliding off of Paul’s chest. He slumped forward, laying across him . “Sorry” he whispered.   
Paul looked confused for a second, then grinned at him. “Why? That was fucking hot!” he said cheekily.   
Will raised up “could have warned you?” he said, Paul pulled his head down, kissing him again, letting him taste the salty taste of his own juices on Paul’s tongue. They broke apart and Will turned to face Sonny. Sonny leaned closer kissing his neck.   
Paul rolled up into a sitting position, holding Sonny close. Sonny’s rhythm became, sloppy and fast. He was pressing toward his orgasm. Will watched them, for a moment, before closing his eyes. Paul pulled him closer kissing him again.   
Paul urged Sonny off of him, pressing him back onto his back. Sonny scrambled back, waiting to see what Paul was going to do next. Paul took Sonny’s legs and rested them on his shoulders, He surged into Sonny, plunging into him again and again, until Sonny was thrashing beneath him.   
Will leaned over Sonny, steadying him, kissing and caressing his chest. He teased Sonny’s nipples into hard buds, tracing the planes and valleys of his chest. He bit Sonny on the neck, sucked his ear lobes first one, then the other. “FUCK!” Sonny shouted into the room. Thick ribbons of cum bursting from him, coating Will’s back.   
“AHHHHH” Paul shouted, trying to hold off, but the sight of Will covered in Sonny’s cum. Sonny’s head was thrown back, Will’s lips attached to his neck. All of that combined was enough to push him over the limit. He let him self go… Spilling his seed into Sonny’s welcoming heat. He continued to move until he was completely empty and spent. He pulled out quickly and disposed of the condom, before he sat back on his heels…   
Will was still sitting beside Sonny… They all sat silently. No one seemed to know what to say.   
Sonny was inevitably the one that broke the silence… “Well that was….” He started… “I hate to admit it when you are right.” He said looking at Paul.   
“About?” Paul prompted when Sonny didn’t continue.   
“You said that this could also be very right….” Sonny said, elaborating…. “I have to say that it did feel pretty damn right… at least to me…” he said looking between the other two men..   
Will and Paul readily nodded their agreement.   
“Does that mean we can do it again?” Will asked.   
“Sure hope so!” Paul answered grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoyed this story.... please feel free to let me know. I was super nervous to post something like this... but I had alot of encouragement from my besties :-) Thank you girls for everything you do.


	3. Decisions.... Decisions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this and leaving Kudos. I was very nervous to post this story and it probably would have never seen the light of day, if not for the encouragement I received from a very special group of friends… I love you guys dearly… So anyway I did share and some of you are asking for MORE.. (Imagine that ) So without further adieu… I offer you more…

Sonny awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through the window. There were noises of water running and cabinet doors opening and closing in the kitchen. The delicious aroma of bacon and eggs was wafting through the air. Will must be cooking breakfast, Sonny thought. He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sonny got to his feet and stretched before he pulled on some sweat pants, and made his way into the kitchen.

Will was at the sink squeezing fresh orange juice into a small pitcher. He was even humming. Sonny leaned against the door frame and settled into watch him for a few minutes. He had a feeling of dread growing in his stomach. Will looked happier than he had in a long while. Sonny wasn't sure if it was because he spent the night at home with Will, or if it was because of the other events of yesterday afternoon.

Sonny had a sinking feeling that it was because of what had transpired between Paul and Will and himself. God this was a mess. Will looked happy and relaxed and Paul had seemed determined to see them again last night when they had finally left his hotel room. Will had seemed more than willing to see Paul again. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Thank God, Rafe had Arianna, and had offered to keep her all night so that he and Will could "talk" and work out their problems. At least no one had been at the apartment when they had made it home, smelling of sweat and sex.. and Paul. Sonny remembered the smell of Paul's cologne being thick in the car on the ride home.

Sonny hated to take the chance on upsetting Will, but what they had done with Paul was wrong. Sonny had woken up at 3am cold and clammy and having a momentary freak out. What in the hell had they done, what kind of example would they be setting for Arianna... What would their families think? He took his share of the blame for what had happened. He had wanted it just as much as Paul had... And what was that that Will had said in the beginning.. 'If this is what you want, then I am all in.' wasn't that exactly what he had said. Then another thought began to run rampant in his head... 'Oh god... What if Will is only compromising because he thinks this is the only way he can have me. I never told him that I was going there, to Paul’s hotel room, to tell Paul that I wanted to fight for my marriage. He had been so angry to find Will there, and then he had been distracted by his momentary weakness… He had flipped over onto his stomach and pushed all of that from his mind, he needed to sleep if he was going to be able to straighten this mess out. He promised himself that he would get up in the morning and tell Will the truth, that he loved him and was willing to fight for them. He would tell Will that Paul had no place in their relationship. He couldn’t help thinking that having this conversation with Will yesterday would have averted the disastrous situation they were now in. But…. Better late than never, right? Deciding that there is no time like the present... He pushed himself off of the door frame and cleared his throat. Will whipped around to see him standing there. 

“Morning.” He said giving Will a wry grin. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” Will asked giving him a huge smile. Will rinsed the juice off of his hands, and dried them on a dish towel before he made his way around the table and pulled Sonny into his arms. Will held him close and Sonny closed his eyes, remembering all the times they had done this very thing. About the only meal that Will was good at making was breakfast so this became their ritual; Will would almost always make breakfast. It was his time to shine in the kitchen. Will released him and pulled out a chair waiting for Sonny to sit down. Then he went back around the table and placed the dishes laden with food on the table in front of Sonny, and handed him a plate. 

Sonny put some bacon and eggs onto his plate as Will poured him some juice. Sonny picked up his fork and began to push the food around on his plate. Will handed him a slice of toast, and then noticed that Sonny wasn’t really eating. “What’s wrong Sonny?” he asked, “I know you have to be hungry?” he teased.   
Sonny put down the fork and placed his hands in his lap. “Will, we need to talk about yesterday.” He said. 

“What about it?” Will asked. “Look I know it isn’t necessarily an ordinary solution… but we don’t have an ordinary situation here.” 

“No Will, it isn’t ordinary, and it isn’t okay…” Sonny agreed. “It is just plain WRONG...” he said, trying to keep his voice from rising. “I’m sorry, I am making a mess out of this. What happened yesterday was not fair to you and I should have never let things get that far.”

“Let’s eat our breakfast and then we can talk all you want.” Will said, panicking. He needed a few minutes to figure a way to convince Sonny that he could do this. That he could handle the relationship between the three of them. The alternative, which would be possibly losing Sonny was not acceptable, and he was not able to let that happen. He had half expected Sonny to stay with Paul last night instead of coming home with him, but was pleasantly surprised when Sonny had gotten dressed and linked fingers with him when he had prepared to leave.

Will’s mind was busily working on sorting out his feelings, trying to get ahead of what Sonny had to be thinking. Sonny was obviously thinking that Will was not going to be able to cope with the relationship. He needed to convince Sonny that he was worldly enough to appreciate an opportunity like this one, one that was rare and special. And besides it wasn’t like he was going to be lying anyway. He had been honest with Sonny when he said that he was okay with it. He had come to have feelings for Paul as well, admittedly he didn’t love the guy, but there was something there… a foundation that could easily be built upon.

They ate mostly in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Once they were done, Will stood up, and picked up the plates, “Why don’t you go on and take a seat on the couch.” He went to the sink and set the dishes down, and took a deep breath, hoping that he could find the words to put Sonny at ease.   
He walked over and took a seat beside Sonny. “Okay.” Will said, turning sideways. “Sonny… I want…” he began. Sonny held up his hand. “I need to go first Will, Please.” He said. Will nodded and held up his hands. “Alright.” He said. 

Sonny turned and pulled his knee up onto the couch. He took Will’s hands in his. “Will, I am sorry that you were put in that position, that was unfair to you and I promise you that it never has to happen again. But that does not excuse what part you had in it. I was surprised and hurt to find you there at Paul’s hotel yesterday. Probably as surprised as you were to see me there.” Will nodded his agreement and waited for Sonny to go on. “I was going there to tell Paul that even though seeing him again dredged up a lot of the old feelings that I had for him, feelings that I have pushed aside, that I am totally committed to you and our marriage.” he said. “I should have made that clear to you yesterday, then maybe this whole screwed up situation would not have happened.” 

“Sonny, why do you keep calling it a screwed up situation?” Will interrupted him, “I thought that it worked out in the best possible way. I won’t lie and say that I am not extremely relieved to hear you say that you are committed to me and to our marriage because I love you and living without you is just not something that I am willing to do… But I also know that you have feelings for Paul, strong ones. And I know that he has those same feelings for you.” 

“Yes Will, that may be true…” Sonny began, but then he saw the disbelieving look on Will’s face. “Okay it is true, but that doesn’t change the situation for you. I would never ask you to participate in something like this, to appease some old feelings that I have.” 

“That’s the beauty of the whole thing, Sonny…. You aren’t asking me, I am telling you that I am okay with this.” Will said. “I never had a relationship with Paul, and before yesterday I swear to you that we were only together that one time… but I like him a lot. We really got to know each other, and well didn’t you feel the connection between the three of us?” he asked, looking into Sonny’s eyes. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t even matter Will, It’s a moot point, that can NEVER happen again. What would our families say? What would Arianna think about that? Oh GOD my mother would just have a field day with this, if she ever finds out what happened then she will freak the fuck out!” Sonny wailed. 

Will could tell that Sonny was getting more agitated with every word. “Sonny, babe… hold on, stop for just a minute. It seems like you are letting appearances and other people’s opinions determine your decision. I think that we should concentrate on what we want, and what feels right to us. There is no need to consider what everyone else thinks or wants right now. If your mother wants to spaz out…. Then let her… The only other concerned parties as far as I can see are Arianna and Paul. Arianna is still a baby, she is too young to know anything about relationships other that what we teach her. And Paul seemed to be content yesterday with seeing us again. I think that you have to put aside your fears and just decide what YOU want.”

“But Will….” Sonny interrupted him again. “It just can’t happen… we cannot let that happen again, EVER.” He said determinedly.

“Okay Sonny,” Will agreed, “If that is what you want, then Okay, I am not going to push you about it. I only want you to be happy, I am content with our life together, with you and me and Arianna, our little family. I just want you to know with One hundred percent certainty that I am good with Paul being in the picture too. I don’t think I could stand losing you to Paul, but this way, the way we were yesterday, it doesn’t have to be like I am losing anyone, everyone is gaining someone. And that’s all you need to know, we don’t have to talk anymore about it… unless you want to.” 

“Thank you for saying that Will.” Sonny said. “But I have to let him go… It just isn’t… right.”

Sonny nodded. His brain was a tangle of trouble. Of course he wanted what Will was so graciously offering him, but what kind of person did that make him. What kind of person needs more than a beautiful daughter and a loving husband. Sonny got up off of the couch… “I have to shower and then head to the club.” He said, giving Will a quick kiss when he stood in front of him. He turned and went toward the bathroom. Once he was under the hot spray of the shower. His thoughts turned back to his decision. He was doing the right thing, it had to be the right thing… right? He could never invite Paul into their marriage bed… Well a little late for that…. But it had to stay a onetime thing. There was no way that he could let it continue. Nothing could come of it but eventual heartache. He knew that it would happen sooner or later, and he didn’t want to hurt Paul and he would never willingly hurt Will like that. 

He got out of the shower and dressed quickly. When he entered the living room, ready for work, there was no sign on Will. There was a note on the desk that he was gone to meet Rafe and pick up Arianna, along with his promise to bring her by club TBD in a couple of hours. 

He grabbed his keys and left the apartment. It was pretty slow at the club and Sonny was trying diligently to keep his thoughts off of Paul and Will but he was having one hell of a time doing it. Ben came out of the store room and brought Sonny the invoices from the delivery that they had just received, he usually hated that part of the job, but today he was glad for the distraction. He pulled out the ledger and went to sit down in the corner booth. 

Sonny was still there an hour later when the door opened and Ben called out a friendly greeting to a customer coming through the door. “Hey Ben, what’s up man?” Sonny’s pulse sped up when he heard the voice, he looked up to see Paul at the counter. “Large soy latte, please.” Paul said. He looked around the room and spotted Sonny in the corner. “Hey.” He said walking over to the table where he was seated. “Hey.” Sonny said.

“How are you feeling today?” Paul asked him. Sonny looked up at Paul, and motioned for him to have a seat. Paul sat down across from Sonny. “Paul,” he said, “We need to talk about yesterday.” 

Paul looked at him and then gave him a sexy half grin. “Spectacular… right?” 

Sonny’s cheeks warmed slightly. “Yes,” Sonny conceded. “There is no question about that, BUT it isn’t something that can continue.” He said. 

Paul’s emerald eyes held a look of confusion. “I thought we were all agreed.” 

Ben appeared at the table and set the latte in front of Paul, and then walked off quickly. 

“I just don’t think it can work, Paul… no matter how bad I want it to.” Sonny said shaking his head. 

“You have to give it a chance, for it to work.” Paul said. “You do realize that right?” he asked. “This could be the best thing that ever happened in your life.” 

“But it could be the worst thing too… can you imagine what people would think? What they will say if it ever got out?” Sonny asked. 

“Who cares what people think, or say for that matter?” Paul said “I don’t, do you? Does Will? I don’t know what is on your mind Sonny, But I am only thinking about what could work for us… for you, and for Will, and for me…”

Sonny closed his eyes, Paul was echoing the same points as Will. Was he over thinking this… could Paul and Will be right, could this be the best thing that could happen? Could he take the chance that someday Will may end up resenting him for wanting this? If he were to admit the honest to goodness truth right now…. It would be that he desperately wants what Will and Paul are both offering him. He just wasn’t sure that he was selfish enough to reach out and take it. 

“Sonny.” Paul questioned… 

Sonny looked up at him. His eyes were full of the indecision that warred in his mind. “A chance… Sonny…. That is all I am asking for… give it a chance and if it doesn’t work… then I will leave you two alone… I will even leave town if that is what you want. Will you please think about it?”   
Paul stood to go…. He dropped a bill on the table for the coffee and picked it up to leave. He had gotten a few steps when he heard Sonny hesitantly call his name. 

“Paul….” Sonny called. 

Paul turned around to face him. “Yeah?” he asked. 

“Would you like to join Will and I for dinner at our apartment Friday night?” he asked quietly.

Paul flashed him a brilliant smile. “I’ll be there!” 

The door to the club opened Will walked in, carrying Arianna. She reached out her arms to Sonny as soon as she saw him. 

“Be where?” Will addressed Paul. “I couldn’t help but overhear you…” he said apologetically. 

Paul looked at Sonny, Sonny looked at Will… “Paul will be joining us for dinner Friday night… If you’re sure that it’s still okay?” Sonny said quietly, closely watching Will for any sign that he was not as okay with it, as he would have Sonny believe.

“Absolutely.” Will said, grinning himself. “Looking forward to it..” 

“You have no idea how much” Paul agreed. “Until Friday then…” he said walking out of the club….

Will turned and looked at Sonny. “Changed your mind huh?” he asked. 

Sonny’s cheeks turned red and he lowered his head for a second…. Before meeting Will’s eyes with his own. ”You’re sure you are 100% okay with this?” he asked one last time. “No turning back?”

“I am even more sure than that…. This is what is right for us…” Will agreed. “No turning back!” 

“I hope you are right!” Sonny said… “And that you still feel that way once this comes out.”


	4. The secret is out!

Will watched Sonny fidget around the apartment. Moving things from place to place, only to put it back in the original spot it was in a few minutes later. He recognized the tell-tale signs, giving away Sonny’s nervousness. He walked up behind him and put his arms around him. He pulled Sonny back against him. "Sonny.. come on." he said in his ear, "Sit down and don't be so nervous it is all going to be okay." 

"I need to check on the food." Sonny said trying to twist away from Will. "Babe... the food is fine." Will persisted, tightening his arms around Sonny's midsection. "The apartment is perfect, and the wine is chilled... everything is done, trust me." 

"When is your grandma coming to get Arianna?" Sonny asked, looking at the clock warily.

"Any minute now." Will answered, pressing a kiss to the back of Sonny's neck. He smiled against Sonny's skin when a knock came on the door and mere 10 seconds later. "See!" he said. “There she is now.” 

Will let go of Sonny and turned to open the door. "Grandma," he said. "Come on in." Marlena smiled at Will, and walked into the apartment. "Something smells delicious in here." she commented. "Yeah!" Will said. "Sonny made Lasagna for us." 

"I am so happy that you two are putting the past behind you and working out your problems." she said, hugging Will first and then Sonny.

Sonny cleared his throat, "Well, I better go get Arianna." he said, quickly disappearing into the nursery. He glanced at the clock. It was only 6:15pm and Paul wasn't supposed to come over till 7pm. So they should be okay....right? he questioned himself… so then why did he feel like he was going to hyperventilate... he reasoned with himself. Will is right, I shouldn’t be so nervous. 

He picked up the overnight bag that was already packed and picked up Arianna from her play pen. "Come on princess." he said. "You are going with Grandma Marlena for a sleepover." 

Sonny took a deep breath before he reentered the living room. "She's all ready to go." he said. He kissed her cheek. "Daddy Sonny loves you pumpkin. I'm going to miss you." he said before he handed her over to Will, who showered her with kisses. "Daddy loves you sweetheart, be a good girl for grandma." he said. 

Marlena took her from Will's arms. "Of course she will be." she said. "She is an angel, aren't you precious?" She said as she picked up the bag Sonny had deposited on the couch. "Now let's get out of here so your daddies can have some private time." She looked at Will and Sonny. "I am so proud of you both for committing to your marriage and working to fix your problems. I will see you both in the morning." She said, giving them a little wave as she made her way out the door. 

Once the door was closed, Sonny slumped down on the couch.... "Did you hear that Will? Your grandmother is proud of us… and she doesn’t even have a clue about ALL of our problems… How do you think she would really feel if she knew just exactly how we are working our problems out?" he asked. “This is such a mess.” 

"Sonny...." Will said, straddling his hips and taking his face in his palms. "Don't worry about it.... don't even think about it." he encouraged. "Think about what you want, and what is best for us... remember. That is all that matters."   
Sonny nodded slowly. He could not shake the feeling that people were going to find out, and they were not going to understand. Not at all. 

Will looked into his eyes....He could tell that Sonny was torn over about this. "Do you want me to call Paul and tell him that we changed our minds?" he asked. 

Sonny gazed back at him. "Is that what you want to do?" he asked, dreading his answer, but also wanting to know the truth. 

Will shook his head slowly from side to side.... "No, I didn’t say that…” Will said. “I want whatever makes you happy." he said seriously. 

"But what about this makes you happy Will?" Sonny asked him, "I just want you to be sure, I don’t want you to resent me later on.”

"Really this again?" Will asked. "What do you need to hear Sonny?" He asked. He looked into his eyes determinedly… "Do you need to hear that I find him sexy as hell? That I want him as much as you do, and that I can barely wait until he gets here... because that is ALL true Sonny…. Every word of it.” 

Sonny was momentarily taken aback by Will's words. He opened his mouth to say something and promptly closed it again when he realized he didn't know how to answer that. It was a relief to know he wasn't forcing anything on Will that he didn't want.... However.... He wasn't exactly sure that he liked knowing that Will really wanted Paul either... He closed his eyes, Man was he ever being a hypocrite. He groused to himself… He needed to get a handle on this right now, if they were going to go through with this... He was honest enough to admit to himself that he was really over thinking this way too much. 

He finally opened his eyes again, and saw that Will was still looking at him. "Okay." He said, giving in to what he really wanted… "I am just being paranoid.... From now on all I will think about is what feels good. Will's face split into a wide grin... "That's the spirit!" He said leaning down and capturing Sonny's lips with his own... He teased the seam of Sonny's lips until he opened to his exploration and then he licked past his teeth, swirling their tongues together. His fingers curled into Sonny's shirt in an effort to keep them from plowing beneath it, if he ever got to bare skin, he wasn’t sure he would stop...

A strong knock at the door broke them apart.. Will grinned at Sonny.. "It's open.." He called. The door swung open and they both turned to see Paul walk in. He paused in the doorway and took in their position on the couch, he was instantly hard again… He walked on into the room and closed the door, making sure to twist the lock.

He was dressed in charcoal gray slacks and a white button down. He wore a sport coat over the shirt, but he quickly shrugged out of it and dropped it onto the couch, still staring at the two of them. "I see you started without me." He pouted... "That's not fair."

Will chuckled and wordlessly held out his hand. Paul took it and sat on the couch beside Sonny. Wanting to show Sonny that he was entirely serious in what he had just said, Will immediately shifted until one of his legs was between Paul's and the other between Sonny's. He sat on their thighs. And leaned forward urging Paul to do the same, when Paul would have went for Will's mouth.. Will turned his face toward Sonny's and attached his lips to Paul's neck instead.

Paul groaned loudly, when Wills teeth sank into his skin... He opened his mouth to ask for more...for something, but Sonny's mouth pressed against his, his tongue immediately wrapped around his own. Paul's hand went to the back of Sonny's head, improving the angle of his mouth all while arching his neck to give Will room for the magic he was working there... Paul's pants had already been somewhat tight., he had been on the verge of a raging hard on all day... He had been thinking of this every moment since he woke up... What he would do to Sonny... What Sonny was going to do to him... And Will, he couldn't forget Will.. He had been thinking about Will for weeks actually...

One of Will's hands pulled Paul's shirt from his pants and tunneled beneath it, pushing the material out of his way. His fingers caressed Paul's stomach, tracing his abs. Paul moaned into Sonny's mouth and arched into Will's touch. Sonny twisted sideways leaning into Paul without breaking their kiss. He slid one hand under the back of Wills shirt grazing the skin of his lower back, dipping below the waistband of his jeans... Will pressed back into Sonny's touch. Paul broke the kiss with Sonny, and laid his forehead against Sonny's.. With his other hand Will peeled the collar of Paul's shirt aside, his tongue licked over Paul's collar bone. He kissed his way to Paul's ear pulling the lobe into his mouth he sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Paul burrowed his hand into the back of Will's hair, tugging Will’s head backwards. He exposed the long expanse of his neck. Sonny watched as Paul turned his head to Sonny... He arched an eyebrow at him, asking an unspoken question. Sonny licked his lips, and nodded. Sonny's lips roamed Will's throat, kissing him, his tongue darting out, licking the saltiness from his skin. "Yesss!" Paul hissed. Will's hips moved of their own accord, rubbing rhythmically against Sonny and Paul's thighs. "Mmm" Sonny groaned against Will's neck...

Paul's available hand went to the buttons on Will's shirt. One by one he pushed them through the button holes, separating the fabric. Sonny followed the path of the newly exposed skin, kissing the smooth skin of Will's shoulder. Will's hand came up to cup Sonny's cheek in his palm. The other hand still moving under Paul's shirt his fingers searching for and finding Paul's nipple... He grazed it with his fingernails. He enjoyed the ripple of pleasure that ran through Paul's body. Paul pushed the shirt down Will's arm forcing him to move his hands away from Sonny and Paul, allowing the shirt to be pulled from his body.

Paul pushed Will back until he was sitting up straight, his hips stilled. Sonny backed away, gazing at Will. The sight of Will's skin warm and glowing... Glistening and tinged with pink from the assault of Sonny and Paul's combined efforts was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. His fingers reached out to trace Will's lips. Will's tongue crept out, licking the tip of his fingers, pulling one of them into his mouth, swirling around it. 

Sonny's eyes wanted to close but he forced himself to keep them open. He reached over his shoulder and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Will looked at Sonny, licking his lips before reaching out and pulling Sonny to him, he kissed him deeply... their tongues dueling, each massaging the other. Paul’s hands caressed both Sonny and Will. His left hand sliding up and down Sonny's arm, his right rested lightly on Will’s thigh. His fingers leisurely stroked him there through his jeans. 

Sonny turned to Paul, his fingers wandered to the buttons on Paul’s shirt. He released them from their closures slowly one by one. When he was finally finished he pushed the material apart, reverently tracing his fingers over the toned muscles in his chest. Will watched spellbound as Sonny touched Paul, he almost seemed to be worshipping him. Paul held Sonny’s gaze, barely breathing. Will was entranced, he could only watch, the love between them was obvious, almost tangible. Of course he knew that Sonny loved him, just as much if not more… but there was now no question that he had made the right decision, he had never been more sure about anything. 

He had been so caught up with his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized their attention had shifted to him. Paul’s eyes had darkened, they seemed to be almost jade in color. Sonny’s gaze held concern and doubt. Will put one hand on Paul’s shoulder under his shirt, the other he used to cup the back of Sonny’s neck pulling him forward. Will covered Sonny’s lips, his tongue invaded Sonny’s mouth. Sonny responded to the kiss, his tongue joining with Will’s twisting and tangling together. When their mouths separated, Will backed away and looked into his eyes. “No Worries… remember?” he said. 

“Will…..I….” Sonny whispered, searching his eyes for any hint of resignation. Will’s eyes were shining brightly, there was desire and love reflected there. There was also an assuredness there, one Sonny had not seen there before, not even an hour ago. He pushed his reservations to the back of his mind, trusting that Will would say something is this wasn’t working for him.

“I think we should move this to the bedroom.” Will said, looking between Paul and Sonny. He backed off of Paul and Sonny's legs, and stood up. He held out a hand to both of them. Paul grabbed Sonny's right hand with his left and then they both reached out to take Will's out stretched hands.

Will led them to the bedroom, not stopping until he was right near the side of his and Sonny's bed. He turned to face them, dropping their hands. He smiled encouragingly at Sonny. Sonny grinned back at him and then turned to look at Paul, an idea forming in his mind. Will was really being generous letting him indulge in his whims. He wanted Will to know how much he was loved.

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Will's wrist and pulled him between Paul and himself. He looked into Will's eye for a moment before he turned him around to face Paul. When will was completely facing Paul, Sonny crowded in close to his back, pressing against him. He wrapped his arms around Will, reaching for Paul too. He hoped that Paul would understand his unspoken request.

Paul, as intuitive as ever, understood right away what Sonny wanted and moved in close to Will. He closed his arms around them both for a minute. He gave Sonny's arm a quick squeeze, and then moved his hands to frame Will's face. He brushed their lips together lightly... and moved on when Will, opened offering him access to his mouth. Will whined out his displeasure. Paul kissed Will's cheek and licked along his jaw bone, following it until he got to the spot just below his ear, sucking on his neck. He nuzzled Will, inhaling his scent, pulling a contented sigh from him. Paul’s hands moved exploring Will’s sexy body, as he went... Falling to his shoulders, then trailing down Will’s arms. They transferred to his torso and took purchase on Will's hips. His fingers were biting into his skin. 

Sonny feathered kisses across Will’s shoulders, dancing his fingers over his ribs. Though he had touched Will like this a million times he paid careful attention, recommitting to memory every ripple of muscle, every freckle. His fingers teasing around the waist band of Will's pants. 

Paul's fingers went to the button on Will's jeans. He popped it loose and grabbed the tab of his zipper. He slid it down, separating the flaps and shoving his hands into the sides of his pants shoving them off of his hips. He pushed them all the way to the floor and helped Will get his shoes off and step out of his pants. He stood up dragging his fingertips up the sides of Will's legs. His touch was light and teasing.

Will's body shivered under the touch. Paul nudged Will backwards toward the bed. Sonny maneuvered out of the way and Will was forced to sit down, before he fell back onto the bed. Paul motioned for Will to move onto the bed and he followed the direction quickly. He scurried back on the bed, until he was in the middle. Paul drank in the sight of Will spread out before him. He was lounging on the bed, leaning back on his elbows, one leg pulled up, the other stretched out. He was clad only in the briefs that were stretched taut across his engorged cock. He was a beautiful sight.

Sonny reached out and touched Paul. Paul caught his hand and jerked him tight against his own body. He grabbed Sonny's hair, holding his head still. He captured his mouth, plunging his tongue inside Sonny’s mouth, kissing him harshly. Sonny responded, enthusiastically kissing him back. Will watched them intently; the animalistic way that Sonny responded to Paul sent his pulse racing. His hand found its way to his briefs; and he rubbed himself through the fabric, moaning loudly.   
Paul eventually pulled back. The sight of Will touching himself, caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He reached for Sonny and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them roughly from his hips. Sonny shimmied them down and kicked them the rest of the way off. Paul nudged him toward the bed. When Sonny crawled onto the bed, Will reached for him pulling him close, seeking his lips, finding them. Sonny kissed him with the same enthusiasm that he had shown for Paul. His hand landed on Will’s stomach and caressed him there softly, rubbing through the hair that disappeared into his briefs. His mouth left Will’s and he kissed his chin, then his chest, his lips finding first one nipple and then the other, brushing them, his tongue flicking across them, reveling in the way that they tightened, and hardened under his attention. 

Paul watched the scene before him, disposing of his own pants quickly. Tossing them to the side… Will’s hand was still covering the bulge in his underwear, it was in constant motion, rubbing and squeezing. He wondered if Will had any idea how sexy he was, from his past experience with Will, he doubted that he did. How had he gotten so lucky? He had been in love with Sonny from way back… when they had been involved before, he had never gotten over him. Now he suspected that he was half in love with Will. He pushed those feelings to the back of his mind to examine later, and climbed onto the edge of the bed. He kneeled between Will’s feet, spreading his legs apart, Paul took his left foot in his hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed Will on the ankle, tasting him there. His lips blazed a trail up Will’s leg, licking the sensitive skin behind his knee, nipping at the soft skin on his inner thighs. He pushed Will’s hand out of his way, and replaced it with his mouth. He licked the fabric, tasting the Pre-cum that was seeping through. Will’s hips jerked, bowing off of the bed. 

Paul hooked his fingers into the edge of Will's briefs. He worked them down off his hips. His cock sprang free, Paul licked the tip catching a drop of pre-cum that had escaped him. The natural salty yet sweet taste lingered on his tongue. He pushed the underwear further down. He moved from between his legs to allow Will to kick them on off.

Sonny had made his way to Will's stomach. His tongue swirling around, then dipping into Will's navel. His hands roamed Will's body, touching him softly. He was shoulder to shoulder with Paul. Paul was on the left side of Will and Sonny on the right, both of them bent over Will. Paul had left a trail of faint pink circles in his wake.. A few of them bore a faint imprint of Paul's teeth. Sonny glanced at him. At the moment he seemed to be content to explore Will's hip with His tongue while his hand cupped Will's balls, squeezing them lightly, rolling them around. Sonny licked his lips, and then slid his hot mouth down over Will's shaft... "FUCK!!!" Will's shout was loud and reverberated off of the walls. His hips surging up to meet Sonny's hot mouth. Sonny took him to the back of his throat, his tongue like fire licking along the sensitive underside.

Sonny's hand covered Paul's his movements adding to the pleasure. Paul sat up, watching Sonny as his head bobbed on Will. Will's fingers were twisted in the sheet next to Paul's legs. Paul reached out to Sonny, touching his shoulder, going to the hair at the nape of his neck gripping Sonny there, forcing his head up.. Sonny's mouth popped off of Will's cock and was immediately guided to Paul's mouth.. Paul wasted no time, he fed his tongue into Sonny's mouth tasting Will on his tongue. Paul growled deep in his throat and wrenched his mouth away from Sonny. He gazed at Sonny for a minute before he lowered his mouth, licking Will experimentally before taking him into his mouth. He flattened his tongue against Will stoking him once, then again and again.... He backed off to give Sonny room.... Sonny gazed wide eyed at Paul for a moment, and then finally he got the idea… he leaned down and tasted Will again.. His hands still roaming Will’s upper body. 

Will was soo sensitive...he felt like he was being consumed from the inside, his body was on fire. He raised up, maneuvering his elbows under him to support him. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and focus when he would have let it hang back in ecstasy… he watched Paul and Sonny, take turns licking and tasting him. Damn but it was a sexy sight, watching them swallow his cock over and over again. First one and then the other. He was dangerously close to his climax; his nerves were strung like a tight rope. His fingers were clawing at the sheets. He reached out frantically for Sonny. “Sonny…. “ he gasped. Sonny looked at him. Will was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, there was a faint pink blush painting his skin. Sonny realized that he was nearly there…and he was fighting hard to hold it back. He nudged Paul’s shoulder inclining his head toward Will’s face. His bottom lip clamped firmly between his teeth, his eyes were glassy and a deeper blue than Sonny had ever seen them… they were reminiscent of the dark blue that you see just before a thunderstorm breaks loose. 

Paul’s eyes travelled to Will’s, and then back to Sonny’s… His face contained a devilish grin. He too could read the telling signs, he knew that Will was close to the last thread of control. He put the brakes on…. Slowing them down, but doing just enough to keep him riding on that fine line of control and abandon. His hand pumped Will lazily swiping his thumb over the crown of his cock, smearing the cum that leaked from him down his length. Sonny scrambled up next to Will, Kissing him deeply. Will’s hands groped at Sonny… touching him anywhere he could reach him. He whined pitifully when he encountered Sonny’s underwear…. “Off…” he said impatiently. Sonny chuckled against his lips, and gave him another quick peck before he backed off of the bed and stood beside it. He had been so concentrated on Will, he had hardly realized that his own control was slowly slipping away. His boxer briefs were wet and sticky. He quickly peeled the material from his body, kicking   
them off and out of the way… 

Paul pulled Will’s left leg up, spreading them father apart, Sonny watched with devoted attention as his fingers found Will’s entrance, His fingers pushing in just slightly, before retreating over and over. Will’s hips jerked and udilated trying desperately to get more than Paul was yet willing to give. Will was whimpering, near the point of sobbing until Paul pushed two of his finger’s in curving them just enough to graze Will’s magical spot… “AAAAAHHHHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKKK” Will screamed out hoarsely into the room. Sonny’s own body responded to the sound of Will fighting to remain in control of his body…. His cock twitched, cum oozed from the tip, dripping down his leg. His hand unconsciously went to his own cock, he stroked himself, his hips bucking into his fist… He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to take a deep breath, he remembered he was going to get the lube for Paul, though it didn’t look like he really needed it. He scurried around the bed and jerked the drawer open on the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle and a condom tossing them to Paul… before crawling back on the bed… Will grabbed him immediately. He pulled him forward and wrapped his hand around Sonny’s member, stroking him firmly…. Sonny bit down on his lip, he instinctually reached out to Paul, who had just got to his knees and shoved his own underwear down. His cock finally free and jutting out from between his legs, already glistening covered in Cum… Sonny wasn’t sure if it was his own or Will’s or a combination of the two, He leaned over to taste while Will stroked him from base to tip. His lips had barely closed around Paul when he began to surge forward, easily guiding his cock down Sonny’s throat. He put his hand on the back of Sonny’s head and fucked his mouth leisurely for a couple minutes… Sonny moved around, getting into a more comfortable position. Will Guided one leg up and over his body until Sonny was straddling him on his upper chest. He let go of Sonny’s cock and instead placed his hands, one on each ass cheek, separating them until he was able to lean his head forward and early lick his entrance, tracing it with his tongue darting around and around it..…Sonny’s muffled surprised cry filled the room, and the way he pressed back into Will’s mouth urged him on… 

Paul pulled himself from Sonny’s mouth, letting him go, he quickly ripped open the condom wrapped and rolled it down on his length. He held Will’s knees with his forearms and entered Will in one swift motion…. He barely stopped to give him time to adjust, but instead began a fast rhythm. Sonny raised up, bracing his arms on Paul’s shoulders… holding himself in place while Will pushed him toward an earth shattering orgasm. Will came first… painting Paul’s chest with his cum. Sonny gathered it into his hand using it to stroke his cock, while Will’s tongue created a rhythm that sent him flying into the abyss… his cum merging with Will’s on Paul’s chest… Paul was buried balls deep in Will, pounding into him, covered in cum… and the last thing he saw before he flew into a million pieces, was Sonny’s head thrown back, eyes closed tightly, while stream after stream of hot white cum coated his chest… Will’s eyes squeezed shut, lip between his teeth…. And that was when his muscles clamped down on his cock and he was lost in ecstasy one orgasm immediately followed another… 

He barely managed to move off of Will before collapsing over onto the bed… never in his whole life had he experienced anything like that…. Sonny moved off of Will on the other side and lay sprawled over on his chest…. Will’s right hand went to Sonny’s hair… his left to Paul’s face… he laid there like that for what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes… “I love you.” He whispered into the room…. Paul wondered if that was meant for him, for a blissful second, but dismissed the thought quickly, frustrated with himself for even giving life to the idea that Will could love him. Sonny was Will’s husband, of course he loved him. He closed his eyes, deciding that he would deal with his errant feelings later….They were all so spent they drifted off to sleep. 

Paul awoke to a cold sensation on his stomach… He opened his eyes to see Sonny standing over him with a wash rag in hand… “Sorry” He said, “I didn’t mean to wake you, but I didn’t want you to wake up all sticky and gross.” He said indicating the dried mess that covered his stomach and chest. He grinned sexily at him. “Thanks.” He said, lying back and putting his arms behind his head, giving Sonny a clear green light to proceed… Sonny shook his head and wiped Paul’s stomach and chest until he was clean. Paul suddenly looked around the room… “Where is Will?” he asked. 

“He is in the kitchen fixing us a plate of lasagna… we woke up starved.” Sonny explained. As if on cue Paul’s stomach grumbled. They laughed together. “Come on.” Sonny said. “I will tell Will to get another plate.” He tossed the rag into the corner and opened the bedroom door. Paul looked around for his underwear but quickly determined that they were not wearable. He picked up his pants instead and pulled them on, leaving them unbuttoned… He would need to remember to bring extra clothes next time.. He thought before quickly giving himself a mental shake… there was no guarantee there would be a next time. He followed Sonny out into the kitchen.

“That looks amazing…” Paul said when he saw the large pan of lasagna on the stove top… “Well… the cheese is kind of dark on the top…” he said grinning. Will smiled back, “Well… It would have been better four hours ago… but yeah, I guess we had other things on our minds.” Paul giggled… “Guess so..” he agreed. “What time is it anyway?” he asked. Will handed him a plate with a huge square of the pasta on it… “Just after 1 am” he said. “Damn…” Paul swore, my trainer will have my ass for eating pasta, never mind this late…” Sonny burst out laughing… “Are you kidding me?” he teased. “After what we just done, you are worried about calories?”   
Paul shrugged… “Well maybe we should do it again, you know, just to be sure I get enough exercise for the night.” Sonny and Will groaned in unison… and Sonny nudged Paul’s shoulder when Will handed him his own plate… “How can you even be thinking of again?” he asked. “I am still reeling from the first time.” Paul grinned and shrugged again, it had been a really long time since he had been this happy. 

They talked and ate, and talked some more until Will looked at the clock and moaned... “Oh God it is almost 4 am” he whined. Paul pushed himself from the couch and took his plate to the sink. He placed it on the countertop along with his wine glass, after draining the last swallow. “I had better get going so you guys can sleep.” He said. Sonny looked at Will, who gave him the slightest nod… understanding what he was asking. 

“Paul…” he said. “Don’t go, you can sleep here… with us tonight if you want, there is no need to go back to your empty hotel room.” Paul looked at Sonny, then over to Will. Seeing the same look reflected in both of their eyes, he smiled and nodded his head. “I would like that.” Sonny was closest to the bedroom held out his hand to Paul, who accepted it and turned to offer his hand to Will… They walked into the bedroom, hand in hand in hand closing the door behind them. 

 

Hours later, 4 hours to be exact, Will was up and at least partially dressed. He wore khaki’s, but was still shirtless, standing in the kitchen rinsing the plates from dinner and stacking them in the dishwasher. He felt light hearted and happy. Things had went even better than he had expected and he was slowing coming to a realization… he was fast falling for Paul…

There was a knock at the door… Hmmm Will thought, who could that be… “I texted Grandma Marlena that I will meet her at Club TBD at 10 am… He looked at the clock… 8:36am…. He looked at the bedroom door… when he had gotten up just 30 minutes ago Paul and Sonny were both still sleeping. He could just see who it is and get rid of them quickly, he decided. He went over and opened the door. Lucas was standing on the other side. “Dad.” Will said. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Just came by to see my granddaughter and my son.” Lucas said. “And, I wanted to see how you are holding up.” Will closed the door and went back into the kitchen since Lucas basically charged past him. “Ari isn’t here dad.” He said, “She had a sleepover with Grandma Marlena.” He told him. “A sleepover?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah!” Will said. “No big deal, I am sorry to rush you dad, But I was on my way out.” Will said, hoping he would take the hint and leave….

“With no shirt?” Lucas asked, looking around the room. “Come on man…” 

Will opened his mouth to respond, but the bedroom door opened and Paul stepped into the room buttoning his crumpled dress shirt from the night before… “Will, I have to get back to the hotel to change for therapy, can you…..” his words died on his lips when he saw Lucas standing there. The two men stared at each other for more than a minute….

“What the hell is this?” Lucas said, turning his accusing stare on Will…. “You cheated on Sonny again? Man, Come on Will….. How did you not learn anything the last time?” he asked. 

Will opened his mouth again, “Dad…. It isn’t like that.” Will said. 

“Isn’t like what?” Lucas practically shouted… “Because from where I am standing it looks EXACTLY like that!” 

“Dad… calm down, I did not cheat on Sonny.” Will shouted back… His voice rising an octave when he got to Sonny’s name. 

“You calling me Will?” Sonny asked, appearing in the same door way that Paul had just come through, he was oblivious to Lucas even being in the room, still wet from the shower, his damp hair falling across his forehead, towel wrapped securely around his waist….. “I was in….” he stopped short seeing Lucas. Lucas was soo red in the face until it was almost purple….. 

Will someone tell me What the Fuck is going on here?” he shouted….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story, as much as I am enjoying writing it...This seems like a totally logical solution to me. :-)


	5. Does he love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wants answers.... and Sonny, Paul, and Will search for them within themselves....

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Lucas asked again. His mind was spinning. Quickly arranging the pieces of the puzzle, discarding ideas as he went. At first he had thought that Will had caught Sonny with Paul, but that was clearly not the case. Will had been fine when he opened the door for him, a little antsy perhaps but fine otherwise. He had went back in the kitchen, and was placing dishes in the dishwasher calmly... not to mention he was shirtless. Paul had come from the bedroom, buttoning a very wrinkled shirt and speaking to Will... and then Sonny appeared in a towel... Lucas knew that there could reasonably only be one explanation. What in the hell was Will thinking? he asked himself.

Will sighed heavily, this was a disaster. They were going to have to tell people, and people were going to be seeing them together, but Sonny was no where ready to deal with it. He decided he better get his dad out of there before it got worse. "Dad, Sorry but this isn't really a great time." He said, going over to him. Lucas looked at him stunned. "I am not leaving until I get some answers." He said. Will ushered him over to the door, opening it. "Oh Yes you are." he said. Will got him out the door and followed him. He closed the door behind them. "Dad, please go... I have to talk to Sonny and we have to go and get Arianna." he said, "Meet me back here at lunch time and we can talk all you want, just you and me. I will explain everything." Lucas looked at him. "Fine." he agreed. "I will see you in a little while."

Will stepped back into the apartment. "He's gone." he said to Sonny and Paul. He found Sonny sitting on the couch, his head was in his hands. Will went over and sat down beside him. Will wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulders. Sonny finally looked at Will... "What was he even doing here?" Sonny asked him.

Will shrugged.. "I don't know honestly." he answered. "But does it matter, we are going to have to tell people eventually. People were going to find out." Sonny nodded.. ."I know." he said, "I just wasn't prepared for it this morning."

Will turned to look at Paul, he was still standing in the same place. Will held his hand out to him. Paul came around the sofa and sat down on the other side of Sonny. He reached across and touched Will's knee. "I'm really sorry, this is all my fault. I should have never walked out of there with out paying attention." he said.

"No.. " Will objected. "This isn't anyone's fault and if we are going to pursue whatever this is... then we are not going to sneak around like we have something to hide. People are going to see us out in public, so there is nothing that anyone needs to be sorry for." Sonny nodded, his agreement, even though he felt a little nervous still. "Besides..." Will continued. "Now that my dad knows, we won't have to tell people, he is just as bad as my mom.In fact I bet he is already telling people." he said smiling ruefully. Sonny groaned aloud.

Paul cleared his throat as he looked at his watch. "I have to get over to the hospital for my therapy before I am late." he said. "I will see you both, later this afternoon?" he asked. Will and Sonny both nodded. He sat there for another minute, not sure what to do next. He felt awkward all of the sudden, Was he supposed to kiss them both goodbye? That's what he wanted to do, but was it the right thing? Or maybe he should just wave, but that felt odd... maybe he should just leave. That thought made him feel sad.

Realistically he was not even sure what label applied to this... situation. Sonny and Will were married... and he was what? ... He allowed his mind to linger on that thought for the briefest of moments. He was some dummy who was in the middle of a marriage.... between two people that he loved. He pushed the thought from his mind. He was going to have to deal with that soon enough... Right now he had to get himself up and get to the hospital. He stood up and grabbed his sport coat off of the couch. At least it wouldn't look like he had slept in it. He shrugged it on and grabbed his keys from the desk. His hand was on the knob when Sonny called his name. "Paul, wait." he said.

Sonny looked at Will who nodded. Sonny got up and went over to Paul. He kissed him softly on the lips and then smiled at him. "Thank you for last night." he said. He turned to look at Will who was now standing behind him, he reached out to Will and pulled him forward until he was in front of Paul. He smiled at him and then leaned over to kiss him as well. "See you later this evening." he said.

Paul smiled at both of them and nodded. He reached behind him and opened the door and backed out it. For the first time it seemed like this may just work.

 

WILL POV

Will walked with Sonny hand in hand through the town square. He was mentally going over how much he wanted to tell his dad. trying to come up with ways that he could do damage control. He hated to admit it but there wasn't a lot of ways to do that. He also thought that Lucas could be the most accepting, IF he could make him understand it. Eventually his dad always supported him in every situation.

He felt that Sonny was a little more relaxed than he had been before, and he was grateful for that. He really needed Sonny to let go of the nervousness that he was harboring about this. He wasn't sure that he had gotten through to him, even though he had not been lying, he was falling for Paul. They had a connection from the beginning and under normal circumstances Will would have never let that happen. He loved Sonny, with everything in him, and he would never stop. But Sonny  
loved Will and he also loved Paul... it was possible to love two people at the same time. Will reasoned to himself, it was acceptableto love Sonny like he did, but also love Paul too.

They made it to the club and Sonny went straight behind the bar to make Will his favorite coffee. When he was done he carried it over to the table that Will had chosen in the corner and placed it on the table in front of him. Will picked it up and sipped the hot liquid gingerly. He moaned appreciatively when the flavor burst on his tongue. "Mmmm thanks." He said. "Anytime." Sonny said, brushing his lips over Will's.

Marlena walked up to the table carrying Arianna. Ari was happily babbling away and she reached for Sonny as soon as she saw him. He took her from Marlena and hugged her close. "Daddy Sonny missed you pumpkin, did you miss me?" he asked, chuckling when she hugged him tighter, nodding solemnly. "I think you did." he said, tickling her ribs. She squealed and reached automatically for Will, stretching to reach him. He took her from Sonny and she went to him but kept one  
fist wrapped tightly in Sonny's shirt. Will giggled and scooted over far enough in the seat for Sonny to sit beside him. Sonny sat down and covered Arianna's hand with his. She kissed Will sloppily. Will returned the gesture, smacking her cheek. "Your daddies missed you princess." he declared. He sat her on the edge of the table and she busied herself fidgeting with the button's on his polo shirt.

"Well don't you two look like you had a fabulous evening together." Marlena observed. She noticed that both of them looked happy and comfortable with each other.

"We did!" Will agreed. "Thanks again for taking Ari for the night. I think we were finally able to come to an agreement about our future." he said.

"That's wonderful news. And you never have to thank me for spending time with my great granddaughter, John and I adore having her in the house." Marlena gushed. "You are two lucky young men." she said. "In more ways than one."

"Yes we are," Will agreed, reaching beneath the table and squeezing Sonny's knee.

There was a line forming at the counter. Sonny's barista looked like she was overwhelmed, and about to be in full blown panic mode. "I had better go help her out." He said, untangling Ari's fingers from his shirt. Truthfully he was grateful to be getting away as he got up. He rushed behind the counter and quickly tied an apron around his waist.

Will watched him go, then turned his attention to Marlena. "What?" He asked, when he noticed her beaming at him.

"Nothing." She said innocently. "I'm just so very proud of you."

Will wasn't quite ready to discuss the specifics of his relationship with Marlena just yet... "Thanks grandma." he said. "I hate to run but I have to try and get busy on this assignment that Zoey just gave me, it's going to be due before I know it." he said, using the first excuse that popped into his mind.

"Alright dear, I have clients this morning anyway. I will see you soon." she said, passing Ari's bag to him as he stood. Will took the bag and kissed the top of her head. "Bye Grandma." He walked over to the counter and stretched across it. "Bye babe," he told Sonny. "I am going to head home and try to get some writing done before my dad comes back over." Sonny nodded, and pressed a kiss to Will's lips. Then poked Ari's in the ribs, eliciting a giggle from her. "See you both soon." he said.

Will hurried out of the club and turned toward home. Once he was there he sat Ari in the play pen with her favorite toys. He turned his laptop on and went over pushing the window open so that he and Ari could get some fresh air, while he waited for it to boot up. It wasn't like he was even going to use it, he was no where near focused enough to write even one word of his latest article.... but he did think better in front of a computer. He needed to figure out what he was  
going to tell his dad, PRONTO. He was sure that he was going to need to approach the situation firmly or else Lucas would never listen to him or accept it. He sat there mulling over the possibilities until there was a knock on the door and Will settled on the truth. He stood and glanced at the clock, it was barely 11am.

"DAD, I said Lunch time, not brunch." He said in way of greeting, moving out of the way as Lucas barreled into the apartment as soon as  
the door was opened. "Will, Man, What the hell are you thinking?" he said without preamble... "I mean it Will, you have lost your mind."

Will glanced at Arianna, who was contentedly playing with her favorite toys. "Dad." Will said, "Let's sit down, I don't want Arianna getting upset."

Lucas threw himself onto the couch and glared at Will. "Now." He said, shifting sideways as soon as Will sat down on the other end of the couch. "I am fairly certain that I know what the hell went on here last night, but you need to tell me why in the hell you let it happen."

"It's complicated Dad." Will said, "I need you to keep an open mind."

"I do have an open mind, but why would you invite Paul Narita into your bed?" Lucas said, "I know you are desperate to hold on to Sonny... I understand that, but if this is what it takes.." he stopped "Will... this is going to far, you have to see that. And frankly ifSonny is asking you to do something so degrading, then he doesn't love  
you anyway."

"It isn't like that Dad." Will said, "You don't understand. Sonny found out that I cheated on him with Paul, and he was leaving town. Paul showed up at his hospital room, and asked him if he married me because he said no."

"What?" Lucas exploded, "That Son of a bitch actually asked him that?"

"Yes, he actually asked him that, and I saw Sonny's face when he did. And we had an argument there at the hospital. Sonny was dead set on  
leaving town. He would not even come home with me to talk about anything. He was going to see Alex in Arizona. I was mad because I put all of the blame on Paul, and I went to his hotel room to confront him about it, I was going to demand that he leave town."

"The last thing that you should have done was go to his hotel room, Will, Have I not taught you anything?"

"DAD!" Will said, "You have to stop interrupting me if you want to hear this."

SONNY POV

The rush seemed to be over, Sonny looked around and saw a few of the regular customers seated at different tables scattered around the room. There was no longer a line stretched to the door. He fixed himself a coffee and retreated to his office.

He sat behind the desk and pulled his ledger out. He knew that he should go home and help Will with Lucas, He felt bad for hiding at the club and leaving Will to deal with the fallout of a situation that he had gotten him into... It was definitely more his fault than anyone else's. But to be honest he was not ready to hear anyone else's opinion on the matter. He sipped his coffee, thinking about the situation.. People were going to find out... they were going to talk, of that Sonny was sure. He finally decided that he was going to go and at least offer Will some moral support. He gathered his files and ledger, so that he could work from home.

It was still quiet when he went back out front. He told Lauren that he was leaving for the day and asked her to call T in for some extra help. He walked quickly to the apartment, hoping that he had made it before Lucas. He looked at his watch, it was only a few minutes past 11. He was reaching for the door knob when he heard Lucas's voice coming from the apartment.

"That's the last thing that you should have done, Will, Haven't I taught you anything?" He was practically shouting.

Sonny knew he should go on in and make his presence known, but he also wanted to know what they were talking about, and Will would likely change the course of the conversation if he knew Sonny was listening. From the sound of things Lucas was not happy at all.

Will groaned aloud, "DAD, you have to stop interrupting me, if you want to hear this." He said. Sonny could practically see the look of frustration on Will's face.

"Fine" Lucas said.

"Anyway, So I went over there to his hotel room, I was prepared to beg him to leave town... if I had to. But not before giving him a piece of my mind, I was going to tell him that he was wrecking my marriage.

Sonny's mind was racing, Was Will talking about last week, about the first time they had all been together? He had to be, but why would he be talking about that with Lucas?

"Doesn't sound to me, like that is the only thing you gave him a piece of." Lucas interrupted him again.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Will groused.

I want to hear it.... Sonny thought... he had been wondering how it had happened, what Will had been doing at the hotel room, when he had showed up there. He had been wondering if there was a legitimate reason he was there, or if he went to Paul willingly because he was leaving town.

"Go on." Lucas said. Sonny sighed outside the door.

"So I went over there and yelled at him, and while I was in the middle of yelling at him, I realized that I was wrong. Paul didn't wreck my marriage, I did. It wasn't Paul's fault that I climbed into bed with him, I did it on my own. Some how in the course of the article, of spending all that time with Paul, I developed feelings for him too. I  
was beginning to get upset and I asked him not to take Sonny away from me because aside from Arianna Sonny is all I have, Paul was comforting me... and we ended up kissing, which led to undressing each other, and then Sonny showed up at the hotel.

"That was probably Paul's plan all along." Lucas sneered. "Will, you are just like your mother, you don't think."

"No." Will interrupted him. "Paul was not going to let Sonny in, but I told him to. I figured that if Sonny was at Paul's hotel room 2 hours after telling me that he was leaving town, then his decision was made anyway and it wasn't me. In my mind I had lost him already and I was just tired of lying Dad... I tried that and it got me no where. Sonny Loves Paul And Paul loves him too."

"You are his husband Will.... the one he promised to love for the rest of his life... what about that?" Lucas growled.

"He does love me dad." Will said, getting frustrated again. "That is what I have been trying to tell you. He loves me and God knows I love him, but I would have to be blind to not realize that he has some strong feelings for Paul. It wasn't until much later that I admitted to myself that I have some very similar feelings for Paul."

"NO, Will listen to me, you are just projecting, because you don't want to lose Sonny. But if this is what you have to do to keep him, it isn't worth it." Lucas said.

"No Dad, you listen to me." Will said. "Listen closely to what I have to say to you. I am in love with Paul."

"What about Sonny?" Lucas asked. "Are you and Sonny over?"

"No, Of course not!" Will said exasperated. "Sonny is my husband, we are never going to be over. Not if I can help it."

"But you just said...." Lucas stuttered.

"Yes." Will agreed. "I just said that I am in love with Paul... and if you have been listening to anything that I have said today then you know that I love Sonny very much and we are going to do our best to make this relationship work... ALL of us."

Sonny was surprised at the feeling of peace that flooded his body. He knew that he felt guilty about this thing with Paul, but he didn't realize just how much guilt he had been carrying around. Hearing Will tell his dad that he was in love with Paul too, took the burden right off of his shoulders. He was finally sure that Will was no doing this to appease him. He wanted to barge right in and kiss Will senseless, But Lucas wasn't quite done yet.

WILL POV

"Will" Lucas screamed, startling Arianna. She began to cry. Will jumped from the couch and pulled Arianna into his arms soothing her."It's alright baby, Daddy is here."

"Great Dad." Will said. "You are scaring her." He rubbed his palm up and down her back as he sat back on the couch with her. She finally calmed down and lay her head on Will's chest.

"That is going to be the least of your problems, once the people in this town get wind of this lunatic idea of yours. I don't understand how you can think this is a good idea." he said.

"And you don't have to understand it." Will said pointedly. "All you need to understand is that I love Sonny and he loves me, And that we both love Paul. This is a Win Win situation."

"And how does Paul feel about you?" Lucas asked, "You have made it abundantly clear that Paul loves Sonny, but what about you, how do you fit into this equation for Paul?" "Do you only fit in until he can convince Sonny that they do not need you?"

"No Dad, That won't happen. I don't know for sure how Paul feels, but I know he cares about me and maybe one day he will love me. I just haven't gotten that far yet."

"This is a bad idea son, and when it blows up in your face I am going to be there to say 'I told you so." Lucas said.

"I have to give this a chance." Will argued. "For me and for Sonny."

"Fine." Lucas said. "You always were as stubborn as Sami, but don't come crying to me when you are the one hurt, because I am not going to feel sorry for you."

"OK." Will said simply as Lucas jerked the door open and almost plowed Sonny down on his way out.

"Excuse me" he said, moving around Sonny and heading for the parking lot.

"Didn't go well?" Sonny asked, even though he had heard most of it.

"It was okay." Will said. "He will come around." He stood up and moved to put Ari down on a pallet on the floor. When he stood up Sonny was beside him. "I hope he does, for your sake." Sonny said. "But personally I don't care anymore."

Will kissed Sonny briefly on the lips. "Since when?" he said backing away.

"Since I know that you love Paul." Sonny said honestly. He looked into Will's eyes.

Will was caught by surprise. He hadn't meant for Sonny to hear that. "What.... How... did you?" Panic wa rising in his chest... "I am soo sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear it like that."

Sonny placed a finger over Will's lips, effectively silencing him."It's fine Will... I needed to hear it., I needed to know that you were persuing this... whatever it is for you and not just for me. I could not stand the thought that you were doing this to make me happy,I didn't want you to think that I would leave you if this wasn't an option. Do you understand what I mean?"

Will nodded yes. He reached up and took Sonny's hands from his face. He pulled him over to the couch and motioned for him to sit down. “I think that we need to have a talk and get all of our feelings out in the open. Let’s just be honest and open okay?” 

Sonny nodded yes. “I think that would be best.”

PAUL POV 

He was finally done with therapy and able to leave the hospital. He was tempted to go to the club to see Sonny, but after the way their fabulous night had ended this morning, he wasn’t sure Sonny would appreciate it or want to see him. And what if he didn’t, then what was he going to do about these feelings that he had for Will. They had rolled over him like a tidal wave. He had liked Will during the interview, that’s why he had ended up sleeping with him. He had no idea when he had started loving him. He only knew that when Will had shown up at his hotel room they day that Sonny was supposed to have left town, he could hardly stand to see Will so torn up. It had almost broken his heart, and that had been his first clue. Then with Sonny had shown up and everything that had followed, it was possible that his feelings for Will were tangled up with his feelings for Sonny. 

He was in love with both of them. There was no denying it. He was sure that Sonny loved him, he just wasn’t sure about Will. He did know that Will would do anything in his power to make Sonny happy. But that was playing with Fire, and that was the last thing that Paul wanted. It could end in disaster. Theoretically if one wrong thing happened, one wrong step and they could both end up hating him. He was torn about what to do. 

In the end he wound up back at his hotel room. One thing was for certain he was not going to leave town until he found out what was going to happen between the three of them. He was tired of living in a hotel room, he thought maybe that he would look for an apartment to rent. 

He flopped across the bed and buried his head underneath a pillow. This sure had gotten complicated. He hoped things continued to progress smoothly, but from the look that Lucas had been wearing earlier, he knew somehow he was going to have something to say about that.   
He must have fell asleep because he woke late in the afternoon to an insistent knock on his door. He glanced at the door, it was just past 4pm. He pushed up off of the bed and went to the door, opening it. He was not at all surprised to see Lucas Horton standing there. He stepped aside and opened the door a little wider. “Come on in.” He said. 

Lucas pushed past him into the room. Paul took a deep breath before turning to face him. “What can I do for you Mr. Horton?” he asked. 

“You can stay away from my son and his husband.” Lucas said, determinedly. 

“Is that what Will and Sonny want?” Paul asked. “Or is that what you want?” 

“They don’t know what they want.” Lucas said. “You have brainwashed Sonny and Will would do anything to make Sonny happy. And you know that don’t you, you are playing on that. You need to just leave town and let Sonny and Will save their marriage.” 

“With all the due respect Mr. Horton, I think that you are way out of line here.” Paul said. “Will and Sonny will be furious if they find out you were here, and even more so that you are painting such a pitiful picture of their marriage.” He countered. 

“I’m not painting a pitiful picture of their marriage…. I am telling you the truth.” Lucas screeched. 

“So let me get this straight,” Paul said. “The truth as you see it, is that I am a master manipulator, Sonny is someone that is easily duped, and Will is so weak and ridiculous that he stupidly just goes along with whatever Sonny says just so that he can hold onto him. He is brainless and cannot think for himself.“ Paul sneered. 

“You are putting words in my mouth.” Lucas denied. “I never said any of that.” 

“That’s what you are saying, doesn’t matter if you mean that or not, it is what you are saying.” Paul said. “And you may not understand what’s happening between us, I am not sure that I really understand it myself, but what I do know is that I am not out to hurt Will or Sonny and I am not trying to break up their marriage. I love them.” He said. “And I don’t appreciate you coming here and putting your two cents in where it is not welcome.” 

“Loving them doesn’t make it right.” Lucas insisted. “If you do love them, like you claim to… then let them be happy together. They way they belong.” He pleaded. 

“If that is truly what Sonny and Will both want, then I will leave them, I will leave town and they will never hear from me again. But I am going to have to hear that from them.” Paul said narrowing his eyes at Lucas. “Until then there is nothing more to discuss here.” 

“I should have known that this was a waste of my time.” Lucas spat at him. He walked to the door and wrenched it open. He looked back at Paul. “I am warning you… stay away from them. I won’t stand by idly while you ruin my son’s life.” He barked, and then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. 

Am I ruining their lives? He thought to himself. Is that really what I am doing. God please don’t let that be so. He thought… he determined that he would have to pay more attention to their actions when they were all together. 

He pulled some fresh clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom. He stripped down and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He turned so the steamy water was beating down on the back of his neck, easing the tension from his body. He stood under the spray for a long time, he contemplated his life. It had never been soo complicated before. He had gone from a closeted gay athlete to an openly gay Ex baseball player. From someone who was alone to someone in love with two Married Men… one of which just happened to be the husband of his Ex boyfriend turned new boyfriend. Is that what Sonny was… Hell is that what he should call him.. He was even now considered a home wrecker, because he was in the middle of that marriage. How in the hell had things gotten so screwed up? 

WILL POV 

“Sonny” he began pulling Sonny’s hands into his own. “This is a complicated situation. There are a lot of feelings involved. But I think that it is only fair that I tell you that when you left the hospital with the intention of leaving town, I blamed Paul for everything. I went to his hotel room to tell him how I felt about what he had done to our marriage. I was going to beg him, if need be to leave town. But I got upset and he was consoling me and then we were kissing, the next minute we were undressing each other. That is when you showed up. I admitted it to myself that day that I had feelings for Paul, I was not yet ready to admit what they were but I knew they were there. I never would have let that happen a second time if there wasn’t some kind of connection there. He stopped to take a breath and looked into Sonny’s eyes. They were full of emotion. “I’m sorry Sonny, I never wanted to hurt you. Not then and not now.. In my mind when you knocked on that door… you were there for him. And I knew that you had made a choice, that you were choosing him. And I could not blame you at all for it, the whole thing was my fault. I destroyed our relationship.” He took a shaky breath, the reality of losing Sonny was something that he was not willing to face. 

“That’s the thing Will.” Sonny said, laying his palm against Will’s cheek. “I went there to tell Paul that even though a part of me would always love him that I was, I am committed to you.. to our marriage and making it work. I won’t insult your intelligence by telling you that he means nothing to me… because he does, and I do love him, but I love you and I choose our life together. I wasn’t fair to you, and I know that now. I was vulnerable that night. In the taxi ride from the airport to the hotel, I finally admitted to myself that I do still love Paul, that some part of me will always love him. But I swear to you that never changed my mind. I was coming home to you. I just went there to give Paul what he deserved… the truth, that my choice is you… it has always been you.” 

Tears streamed down Will’s face.. His heart clenched in his chest. Hearing those words from Sonny released every fear he had felt over the last several weeks. Sonny wanted him… Sonny loved him…. With Paul…. Without Paul….. It did not matter. His mind full of a million different scenarios playing out. He closed his eyes, trying to determine if it made a difference to what he wanted right now. In this moment….. did it change anything???

He opened his eyes… and searched Sonny’s intently. “Do you want to end things with Paul?” He whispered, wondering if that was the possible reason for his heartfelt speech.

SONNY POV

Will’s eyes were fixed on his, gazing at him as he asked the dreaded question. That was the question that Sonny was afraid Will would ask. Will’s eyes gave nothing away. He could not tell what Will wanted, so he decided to answer honestly and hope to hell that he did not disappoint Will. He said a quick Prayer and whispered. “No.” He studied Will carefully, looking for the smallest sign of distress. “Not unless that is what you want.” He added when Will didn’t say anything. 

Relief flooded his body when the sparkle returned to Will’s eyes, he shook his head NO. “I want to see where this goes.” Will said licking his lips. “I think that we can be happy all together… don’t you?” 

“Yesss.” Sonny agreed, brushing Will’s lips with his own. 

“Good..” Will said, “Call Paul and tell him to meet us at any restaurant you like… I think we have some celebrating to do.” 

Sonny grinned and picked up the phone already dialing the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that is reading the story. I appreciate you guys more than you know.


	6. A first date and a stranger's reaction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny, Will, and Paul all get their feeling out in the open. And Paul Meets Arianna for the first time.

It was just after 6pm and Sonny and Arianna were already dressed, in the living room waiting for Will. As usual he was the last one ready. Unlike Sonny who usually got out of the shower, towel dried his hair and rubbed some bed head in his hair, Will had to blow dry and then meticulously comb his blonde locks. Hell Sonny had even gotten Arianna dressed all by himself.

"Will, we are gonna be late if you don't hurry up." Sonny complained. He looked down at Arianna... "Baby Girl, your daddy is as slow as Christmas" he whispered loudly. Ari giggled at the funny face Sonny made and laid against his chest. He hugged her tightly. They were very blessed with Ari, she was an exceptionally happy child almost all of the time

Finally at 6:35 Will appeared in the living room... "Alright already" he said, "I'm ready now." He grabbed the keys from the desk and opened the door. “It's about time!” Sonny muttered as he picked Ari up and slung her diaper bag over his shoulder. They walked out of the apartment, hurrying to the car so that they could make it on time. He and Will had decided that it was time for Arianna to meet Paul. If he was going to be in and out of their apartment a lot... then it was going to be necessary anyway. They couldn't very well get a babysitter every time they wanted to have him over, and besides once she was asleep then she usually remained asleep for the night.

Never the less... Sonny wanted to check with Will one last time to make sure he really wanted to do this. "Will?" He questioned... as they walked out of courtyard of the apartment to the parking area. "Yeah?" Will asked, waiting patiently for Sonny to continue... "You're sure you want Paul to meet Arianna this soon? " he asked. Will grinned, looking at Sonny... "It was my idea, remember?" He said teasingly. "I know, but I don't want you to do this for..." Sonny began.

"STOP!" Will said pulling the car door open, he was getting exasperated, they had been over and over all of this and Will thought that Sonny was comfortable... "If you say that to me one more time I swear I am going to explode." He adminished. "Sonny I love you... and I love him... and so do you.. I want this... I want him to be part of our whole lives.... I am not saying I want him to move in with us or anything, we still need the privacy of our own home and to have private conversations, like the one we are having now." He said pointedly. "But I also want him to be a part of us too, not just for sex but a real part of who we are and I know that's what you want too.   
"Okay." Sonny said, he was a little surprised at Will's outburst. He was quiet on the ride over to the restaurant. He had chosen a little Thai restaurant on the outskirts of town. There was no need to drag the opinions of the people of Salem into the mix before they were ready. It was bad enough that Lucas knew... and had probably told over half of the town. He thought about Will's words. He knew he had to accept his words as truth... and he wanted to, but he also still felt like Will was giving him an extraordinary gift and he wanted Will to always know that his feelings came first. It would just take some time to get adjusted.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, locking them away to deal with and examine another day. He noticed that they were pulling into the parking lot of the small restaurant. He reached over and squeezed Will's hand. "You ready?" He asked as Will cut the engine. "Yep." Will said. "Let's go." They climbed from the car, both of them noting that Paul was already there. His rental car was parked just a few spaces down. Will ducked into the back to get Arianna out of her seat. He picked her up, ignoring the diaper bag on the seat, they could always run back out and get it if the need arose. 

They walked into the restaurant and looked around. Paul was seated at a corner booth. He stood up when he saw them approaching. "Hi." He breathed. He wasn't sure of he should kiss them both, hug them, shake their hands, or just do nothing. He decided to wait and take his cues from them. He smiled when Arianna looked at him. "Well hello there beautiful." Paul said, carefully reaching out toward her. "What's your name?" He asked. Arianna didn't say anything but she gave him a small smile. "My name is Paul." He said rubbing her tiny arm with only one of his fingers. Arianna looked to Will for direction as well. 

"Go on honey, say Hello to "Uncle Paul." He said, he wasn't sure if Paul was okay with that, or if there was to even anything else for them to call him, but he wanted her to feel comfortable enough to begin to form a relationship with him. Arianna looked at Will one more time and then reached her hands out toward Paul tentatively. She giggled when he took her out of Will's Arms and swung her around. 

Sonny watched Paul playing with his daughter. They looked great together. Paul was a natural with kids, he always had been. He sat down on the bench and sat her on his knee. In just a few minutes he had her eating out of his hand. He tickled her under the chin and then blew raspberries in the crease of her neck. She cackled out loudly. “Alright you two.” Will said, smiling… “That’s enough, if you get her riled up we will never get her calmed down so we can eat.”   
The waitress walked up. “What a beautiful little girl.” She said. “Do you need a high chair for her?” She asked. Will nodded yes and took her from Paul. The waitress turned and went to the back corner of the restaurant and then reappeared with a small high chair. She sat it at the end of the booth and Will sat Ari in the chair and buckled her in. Then he sat down next to Sonny in the booth. The waitress took their drink order and then handed them menu’s. They all looked over the menus and decided to order a few dishes and share. When the waitress returned to the table they ordered pineapple fried rice, Pad Thai, and Pra Ram. The waitress took the order down nodded. “It will be right out.” She said. “Will there be anything else?” Will looked at Paul and Sonny. “Bring us a bottle of your best Wine.” Will said. “Yes sir.” She said as she left the table. 

“Are we celebrating something?” Paul asked. Will and Sonny nodded. “Kind of.” Will said. “At least we hope.” Paul smiled across the table at them. “What do you mean?” he asked. Sonny took Will’s hand on top of the table and threaded their fingers together. “Well, we sort of made a decision about something today.” He said looking at Paul, then at Will. Will nodded a little and Sonny turned back to Paul. He licked his lips, and opened his mouth to speak. 

The waitress chose that moment to come back to the table she brought out the small plates they would be eating off of and the bottle of wine. She showed the label to Will for his approval. Will nodded his ascent and she set 3 glasses on the table and then set the bottle down. They watched as she expertly removed the cork and poured them each a glass of wine. Your food will be right out.” She said leaving them to the wine. 

Sonny and Will each picked up their glass and took a sip, but Paul was too nervous to even think about drinking the wine. Surely they would not be taking his out to a fancy dinner to tell him to take a hike, right?” he reasoned with himself. Will’s eyes closed when the first sip of wine flowed into his mouth. “Mmmm, that’s good.” He said, looking at Sonny to see if her agreed. Sonny nodded his head. “It is really good.” He said. 

They looked at Paul, “Don’t you drink wine anymore?” Sonny asked confused, he knew for sure that Paul liked wine. “Yeah.” Paul said. “I am just waiting to see what we are celebrating first.” He added. “Oh God.” Sonny said, embarrassed that he had gotten so easily side tracked. “Sorry,” he said. “We decided that we really want to see where this thing we have between us goes.” He said. 

Paul released the breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding. “Whew.” He said, “You guys scared me. I just knew after your dad was at the apartment this morning and then he came to see me this afternoon. I knew you were going to end things.” He said. “Wait what?” Will asked. “What do you mean, my dad came to see you?” 

Paul nodded. “He came to see me this afternoon. He wanted to plead his case with me and ask me to leave town, to let you two be happy, the way you are supposed to be.” Sonny looked at Paul wide eyed. “Oh my God.” Will said. “I am so sorry he came over there. I knew that things did not go that well when he came back to the apartment today, but I never once thought he would come to see you. I hope you told him to go to hell.” Will finished. 

Paul smirked. “Not in so many words, but I did tell him that I would leave town, if that is what you guys want. And I mean that, I will.” He said. “But I also shamed him about painting a sad picture of your marriage.”

Will giggled out loud... "You shamed him, that's priceless." He said. "Wait what do you mean a sad picture of our marriage?" Sonny asked, feeling irritated. Paul held up his hands.... "Wait, before you get upset, those are my words, not his. But let me explain" Paul said. "He was insistent that I leave town so that you could make your marriage work, insinuating that it was the only way to make that happen... and I told him that I am not a master manipulator... and you, Sonny aren't a selfish person, and Will is not mindless and he doesn't go along with things to just make you happy." Sonny nodded approvingly. "Good, he needed to hear that." He said, looking at Will to make sure he was in agreement. Will nodded too, "I think that you said all the right things." He agreed. Paul squirmed in his seat... "Well I kind of ummm... told him that It is not some joke to me... I guess what I mean to say is that I told him that I love you both." He rushed out, glad to finally get it out in the open. Sonny and Will looked at each other surprised. Paul was nervous... if he were a person that cracked under pressure he would probably be sweating bullets by now. "I probably shouldn't have pushed that far." Paul said. "I doubt he even took me serious." Sonny smiled, and Will, needing to know if he meant it, leveled his gaze on Paul. "Were you serious?" He asked. "Did you mean it?" He asked. "Do you love Sonny.... and me?" He asked warily, taking a breath and holding it, waiting for Paul to answer.   
"Well I didn't want to make either of you uncomfortable, but yeah I do. I love you... both of you." Paul confirmed. Looking at them waiting to see what their reaction would be. Sonny grinned even bigger and Will released a breath and his eyes slid closed. Paul reached across the table and took Will's hands in his "It's okay Will...you don't have to say or feel anything that you don't want to, but I think I fell in love with you back when you were writing the article." He said honestly. Will opened his eyes. "I think you misunderstood me." Will said twining his fingers with Paul's. "I was going to tell you the same thing tonight. I love you." Paul blinked his eyes a couple times, scared to trust what he has just heard. "You love me?" He asked. Sonny chuckled. "We both do." He said putting his hand on top of Paul and Will's.   
The waitress cleared her throat and they all looked up to see her standing over the table with a tray laden with food. They quickly moved their hands out of the way and waited until she sat the dishes in the middle of the table. She turned and walked off without a word. Sonny looked at her retreating back, wondering how much she had heard, he tried to figure out if this was the kind of reaction they could expect from everyone they came in contact with. 

Paul took the plates and loaded them with food one at a time. He took the time to cut some very small bites of noodles and vegetables for Ari, carefully blowing the food, cooling it down, before he placed her plate in front of her. She looked at him and smiled, then promptly picked up the food with her fingers. Paul laughed heartily as she shoved a handful into her mouth. Will smiled in spite of himself and handed her a spoon before he picked up his own fork. They ate, talking amicably between themselves, about what ever subject came up. 

Paul felt more relaxed and at ease than he had in a long while. He debated internally about bringing up the fact that he was tired of living in a hotel room, he wasn't sure that it seemed like a good idea earlier, but now it felt like the right atmosphere. He cleared his throat. "There is something else that I wanted to ask you both your opinion on." He said. Sonny and Will gave him their attention and waited to see what he had to say. 

"I was thinking this morning that I really wanted to see what was going to happen between us, but I am really tired of living in a hotel room. I wanted to see if you were both okay with me getting an apartment in town somewhere, maybe over the Brady pub or something." Will and Sonny laughed again. "Not only are we okay with it... but we were going to suggest it." Sonny said. "Yep, Will agreed and actually I think that the girl that was living across the hall from us in our old studio just moved out last month." Will added, "I don't think they have rented it out yet." 

"You would be okay with me living next door to you?" He asked genuinely surprised. "Of course." Will said. "We love you, and you love us, why wouldn't we want you living as close as possible?" Will asked. "I will call them tomorrow then." Paul said. 

The waitress was back at the table, "Can I get you anything else?" She asked. "No." Sonny said tightly. "Just the check." Will added. She nodded and walked off. Will pulled his napkin out of his lap, and dabbed it is his water glass, wetting the edge of the cloth. He used it to wipe the mess from Arianna's face and hands. Apparently while they had been sorting out their feelings she had used the time to make one heck of a mess on herself and he clothes.   
Just as Will finished cleaning Arianna up, the waitress appeared with the check, and laid it in the middle of the table. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation." She said. Sonny stiffened next to him in the seat. "But I think that you are all very brave, and I wish you luck and love in your relationship." She said hurrying off. 

Sonny relaxed back on the seat. "Maybe the reactions won't be all bad." He said. "Hopefully not." Will agreed. He picked up the check and pulled a card from his wallet. He handed it to the waitress as she walked by again. She was back just a couple minutes later. Will took his card and signed the slip. "Are we ready?" He asked getting to his feet. Sonny and Paul nodded and they went outside to the parking lot. Sonny carried Ari to the car and bent to put her in the seat. Paul went to him, "Can I say good bye to her before you leave?" He asked. Sonny looked at him. "Why don't you just come with us and then you can say goodnight to her?" 

"Okay, I can do that." Paul agreed. He got into his own car and waited for them to pull out so that he could follow them. Will slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. They were about half way home when Sonny finally spoke up. “You must have checked on the apartment across the hall?” he said quietly. Will nodded. “I did.” He admitted, “Hope that was okay.” Sonny reached over and covered the hand that Will had on the gear shift. “It’s more than okay. You truly are amazing.” He praised Will. No matter how long he and Will were together, Will never ceased to amaze him. They remained quiet the rest of the way to the apartment. Will parked his car in their designated spot and Paul parked beside him. Then they all got out and went inside. Sonny carried Arianna, who was more asleep than she was awake. It was really past her bedtime, but not by more than an hour. 

Once Will had the door open, he said “Here, let me take her, I will go and get her ready for bed.” He took Ari from Sonny’s arms and carried her into her bedroom. “Come on princess.” He said to her, “it’s time for you go to dreamland.” He sat her down in the crib while he got her Pj’s together. Once she was all dressed he sat down in the rocking chair and began to sing softly to her. Paul and Sonny lingered in the door, for a minute or two before they both crept into the room. Sonny bent down and kissed her forehead. “Daddy loves you precious.” He whispered. Paul leaned down next. “Uncle Paul loves you too.” He said. Her eyes were already drifting closed. Sonny took Paul’s hand leading him from the room. “We will be in the living room waiting for you.” He said quietly. Will nodded yes and kept on singing. Sonny pulled the door closed behind him. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Sonny asked as Paul sat down on the couch. “We don’t have Wine or anything like that but I think we do have beer, and maybe soda, somewhere…” he said rummaging around in the refrigerator. “No, I’m good.” Paul said patting the sofa beside him, indicating that Sonny should come sit down. Sonny followed his unspoken command and took a seat next to him on the couch. They were sitting close enough that their knees were touching. “I am soo glad that you and Will decided to give this a chance.” Paul said. “Me too.” Sonny agreed. “I feel so much better about it after today.” He added. “Why?” Paul questioned. “Just knowing that you and Will have real feelings for each other is a huge help.” Sonny explained. “I had horrible guilty feelings when I thought that Will was going along with this because he could sense that it was something that I really wanted.” 

“Sonny, Will loves you, enough to do that, if he thought it was necessary, but I think that in the end he would end up resentful and insecure in your marriage, and I would NEVER allow that to happen with me.” Paul said. “I was prepared to end this, down the road, if I could not create some kind of non-sex related relationship with Will. I honestly never thought that he would love me, this just all seems to have happened so easily.”

“I think they call that… meant to be.” Will teased from the door of Ari’s room. Sonny and Paul looked at him. “She down?” Sonny asked. Will nodded. “She is out like a light.” He said as he went over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Paul. “So we could watch TV or we could play scrabble.” Will teased.   
Paul looked at Will incredulously… “What?” he asked. And Will giggled….”Well you were just in here saying that you wanted to find a way to have a non sexual relationship with me,” he teased. “I like movies and I like to play scrabble.” 

“Is that so?” Paul asked. “I happen to be a pretty good scrabble player myself so one day I will take you up on that. But tonight, right now…. I think we can find a more suitable way to celebrate. Don’t you?” He asked. 

Will looked over at Sonny. “What do you think Sonny?” he said. Sonny’s lips curved into a sexy smile. “I think we can find something acceptable.” He turned and straddled Paul’s legs, lifting his hands to the back of Paul’s neck, urging him forward he sealed their lips together asking for and gaining entrance. His tongue swept into Paul’s mouth, exploring there leisurely. Will watched for a minute before he stood up behind Sonny, reaching down and grabbing the tail end of the polo shirt that Sonny had on, he pulled it up, and maneuvered it over his head when he and Paul broke apart long enough for him to remove it. Paul’s mouth found one side of Sonny’s neck, he licked him gently, tonguing his skin before he bit him softly. Sonny groaned and slid his body forward, rocking his crotch against Paul’s. Will ran his fingers into Sonny’s hair pulling his head back. He leaned over him and kissed him deeply, stroking their tongues together. Sonny’s hands left Paul’s shoulders, one went around Will’s neck and the other grasped his thigh. Paul’s hands went to Sonny’s chest, tracing the lines and planes there. He leaned forward a flicked one of Sonny’s nipples with his tongue, then he blew a stream of cool air over it and watched it harden. He gave the same attention to the other, enjoying the tightening in his jeans, just knowing how Sonny was responding to him. Sonny pulled his mouth from Will’s gasping in air. He pushed Paul upright before he leaned over and peppered kisses over his collar bone. Paul reached beyond Sonny and grabbed Will’s shirt, he pulled him forward and cover his mouth, he plunged his tongue inside his mouth and kissed his manically. Will lost his balance somewhere in the midst of the kiss and tumbled forward. They landed in a heap on the couch laughing hysterically. 

“I think that maybe we should move this into the bedroom before one of us gets hurt.” Paul said, when he could formulate a whole sentence. “You two get too carried away.” He teased. “What?” Will scoffed..”Just us?” He looked at Sonny and winked. “Maybe we need to prove to you just how carried away you can get.” He taunted. “What do you think Sonny?” Sonny looked at Paul and laughed at the mock look of horror on his face. “Yeah, you’re right Will. We should definitely do that.” He said disentangling himself from them. He held his hand out to Will and helped him up. Then they both held a hand out to Paul. “Come on..” Will said. Paul put one hand in Will’s hand and one hand in Sonny’s. “This should be really interesting.” He said. “Lead the way.” Sonny and Will led him into the bedroom and Sonny kicked the door shut. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all continuing to enjoy the story.... Thank you all for reading.


	7. How lucky we are.

Will's hands went to Paul's shirt, making quick work of the buttons. He looked into Paul's eyes and licked his lips quickly. He pushed the shirt from his shoulders and watched as it fluttered to the floor. Sonny wrapped his fingers around the back of Paul's neck pulling his head down, crushing their lips together. He licked into his mouth, past his teeth, tangling their tongues together. Paul's hands went to Sonny's hips, dragging him close. Will watched them, enthralled. He pulled his own shirt over his head dropping it to the floor, then quickly stripped his pants off, leaving his underwear in place. 

He slid up behind Paul, wrapping his arms around his waist. He teased his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Edging them forward until he found the button fly. He quickly released the buttons, shoving the denim out of his way, making sure to graze the front to his boxers on the way down. Paul groaned into Sonny's mouth, pressing his hips back unto Will, seeking more contact. He whimpered when Will obliged, massaging his stiff cock through the material of his briefs. 

Paul let go of Sonny, twisting in his arms, he pulled Will to him roughly, kissing him almost savagely. He pressed his hips into Will's hand. Sonny's heart lurched at the sudden loss of contact with Paul, but his blood turned to boiling when he saw the commanding way he handled Will. There was something incredibly sexy about the way he sort of took what he wanted. He himself had never been so domineering with Will and he couldn't deny that it was hot as fuck the way Will responded to Paul. He quickly shoved his own jeans off, kicking them to the side. Sonny jerked Paul's shoulder around, directing him onto the bed. 

Paul sat down on the bed, looking at Sonny, holding his breath, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Sonny motioned for him to move back onto the bed, and Paul willingly obeyed. He wiggled back until he was directly in the center of the large bed. He leaned back on his hands, waiting... He was intrigued when instead of climbing on the bed, Sonny cuddled in close to Will, pulling his head down. Sonny kissed his lips softly, before turning Will's head to the side and licking a wet trail down his neck. His hands molded to Will's body, exploring his chest, taking purchase on his hips. His fingers dug into the skin there as he followed the curve of his shoulder, nipping along his skin. Will's head fell back, Paul could see his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Sonny moved lower, following Will's defined chest muscles. He teased Will's nipples one at a time with the tip of his tongue. Then lower still, worshipping his stomach, kissing, licking him here and there, sucking and nibbling. His tongue dipped into Will's navel, swirled through his goodie trail. He dropped to his knees in front of Will... Paul had the idea now. His heart sped up, Sonny had never been an exhibitioist before... though it seemed some things had changed. 

Paul's hands went to his own lap... he was hard as a rock and this show Sonny was putting on for him was not helping matters at all. Sonny hooked his fingers in the sides of Will's boxers, dragging them down Will's legs slowly. He discarded them and took Will's cock in his fist. His tongue peeked out and moistened his lips. He put his hands on Will's hips and guided him forward. His fingers encircled him, bringing him to his mouth, he licked him a few times, circling the head with his flattened tongue. Will's hand automatically went to his hair twisting in the dark locks. 

"FUCK" Will cried hoarsely, "that feels so damn good." Paul's fist tightened on his own member. Sonny caught sight of him, his hips surging off the bed to meet his fist, chasing the release he desperately needed. He just wanted to take the edge off. Sonny abruptly let go of Will, pressing small kisses back up his body. Once he was standing face to face with Will again, he pulled him forward, and kissed him allowing him to taste his own essence on Sonny's tongue. Then turned Will toward the bed, focusing his attention on Paul... 

Will grinned at the sight before him. Paul was pulling and tugging on his cock, writhing against his own touch. Will clamored onto the bed. He climbed up beside Paul and took ahold of his wrist. He pulled Paul's hand away from his cock and raised his arm above his head. He laid it against the pillow. Meanwhile Sonny climbed on the bed and mimicked Will's movement with Paul's other arm. "Now" Will said sternly, "Don't move or we may be forced to restrain you." 

Paul enjoyed the thrilling zing that went through his blood at the thought of that happening. "Oh? It's like that, is it?" He asked. Sonny and Will looked at each other, then at Paul and nodded. "I'll try to be still." Paul promised weakly, knowing that there was no possible way he was going to be able to refrain from touching either one of them for very long. 

Will sat alongside of him naked. His cock glistening, coated in cum and Sonny's saliva. Sonny was on his other side still clad in his underwear, but they looked sticky and uncomfortable. Will leaned forward resting his hands on Paul's body. One hand on his hip, the other on his thigh. He leaned over him. "Come here." He beckoned Sonny. Sonny met him in the middle. Will kissed him lightly, he licked his tongue over Sonny's mouth and sighed when he opened, flicking his tongue out to meet Will's. "Mmmmm" Sonny hummed into Will's mouth. Paul's hand came down and trailed down the smooth skin of Sonny's back, caressing him lightly. 

"Oh no you don't." Sonny said his mouth breaking away from Will's. "You aren't supposed to be touching remember?" He asked teasingly. He grasped Paul's hand in his own and raised his arm back over his head. Sonny straddled Paul's abdomen holding his hands in place. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Paul sighed against his mouth and opened, licking Sonny's lips. Sonny groaned and opened his mouth as well. He sealed their lips together sucking Paul's tongue into his mouth. 

Will moved over Paul's legs and ran his palms up his thighs. Paul twitched beneath his touch. He took his length in his hand, wrapping his fingers around him. Paul was so hard, his skin soo hot to the touch. Will leaned down to taste him, teasing his tongue over the head, before he took him into his mouth. Will's mouth and fist worked in tandem, up and down... When he was deep in the back of his throat he hummed around him. Paul's hips jerked off of the bed. 

Paul ripped his lips from Sonny's, "FUCK... yesssss" He moaned, unable to keep his hips still. Meanwhile Sonny kissed his jaw, his chin, moving to his neck. He kissed him, licked him, and nibbled on him with his teeth, marking him. He followed the curve of his shoulder dragging his teeth over his skin. He moved down kissing a line down the middle of his chest. He found his nipple, scraping his teeth over it, drawing it into his mouth. He licked his way to the other side, giving the other nipple the same treatment, rolling them between his teeth. Paul was a mess, he lay there grunting, unintelligible words falling from his lips, his hips in constant motion rutting against Will's mouth. 

Sonny scooted further back, his hips bumping into the top of Will's head. Will lifted away from Paul's cock, giving the head one final lick. He ran his tongue over Sonny's hip, biting down into the skin there. 

"Mmmmmmm" Sonny moaned. Will smiled against his hip. He sat up. His hand still working on Paul's cock. Will moved forward and grabbed Sonny's hair with his free hand. He pulled him up, being careful not to hurt him. Sonny turned to him and accepted his kiss. He tasted Paul's cum on Will's tongue. They kissed leisurely for a couple of minutes. Before Sonny broke the kiss. He laid his head against Will's. "You taste soo good." He said. 

Paul reached for them again. Struggling to reach them both. His hands fell on Sonny's legs. He squeezed his thighs. "God you two are soo sexy together." He groaned. "I need.." he gasped, when Will's hand twisted around his cock. "Yesss.... yesss.... yessssssss." He chanted, his hips surging into Will's hand. 

"What do you want?" Will asked him.. "Tell us exactly what you want us to do for you." He encouraged. 

"I want you everywhere all at once." Paul gulped, "I want your mouth's on me, I want to be inside you, and I want you inside me..." he groaned... "like now." 

Sonny leaned to the side, he jerked the bedside table open and pulled out the bottles of lube. He grabbed several foil packets and tossed them on the bed alongside the array of lube. Sonny moved off of Paul. He took his wrist and pulled him over on top of him as Will moved off of Paul. 

Paul took the hint, and covered Sonny's body with his own. He kissed him deeply. Will moved between his legs. He kissed Paul's back, tracing his spine with his tongue all the way till he reached his tail bone. He rubbed his cheek against Paul's ass cheek. He flicked his tongue out, licking random designs into his skin, biting him gently. Paul pressed back into his mouth. 

Paul kissed the side of Sonny's neck. His tongue dancing along his collarbone. He sucked his skin. "You're so fucking sexy." He whispered to Sonny. "I can't wait to be buried inside you, while Will fucks me." He said. 

Sonny shuddered against him... His fingers clawing into Paul's shoulders. "You like that thought huh?" He asked moving further down Sonny's body. He eased up onto his knees pressing his ass back into Will's hot mouth. Paul kissed a path down Sonny's stomach, stopping when he encountered Sonny's boxers... He chuckled. "How are you the only one with underwear still on?" He asked. 

Sonny grinned sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulder. Paul held him weight up off of Sonny while he maneuvered around and got the underwear off. Sonny dropped them off of the side of the bed and then turned to face Paul. He waited to see what Paul wanted him to do... 

Paul reached out and grabbed his leg. He pulled him around and jerked him closer. He kissed him deeply. Sonny responded, plunging his tongue inside Paul's mouth. Paul's hips jerked forward when Will's tongue circled him, His tongue beating out a rhythm against his opening. Paul's muffled cry, was swallowed by Sonny. Tremors ran through his body when Will slipped one lubed finger inside him, preparing him. Will worked a second finger into Paul's entrance, bending them this was and that. His fingers searching for Paul's prostate. When he brushed against it, Paul nearly flew from the bed. 

His mouth wrenched away from Sonny's. He reached for the closest tube of gel and squeezed some out on his hand. He slicked his fingers up generously, before bringing them to Sonny's entrance. He teased him briefly, dancing his fingers across the tight bud. He pressed a finger inside him, moving it in a slow circular motion. Sonny was working himself on his finger, "More." He demanded, sighing when Paul added a second, Sonny's body clenched around his fingers. Paul worked those two fingers in and out of Sonny, before he added a third, working them together, scissoring them open. 

The sensations beating down on him were more powerful than anything Paul had ever felt before. Will was working him from the back, his fingers stretching him open, pumping in and out of him. His own fingers buried in Sonny's body, doing the same things to him. His head was spinning, soon he was going to be buried balls deep in Sonny while Will was buried in him. The thought was almost powerful enough to push him over the edge. But he pushed it to the side and concentrated only on the sensations rocking his body. 

"Knees..." Paul ordered, letting his fingers slide from Sonny's entrance. He was unable to formulate a complete sentence... Sonny once again scrambled to obey his command. Whimpering at the lost of contact with Paul, almost giddy with the thought of what was about to happen. 

Will pulled his fingers from Paul's entrance. Leaning around him, he picked up a bottle of lube and tore one of the foil packets from the pile laying on the bed. He saw Sonny scrambling to get on his knees and handed the condom to Paul, tearing off a second one for himself. He wasn't sure exactly how this was going to work but he was willing to try anything. 

He watched as Paul ripped the packet open with his teeth, he rolled it down onto his rigid cock and took a bottle of lube, he squeezed some onto Sonny's ass, massaging it into his entrance. He brought his lube covered hand to his own cock, sliding it up and down a couple of times before he lined himself up with Sonny. He eased the head of his member inside of him. Sonny allowed the top of his body to fall to the bed. He rested his head oh his forearms. Paul moved a miniscule amount, forward and back, teasing Sonny a bit... "Please..." Sonny moaned, and Paul obliged, slipping a little further into his body. "Goddddddddd yessssssss" Sonny hissed. Paul smiled and eased forward until his balls were pressed tightly against Sonny's body. Sonny looked amazing just like this, on his knees, ass in the air presented to him like a prize. His own cock buried deep inside him. He stilled, giving Sonny time to adjust. Sonny's body was clenching around him. His muscles contracting and releasing over and over, they milked him, pulling him closer to his release, then giving him a reprieve, like the ebb and flow of the ocean. 

Paul turned his head to look at Will. He was on his own knees behind him, lube in one hand, open condom packet in the other, but he was still. His eyes fixed on him and Sonny. "Will?" He asked quietly. Will's eyes snapped to his. "Yeah?" He asked dumbly... "You okay?" Paul asked. Will nodded, "Oh yeah... more than okay.." he said his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. "Well then, you wanna put that on and join the party?" He teased, indicating the foil packet in his hand. Will blushed furiously... and moved to sheathe himself. How was it that he was always getting so caught up in the site of Sonny and Paul together, that he forgot he was actually supposed to contribute? He rolled the condom in place and moved up behind Paul. He poured some lube onto his hand and worked him hand around his cock, before adding more lube to his fingers. He brought them to Paul's opening and coated him with the lube. 

Paul's body jerked when Will's fingers brushed his entrance. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep from losing his load as soon as Will pushed inside of him. He was already trembling and Will had barely touched him. Will's fingers pressed forward, his fingertips pressing inside. Paul closed his eyes, forcing his mind away from the ecstasy his body was feeling, focusing on the dull beige color of the walls surrounding them. He thought he had his body under control until Will pulled his fingers away and placed his hands on Paul's hips, he lined himself up with his entrance and eased forward. 

Fireworks exploded behind Paul's eyes. He had never been encased soo deeply inside someone, while having someone buried inside him. His body was humming, his pulse racing, his blood beating through his veins. He gritted his teeth, locking his jaw, he steeled himself against the sensations rocking him to his core.... 

Will kept pushing until he was fully surrounded by Paul's scorching heat. He paused, giving his mind a minute to catch up with his body... 

Sonny moved his ass against Paul, reminding him to move... Paul pulled back, Will followed his movement backwards, and forwards, when he pushed back into Sonny. Sonny's grunts, combined with Paul's groans were music to Will's ears. At first their rhythm was off and sloppy but as they worked together it became easier. Paul folded himself over Sonny, holding himself up with his arms. Will held himself upright with his hands on Paul's hips. The sound of their combined breathing, the cries, and moans of pleasure echoing off the walls fueling the race toward the finish line. 

Paul was completely surrounded by Will and Sonny. He felt like he was walking a tightrope. The pleasure bearing down on him from all sides. Sonny's channel clenched around him, clamped down drawing his climax nearer, meanwhile He was also full, Will's cock brushed his prostate over and over as he pounded into him. His body started to physically shake with the effort of holding his climax at bay, until he couldn't anymore... "Ahhhhhhh" He cried out, as his release rocked him, he adjust his hips, making sure to bring Sonny along with him. Stroking his most sensation spot over and over, until Sonny buried his head in the comforter, muffling his own scream as he came hard, coating the sheets with him seed. 

Will was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. His muscles ached, his cock throbbed, as he buried himself into Paul again and again. His movements jerky and uncoordinated as he gave himself over to his own release. His climax ripping through him. He bit down on his own lip, hard enough to draw blood, as stream after stream of cum exploded from him. He fell over Paul, resting on his back, until his cramped leg muscles demanded that he move. 

Separating from each other they fell over in a tangle of limbs. Will and Paul moved to take care of the trash before they all moved to lay together, for a few minutes. "Damn." Sonny said. "Hmmmm" Will agreed.   
"Never felt anything like that before." Paul added. Sonny smirked, "I should hope not..." he said teasingly. 

"Who want's a shower?" Will asked, rolling over to look at them both. "Me, when I can move." Sonny said. Will laughed. "Well one thing's for sure, I don't think we are all fitting in our shower together." He said. "So I guess I'll go first." Sonny nodded. Will got up to move... "We may have to get a place with a shower that will accommodate us all." Paul said, pinching one of Will's ass cheeks before he was out of range, "Shower sex is always fun." Will laughed and walked into the bathroom. 

He emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Paul was sitting on the edge of the bed and Sonny was no where to be seen. "Where's Sonny?" He asked. Paul crooked his finger at Will, motioning him over to him. Will walked over stopping right in front of Paul, "He is checking on Ari, he thought he heard her whimpering in her sleep." He answered hugging Will around the waist. Wrapped his arms around Paul's shoulders hugging him back. "Go shower and I will check on them and change the sheets, so we can get some sleep. Paul nodded and stood up as Will stepped away. He dropped the towel and pulled on some sweats, forgoing the underwear. 

Paul went to the shower and Will stepped across the hall into Ari's room. "She okay?" He asked. "Yeah, she is fine." Sonny answered. "Something wrong?" He asked. Sonny looked at him... "No, just thinking about how lucky I am." Will smiled as he walked over, "I think that goes for both of us." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read... Hope you are all enjoying it, not sure exactly where I want to go with this story...


	8. Becoming a family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Sonny, and Paul face another family member and then take a trip to the zoo.

Will woke amidst a jumble of arms and legs. Sonny was on his right, his leg threw over Will’s, his head on his shoulder. Paul was on his left, Paul’s head was buried underneath his pillow and his leg cast over Sonny’s. Their arms were crisscrossed over his mid section. He imagined that some people may feel claustrophobic waking up like this, but Will felt amazing. It was nice to be able to wake up with both of the men that he loved. He knew that some people would find their situation strange, but he didn’t care what people thought. He really just wanted to lay there for the rest of the day, but he was smart enough to know that real life was going to intrude soon enough. 

A few minutes later Sonny began to stir, he moved his arm and threw the covers off before settling back into his original position. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times against the bright sunlight streaming into the window. He smiled against Will’s chest when he felt Will’s arm come down around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly. “Mmmm Good Morning.” Will said. “how are you feeling this morning.” Sonny stretched against his body. “Amazing.” He said, “What about you?” he asked tipping his head back to look at Will. “Same.” Will said brushing his lips against Sonny’s. Will felt the stirring of Paul’s body along his other side, his arm tightened across Will’s abdomen. “Morning” he said gruffly raising his head from under the pillow. “Hi.” Will and Sonny said together. He pressed a kiss to Will’s shoulder and stretched his arm to caress Sonny’s side. 

They lay there quietly, just enjoying being together, until a soft cry came from the baby monitor. “I think someone is waking up.” Will said as he began to extract himself from Sonny and Paul’s embrace. “I’ll go.” Sonny said, moving to lift himself off of the bed. “Actually.” Paul said, “Do you mind if I go?” he asked. Sonny’s eyes flew to Will’s, he wasn’t sure how Will was going to feel about that. Will was quiet for a minute as he thought it over. Paul was beginning to get nervous, worrying that he had overstepped his bounds again. “Sure.” Will said, smiling slightly at Paul. 

Paul rolled out of bed and pulled on the pajama pants that Sonny had loaned him the night before. He opened the door and went straight into the nursery.  
Arianna was standing at the side of her crib, whining softly when he opened the door. “Hi Princess, good morning.” he crooned to her as he approached her slowly. She looked at him warily, and for a minute he froze, fearing that she had forgotten him. “It’s okay beautiful, you remember Uncle Paul, right?” he asked softly. She reached out her small hand and made a grab for him. He went to her and lifted her from the crib. He couldn’t stop the dopey smile that appeared on his face when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the side of her head and took her to the changing table. “Let’s see baby girl, I think we need to find you some clothes and get you dressed. What do you think?” He rambled talking more to himself than to her. One by one he pulled the drawers open until he had found a matching shirt and shorts outfit. 

Fifteen minutes later he was feeling pretty triumphant when she was clean, dry, and changed. He even clumsily attempted to comb her hair. “Now, let’s go find your daddies.” He said picking her up again. He walked out of the nursery to find Will on the couch and Sonny busy in the kitchen. 

“Here we are.” He said stopping beside the couch. “Hi, Daddy’s angel.” Will said holding out his arms for his daughter. Paul laughed when Arianna lunged for Will. He handed her over and stood there watching Will lavish kisses over his daughters face. “Wow.” Will said taking in her outfit and hair, sure it wasn’t perfect but pretty darn good for a first try. “Uncle Paul did a good job dressing you pumpkin, almost better than me and Daddy Sonny.” He said tickling her under her arm. He looked up at Paul and winked at him. “Thanks for dressing her.” To his astonishment Paul actually blushed. “I wanted to do it.” He said shrugging off the thanks. 

“You ready for breakfast?” Will asked, looking at Arianna, who nodded enthusiastically. “Come on then, let’s see what Daddy Sonny has for you.” He said as he hoisted her up and carried her to the kitchen. He placed her into her high chair, and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out the juice and poured some in a spill proof cup for her. He handed it to her and got down her favorite princess plate. Sonny put some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast on her plate. Will took the plate and blew the eggs off of them to cool them off before handing her the plate. “Here you go princess.” He said. 

“How do you like your eggs Paul?” Sonny asked looking over at him. “No, you don’t have to cook for me.” Paul answered him. “Nonsense.” Sonny argued, “I am not doing this because I have to, I am doing it because I want to. Now how do you want your eggs?” He asked again. Paul scratched the back of his neck, “Umm over easy is good.” He said. Sonny nodded and turned back to the stove. Meanwhile Will pulled the plates down from the cupboard that they would need. Sonny finished the breakfast while Will made toast and coffee, then he pulled the butter and jelly, and coffee creamer from the refrigerator and set them on the table. Paul watched them for a minute or two, before he went to the cupboard that housed the glassware and pulled down juice glasses and coffee cups for each of them. He set those on the table and then gathered out the silverware. Will watched him and admired how seamlessly he fit into their lives. 

They were just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Paul looked at Will and Sonny. They were all three shirtless and anyone with half a brain would be able to figure out exactly what had been going on here. “Should I go into the bedroom?” He asked already reaching for his plate. Will touched his hand. “No…. we may as well get the dramatics over with so we can just get on with life.” He said. “Sonny would you mind getting the door?” 

Sonny walked over and pulled the door open. “Good Morning, Dr Evans.” He said opening the door and stepping out of her way. “Won’t you come in?” he said. “Thank you Sonny.” She said moving into the apartment. “When I kept Ari last week, I must have forgotten to pack this blanket.” She said handing Sonny a very new looking pink fleece blanket, I couldn’t remember if it was one of her favorites or not.” She said apologetically.

“Thanks for bringing it by.” Sonny said politely. Marlena turned to face him and he saw the surprise register on her face when she took in the scene in the kitchen. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said, “I believe you know Paul.” He continued trying to sound as normal as possible. “Yes, Paul and I have met on a couple of occasions, But maybe one of you would care to explain to me why he is here.” She said. 

Will sighed. “You can drop the act Grandma, I am sure my dad already filled you in on my current situation.” Will said. He just wanted to cut to the chase, he was not in the mood to play guessing games with his grandmother. She was one person that he loved and respected, and he valued her opinion but he was not letting anyone dissuade him from seeing this through. 

“Actually Will, I haven’t spoken to your father, but to be perfectly honest I received a frantic call from your mother insisting that I get right over here and check on you.” She said. “That was all she asked, no reason, no explanation, no indication at all about what I may find. And well you know your mother, you know how high strung she is, especially when something is bothering her. I personally never take her outbursts seriously until I find some cause for concern. This time, I do have to admit that I can see why she is concerned.” 

Will nodded, “Fine.” He said. “Do you want to join us for breakfast and then maybe you can form your own opinion.” Marlena smiled at him, she was not yet used to this confident side of Will. “Sure, I will have some toast and coffee.” He said. Will grabbed another cup out of the cupboard and poured her some coffee, he sat it down and grabbed her a small plate putting some toast on it. They all took their seats around the table. Arianna was content for the moment to play with her left over food, chasing the bits that had fallen off of the plate around on her tray with her spoon. 

“So” Marlena said, breaking the tense silence. “I take it that you have all three came to an agreeable understanding.” She said, giving them an opening to start the conversation. Sonny nodded quietly, he knew that he should probably be the one to speak up and explain this, since he was obviously the common denominator and also he had left Will to deal with his dad alone. He cleared his throat to start to speak but Paul spoke first. 

“Dr Evans, I know this must be a shock to you.” He said. “But if you could just try and understand that this is the best possible solution for all of us. We really…. No, I mean, I really made a mess out of things to begin with. I was the one that didn’t value Sonny when I had him, I am the one that turned down his proposal. I am also the one that came to Salem, purposefully because I knew he was here, and then when he refused my advances, I set my eyes on someone else. And lastly, in the worst possible twist of fate, I slept with his husband. It was a very tangled web, but after Will and I slept together I realized that I had somehow fallen in love with him too.” He said, leveling his gaze at her. Marlena noticed the three of them joining hands across the table and remained quiet, urging him to continue. “I knew that Sonny still loved me, even if he was too stubborn to admit it, So I went to the hospital the day he was being released, determined to get the truth out of him. Will walked in on our conversation, and things got complicated. We both thought that Sonny was leaving town wanting nothing to do with either one of us. But by some miracle he came back. And this is what we came up with. I never in a million years thought that Will would ever be able to have any real feelings for me after all the pain that I caused him, but..” 

“But I do, I love you Paul.” Will interrupted him, squeezing his hand. Paul smiled at him, “I know, and you know I love you too.” Paul said. Will looked over to Marlena, “This isn’t some sick thing like dad tried to make it out to be, this is more than sex, more than me trying to hold on to Sonny… we ALL love each other.” He said passionately. Sonny looked at Marlena, “That’s true, the whole thing, and you should know that Will and I were going to fight for our marriage to work, even if this that we have between all of us hadn’t happened.” 

Marlena remained quiet for several minutes. Thinking over everything that they had said, and their actions and reactions to what the other was saying. “Will, my dear boy.” She said finally, “You of all people know that I am not most people and I hear a lot of unconventional stuff from time to time. A lot of times the most unconventional solutions, come from the most levelheaded people. And honey, I know you, I know your heart, so it isn’t especially hard for me to understand how you could love Sonny and Paul at the same time. I suspect that you already had some pretty deep rooted feelings for Paul before the two of you were intimate.” She said. Will was quiet as he considered what she said, It was true that he had developed a crush on Paul early on. “We just want you to understand that we are in this for the long haul, even though we are not sure how everything will work.” Sonny said. 

“I think you all will be just fine, as long as you keep the lines of communication open, between all of you, be honest with each other. And of course you are going to need to be able to ignore all of the negative push back that you are going to receive. People are not going to accept this right off the bat, some of them won’t ever accept it.” She warned. 

“We will deal with all of that as it comes.” Will agreed. “Are you all moving in together?” Marlena asked curiously. “No, at least not at first.” Sonny said. “Paul is going to rent the apartment across the hall.” He explained. “I think that is wise to take it slow.” She said, “And I believe if you are all serious about this…. Arrangement, then I think you are smart to introduce it to Arianna early on, it will be easier and more natural for her.” Will smiled. “Yeah that is exactly what I was thinking.” 

Marlena took one more drink of her coffee and stood up, she went over to the high chair and dropped a kiss on the top of Arianna’s head. She turned to Will, Paul, and Sonny, I had better go, but I will be by to check on you in a couple of weeks.” She said. “Grandma, what are you going to tell mom?” Will asked apprehensively. “I am going to tell her that I did come by and check on you, and that you all three seem to have everything well in hand, and that she needs to leave you all alone and let you run your own lives.” She said smiling… “No whether or not she listens to me, we will have to wait and see.” Will nodded, this he knew all too well. “Thanks, Grandma.” 

Marlena walked over and pulled Will into a hug, “Anytime.” She said, before she turned to Sonny and pulled him into a hug too.” She turned to Paul, and he held out his hand for her to shake. Marlena chuckled and pushed his hand aside, “You may as well get over here.” She said, pulling him in for a hug. Paul grinned and hugged her back. She winked at him and then let herself out of the apartment. 

Once the door was closed Will, Paul, and Sonny sat back down around the table. Sonny picked up his fork and took a bite of the food on his plate. None of them had eaten much while Marlena had been there. “Ugh.” He said, the food was cold, greasy, and unappetizing. “Why don’t we just skip breakfast and go grab lunch somewhere?” He asked. Will and Paul agreed, pushing their plates away. 

“Hey!” Paul said excitedly, “Why don’t we take Ari to the zoo today, It is supposed to be a gorgeous day.” Will and Sonny looked at each other, “I could get T to cover my shift at the club.” Sonny agreed. “I can write my article later.” Will added. “Awesome!” Paul said. “It’s going to be a great day. I will get dressed and go by the leasing office so that I can see if I can rent the apartment across the hall and then I will run over to the hotel and get dressed.”

“Great!” Will and Sonny said together. Paul got up and disappeared into the bedroom to put his clothes from the night before on. Will got up and cleared the table, he put stuff away and scrapped the plates before he loaded the dishwasher. Meanwhile Sonny rescued Ari from the high chair. “What do you say Ari, do you want to go to the zoo today?” He asked. “Yay!, Zoo!” Ari mimicked bouncing in Sonny’s arms, clapping loudly. “Well then, let’s get you all cleaned up and ready.” He said, carrying her into the nursery. He used wet wipes to clean the mess from her hands, arms, and face.” Then he sat her in the crib while he packed a bag with everything that they would need for the day. She gurgled happily and clapped, waiting patiently for Daddy Sonny to pick her up again. 

Will finished tidying up the kitchen and went into the bedroom to change. He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about his grandmothers reaction to finding Paul there. He had known as soon as he heard her voice that she would react differently than anyone else. Especially different than his fathers, but still he had to admit that she had surprised even him, though she was trained to never show shock or surprise. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Sonny asked. Will looked up to find him lounging against the door jam. “Just thinking about the way that Grandma Marlena acted today.” Will answered. “It was great, wasn’t it?” Sonny asked. “Yeah.” Will agreed. “I think she is probably one of the only people that will accept us, especially at first.” He said looking at Sonny, gauging his reaction carefully. “That’s okay by me.” Sonny said. “I really don’t care what people think anymore.”

“Oh?” will asked. “Yeah….” Sonny said. “I am happy and you are happy, Paul is happy. Arianna seems to like Paul…. To hell with everyone else.” He said. 

“That’s the spirit.” Will said as he got up and started pulling out clothes. They got dressed in shorts and tee shirts and went back into the living room to wait for Paul to get back. It was almost an hour before the door opened and Paul stepped into the apartment carrying a small suitcase. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought some of my own pajama bottoms and a couple of changes of clothes to leave here.” He said shyly. “

“Of course we don’t mind.” Sonny said. “Did you get by the leasing office?” he asked. Paul nodded, “Yep, I rented it, for a six month lease but they said that they have to replace the carpet and paint before I can move in, so I should be able to move my things in at the end of next week.” He finished. 

“Great, that isn’t too long of a wait.” Will said. “Are we ready to go to the zoo, before somebody starts a riot?” he said inclining his head toward Ari. Paul and Sonny nodded their agreement. Sonny picked up the bag and threw it over his shoulder while Arianna reached for Paul. “I think she likes you.” Will commented as Paul picked up his smiling daughter. “The feeling is mutual.” Paul said. 

“Well, let’s go then.” Sonny said, ushering them all out the door. The closest zoo was a two hour drive away. Arianna happily watched the scenery rolling by the window as Paul, Sonny, and Will talked amicably. 

“So Paul,” Will said. “You said that you get to move in next week, but if I am not mistaken all you have to move in, is a couple of suitcases.” Paul nodded, scratching the back of his neck again. “Yeah, I guess I didn’t really think of that.” He said. “Good thing it’s just a studio.” Sonny added. “Yeah, I guess.” Paul said. “All I really need is a bed, a couple of chairs, and maybe a small entertainment center and a TV.” 

“Yeah and a small table in case you want to have someone over for dinner or something.” Will said. Sonny nodded. “Yeah, but you should make sure the bed is umm big, you never know when we may want to spend the night.” He added. 

“I tell you what, we will all go bed shopping together.” Paul said. Sonny giggled out loud. “That will sure cause a scene, the three of us rolling around on a bed together down at the mattress depot.” He said. Will and Paul giggled too. 

“Here, we are princess.” Will said, as they pulled into the parking lot for the zoo. Will pulled into a parking spot and they all piled out of the car. Paul went over and purchased the tickets. They spent the first couple of hours exploring the African Kingdom and Monkey Hill. They were about to start through the Rain Forest when Sonny noticed that Arianna was now down for the count in the stroller they had rented for her, when she had grown tired of walking. “Hey, our princess is asleep.” He said. 

“We should stop and eat while she naps.” Will said. Paul and Sonny agreed and they found the closest cafe and Will settled down in a chair outside, while he waited for Sonny and Paul to bring him something to eat. He couldn’t help but think about what an awesome day they were having. Paul had fit himself into their lives seamlessly, and he had managed to make it seem so easy and natural. 

Arianna woke from her nap a few minutes before they were done eating, and Will excused himself from the table to go a get her some French fries, leaving her with Sonny and Paul. He got the French fries and a box of vanilla milk before making his way back to the table. Arianna had Paul and Sonny in stitches when he got back. She was imitating the chimpanzee’s which she had loved. Will just hoped that she didn’t try swinging from things at home. Will put the French fries in front of her and put the straw in her milk before handing it to her. They watched as she ate enthusiastically. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around the other parts of the zoo, through the tropical rain forest and the savannah, then lastly the swamp regions that held the alligators and pythons. They had to rush through the last part, Arianna wasn’t particularly fond of the snakes. They turned in the stroller and started for the car, but Arianna had other ideas as they passed the gift shop… “Toy…. TOY… she called pointing toward the gift shop.

“No… Baby girl, no toy today.” Will said. “Toy!!!!” She called again. Will kept walking toward the car, but Sonny and Paul had both stopped. “Will..” Sonny said, “One toy wouldn’t hurt.” Will looked at Sonny, “But she really doesn’t need a toy, she has hundreds of toys.” He said, “Plus all of that stuff in there is just junk anyway.” Paul looked at Will and poked his lips out… “Come on Daddy, please can she get a toy?” Will groaned, knowing he had lost the battle. “You two are incorrigible.” He said as Paul opened the door for him. “By the way, YOU don’t ever call me daddy again. It just sounds weird, knowing… well you know.” He said as he passed through the open door. 

They wandered around the gift shop for what seemed like hours, while Arianna searched for her very much UN needed toy. “WILL, SONNY, back here!” Paul called from the far corner of the shop. They hurried to his side. “Look!” He said. “It is like one of those old photo booths, where you can choose a border and a caption for your photo. Let’s get our picture made for our very first family zoo day.” He said.

“Paul, we are never going to all fit in there. The seat is only wide enough for two people.” Sonny said, even though he really liked the idea of a ‘family’ picture. “We can make it work.” Paul said, as he climbed into the booth. He sat on the bench, and Sonny was right he took almost the entire bench. “Hand me Arianna.” He said. Will handed her in the booth and she went happily to Paul. “Now.” Paul said. “You and Sonny climb in and each of you sit on one of my legs.” Will looked at him oddly and shrugged his shoulders. Sonny went around the other side of the booth and climbed in awkwardly. He sat on Paul’s Knee and put his arm around his shoulder. Will followed Sonny’s lead and crowded into the other side and propped himself on the edge of Paul’s other knee. He put his arm on top of Sonny’s around Paul’s neck and Paul held up Arianna so she could be seen by the camera. “Are we ready?” He asked before he reached out to press the button to take the picture. “Yes.” Will and Sonny agreed readily. Paul reached out and pressed the button but at the last minute Arianna turned and kissed Paul’s cheek loudly. “Love Unca Paul.” She said when she pulled away. They all laughed, except Will who felt like crying from happiness.

They managed to untangle themselves and maneuver out of the booth. Then they made their way to the counter to wait for the picture. “Here we are.” The older lady said pulling the picture off of the printing machine. “This is precious.” She said handing the picture over for their approval. The camera had caught the exact moment that Arianna had kissed Paul’s cheek. “Now you just have to pick out a picture mat and tell me what caption you want on it.” She said pointing to the display over to the right of the counter. They walked over and Arianna immediately picked the one with monkeys on it. Sonny handed it to the lady and asked her to inscribe it. “A new family is born with the date.” She looked at him oddly but typed it into the machine, then she fed the Picture mat through. When it came out she put it all into a premade frame and handed it across the counter. “Will that be all?” she asked. “TOY!” Ari called again. 

Paul laughed, “Come on princess, show Uncle Paul which toy you want.” He wandered over to the stuffed animal wall and she picked an orangutan that was as big as she is. “This one?” Paul asked, Arianna hugged the animal tightly. “Alright, this one it is.” Paul said going back to the counter. He pulled out his Mastercard and paid for the picture and the animal. Then they were on their way. 

They were about half way home before Arianna relaxed her grip on the animal as she fell asleep. “Should we grab some dinner before we head home?” Will asked. “Sure wherever you want to go is fine with me!” Paul agreed. 

“Sonny, you chose.” Will said. 

“Let’s go to the pub.” Sonny said. “May as well get people used to us.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Will said, turning the car in that direction.


	9. Standing up for love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny stands up to his mom, regarding his current relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. LIfe has thrown me a couple curves lately.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Paul said as they walked back to the car. Sonny was being exceptionally quiet for most of the time they were at the pub. Arianna was fighting sleep. It hadn’t been the easiest meal they had in public… especially since there had been an older couple that had been shooting them indignant looks the whole time they had been there, and then a younger woman who had been quite vocal about her opinion. It of course was not enough to change his mind about Will and  
Sonny, he just hoped it wasn’t enough to change theirs either.

When they were finally in the car and on their way, Sonny began to open up again. “It wasn’t that great either.” He said simply. He was angry and hurt. He just wanted to scream and rage at people to mind their own business. But mostly he just wanted to not care what they thought. He had known it was going to be a challenge and that people were not going to understand. But he could not believe how open people were in their hostility.

“Sonny.” Will said quietly. “It doesn’t matter., their opinions, their stares… nothing.”

Sonny sighed.. “Don’t you think that I know that Will… I don’t even care what people think about us. What is getting to me is how people are going to treat our daughter…How they are already treating her. Didn’t you hear that woman… ‘That poor child.’ …” he mimicked her.

“Yes.” Will agreed, “I heard her. But do you think for one second that Arianna is ‘that poor child’ that she was imagining?” he asked.

Sonny remained quiet for a couple of minutes mulling over the question, before he finally shook his head no.. “No.” he said quietly.

“And why isn’t she?” Will pressed him further.

“Because she has all three of us that love and adore her.” Sonny answered immediately.

“EXACTLY!” Will said. “They just don’t understand, and who really cares if they ever do.”

“I’m sorry.” Paul spoke up from the back seat. “If I hadn’t held both of your hands across the table, then no one would have thought a second thought about it. We could have just been three friends out enjoying a meal together.”

Will shook his head. “Nooo…” he said adamantly. “No apologies for wanting to touch one of us or both of us.. we were holding hands, it wasn’t like we going at it in the booth or something. If we start apologizing for wanting to show affection now, we are going to be apologizing for the rest of our lives.”

Paul nodded at Will and sat back in his seat, relieved.

Sonny glanced over at Will, he had been feeling so guilty, especially in the beginning, but it had never really gone away. But he was starting to realize more and more that the guilt was misplaced and not necessary. Will wanted this as much as he did, maybe even more. Will was an all or nothing Man…. He was either in 100% or not at all, there was no in between with him. He was now realizing that he had been doing Will a dis-service by thinking that he was going along with this relationship to hold on to Sonny. And Will was right about Arianna too, she was an amazing little girl and she was so lucky to have so many people to love and care for her.

Will reached over and twined his fingers with Sonny’s, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “We are going to make it through this.. ALL of us.” He stressed, catching Paul’s gaze in the rear view mirror. Paul gave him a half smile and nodded.

Once they had arrived back at the apartment, Will carried Arianna in and took her straight into her bedroom, he tugged her shoes off and tucked her underneath her covers. He knew she was not down for the night, but it had been a big day and Will figured she deserved a late nap. He stood over her for several long minutes, gazing down on her, wondering how he had gotten soo lucky, to have such a beautiful young daughter.

Soon he wondered back out into the living room where Sonny was sitting on the couch and Paul was no where to be seen. “Where’s Paul?” he asked.

Sonny glanced up at him, then went back to examining his nails. “He mumbled something about needing to get something from the hotel anyway. He said he would just see us tomorrow.” Sonny said.

“Was he upset?” Will asked.

Sonny looked up again. “I think so.” He said, “I am pretty sure that he probably thinks I am having second thoughts. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell something was wrong.”

Will nodded. “I thought he may have something on his mind. You should go and talk to him.”

“You should go.” Sonny said. “He will listen to you.”

Will shook his head. “No, I think it has to be you. Paul knows where I stand on this… he knew from that first time. He needs to hear from you, alone… without me.”

“Are you sure?” Sonny asked warily

“Yes of course.” Will said, “You go, I am just going to stay here and wait for Ari to wake up.”

Sonny pushed himself up off of the couch. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said as he walked out the door. Will watched him go until the door was closed firmly behind him, then he dropped onto the couch and leaned his head back. It was way too early for everything to be falling completely apart already.

Paul wandered along, meandering aimlessly through town, taking the scenic route to the hotel. Soo many thoughts were running through his mind. Was he doing the wrong thing, was he being selfish? Could he really jeopardize Arianna’s family life? What if they couldn’t make it work? He knew he would be devastated. The more time he spent with them.. the more he fell in love with them… all of them, even Arianna. He could see himself being there to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman. But what would Arianna be put through if they had to split, would she be able to move past it? He loved Sonny, he always had, but Will held the other half of his heart. “Ugh…” he groaned aloud. He was so busy waging his own personal battle in his mind that he was paying virtually no attention to where he was going.

He was completely shocked when he bumped into Adrienne Kiriakis. “I’s so glad we bumped into one another.” She said. “I think it is time that we have a little talk.”

“Uh sure.” Paul said, knowing that it was a very bad idea, but he could see no way around it. He nodded to the small alcove in the park with a bench in it. At least it would offer a minimal amount of privacy. “Over here.” He said, leading the way without turning around.

Once they were seated on the bench, Paul gave her a wary glance as he waited to see what she had to say.

“Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on between you and my son?” She asked pointedly.

“Not really.” Paul answered honestly. “I don’t see how it is any of your business.”

“Jackson is my son.” Adrienne said, glaring at him, as if she didn’t like having to state the obvious.

Paul grinned at her, unabashed by her anger. “Your GROWN son, who has a mind of his own and is quite capable of running his own life.” He reminded her.

"AND he is a married man.” She spat at him, jumping up off of the bench and turning on him. “And I want you to leave him alone.”

Paul opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, when he realized that she had no idea that the three of them were all together. Apparently she thought that his goal was to break up Sonny’s marriage. She raved on and on while he tried to think of a gentle way of breaking the news.

She had worked herself into a frenzy. “Sonny is finally happy, he has the life that he wants, and there is no room for you in his life or in this town.”

“Mrs. Kiriakis… I am not here to ruin Sonny’s relationship with his husband. I would never do that, I love your son.”

She looked at him, and her expression softened. “Oh honey… if that is true, then you have to leave Salem… for good and let Sonny be happy.” She said.

“That’s the last thing he needs to do to make me happy.” Sonny said stepping into the alcove and surprising them both.

Adrienne whirled around, “Honey, what are you doing here?” she asked. “You should be home with your husband.”

Sonny ignored her and went straight to Paul. “We were worried about you.” He said, he reached down and took both of Paul’s hands in his. “We want you to come back to the apartment.”

“I’m sorry, I just needed to get out and clear my head. And I also wanted to give the two of you some time to talk in private.” Paul said. “I was going to come back in the morning.”

Sonny nodded. “We may have things that we need to talk about.” He acknowledged. “But we need to talk about them together… ALL three of us. Whatever is going on whatever happens, we are all affected by it.”

Paul nodded, “I just don’t want you or Will to feel like I am causing problems for you. I saw how upset you were when we left the pub, and I never want to give you any reason to feel upset like that. I will walk away before I bring any kind of pain or embarrassment to you or Will, or Arianna.” He vowed.

Adrienne stood over to the side, listening intently to the conversation. Will’s name kept coming up over and over and it was becoming clear to her that Will knew where Sonny was, but it wasn’t adding up.

“Don’t talk like that.” Sonny said, “You could never cause her any embarrassment or pain. What could be better for our little girl, than to have three men in her life that love and adore her. She is going to grow up with three doting fathers.”

Paul grinned at Sonny, “I do love that little girl.” He admitted.

“And she loves you too.” Sonny said, stepping closer to Paul. “Now will you please come home with me, where you belong.”

Paul hesitated for a brief moment. “I need to go to the hotel and grab a few things. But I will meet you back at the apartment, if that’s okay.”

Sonny nodded. “Why don’t you go ahead and check out of the hotel room and just bring your things to the apartment.” He suggested. “Your apartment will be ready in a few days anyway.”

Paul looked at Sonny wide-eyed. “Are you sure?” he asked “What is Will going to think about that idea?”

Sonny grinned widely, “He will think it is the best idea I have ever had. He is the one that sent me after you.”

“Okay then.” Paul said. “I will see you back at the apartment?”

“Yeah, I am going to go and let Will know that I found you.” Sonny said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Paul gave him a little wave and turned to leave. “Goodnight Mrs. Kiriakis.” He said, when he noticed that she was still standing there.

Adrienne stepped in front of Sonny when he moved to leave. “I need to talk to you. NOW.” She stressed.

Sonny rolled his eyes and resigned himself to her usual hysterics. “Make it quick.” He said. “I have plans tonight.”

“Oh Honey…. What are you doing?” She wailed, dropping onto the bench.

Sonny looked at her. “Being happy Mom… that’s what I am doing.” He said. 

“But at what cost? This is never going to work out. It just isn’t right, and you are all going to get hurt…. Especially Arianna.” Adrienne said.

“Who says?” Sonny asked. “Who’s to say that what we want for our lives is wrong… All three of us agree, this is what we want.”

Adrienne opened her mouth to answer, but Sonny held a hand up. “Never mind don’t answer that, because it is not going to make a difference. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I love them, BOTH of them.” He said.

“And what happens when one of you gets tired of sharing?” Or even worse than that what happens if one of you falls in love with someone else. Are you going to just open your relationship to that person too?” She asked glaring at him.

“Why do you have to do that? You make it sound like something cheap and disgusting.” Sonny said, his voice raising. “It’s not like that, this is about the three of us taking an unusual situation and making it work for us.”

“I’m just worried about you… you’re my son and I love you, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She said reaching out to him. She placed her hand on his arm, looking at him pleadingly.

Sonny reached her hand and held it between his own. He knew from experience that nothing that he could do or say would appease her or make her happy. “Then just be happy for me mom, and pray that this works out for me. I’m sorry but I have to get home.” He said, releasing her hand. “I love you, Mom.”

He turned and walked off without a backwards glance. Glancing at his watch, he thought he would have just enough time to get home and tell Will that he told Paul it was okay to move in with them until his apartment was ready. He felt like that news should come from him.

He got to the apartment just as Paul stepped out of a taxi and handed the driver a folded bill. He jogged over and grabbed Paul’s two dufel bags from the trunk while he grabbed the suitcases. “Ready?” he asked.

Paul nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They walked into the apartment building together. When they made it into the apartment, Will was no where to be seen. Sonny walked into the nursery to find it empty. He wondered where Will and Arianna had disappeared to in such a short time.

Sonny walked back into the living room. “They aren’t here.” He said stating the obvious. “I have no idea where they could be.”

“Maybe he left a note.” Paul said, glancing around but not seeing one.

“It’s pretty late for Will to be taking Ari out.” Sonny said worriedly. “Usually we don’t take Arianna out this late, it’s really close to her bed time.”

“Yeah, but she did have a late nap.” Paul reminded him. He sat own and patted the cushion beside him. “You may as well come sit down with me, you aren’t going to grow any taller… and you may just wear a hole in the carpet pacing if you don’t stop.” He said.

Sonny sighed but went over and sat down beside Paul on the couch, his knee was leaned casually against Paul’s leg. Without Will there it felt a little awkward, and the silence stretched out between them.

Paul didn’t want to admit it, but it felt strange to be alone with Sonny. And it didn’t make sense because now that the three of them were in a relationship together, there would be no way that all three of them would be together every second. He knew that there was going to be times that Sonny and Will would be together without him, just like he knew that he would be alone with Sonny at times and Will at other times. He guessed it would take some time for them all to get used to how things were going to be. For now he would just settle for breaking the tension that had settled in the room.

“So I should say Thank You for standing up to your mom for me tonight.” Paul said. “it was amazing to see you so confident about what you want.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sonny asked. “I know I have been on the fence, more than you and Will, but it is only because I felt like Will was going along with this to make me happy and I want more for him than that. I would never let him make such a huge sacrifice for me.” Paul thought about that for a minute. “That’s understandable. But Will has a lot of pride, and even taking into consideration how much he loves you, I don’t think that Will would go along with anything like what we have to keep you or me… Trust me when I tell you that Will loves you, and he loves me. And he WANTS this… he wants to be with you and he wants to be with me. This is not a sacrifice for him.

Sonny closed his eyes relishing the words. “I know that in my heart.” He said. “I just wish I could explain it to my brain… it keeps telling me that I am expecting too much and taking advantage of the situation.”

“Don’t over think it…. Just trust in Will, and his love for us. He would tell you if he felt taken advantage of.”

“You should listen to him Sonny… he’s pretty smart” Will said from the door way.

Sonny’s eyes flew to meet Will’s. “How long have you been standing there?” He asked.

Will shrugged, “Long enough.” He answered, walking into the room and closing and locking the door behind him. He eyed the suitcases sitting over by the bedroom, and looked at Sonny raising an eyebrow.

Sonny smiled sheepishly. “I kinda told Paul he could stay with us till his apartment is ready.” He said.

Paul stood. “I’m sorry, I can go back to the hotel if you…”

“I think you staying here is a fabulous idea.” Will said, walking over close enough to pull him into a kiss. “You are always welcome here.” He said when they broke apart. Will reached out to Sonny, pulling him up off the couch.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you both got home, but I got a call from Grandma Marlena who asked to have a slumber party with Arianna tonight.” He said.

“Oh…” Sonny said, “So we have the place to ourselves tonight?” he asked.

Will nodded, "It appears so." He said as he grabbed each of them by the hand and led them toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO.... I got inspired by a thought.... and a song..... and here ya go!!!!

Will led Paul and Sonny into the bedroom, he pushed them into a seated position on the edge of the bed. He grinned at then with the silliest look on his face. 

Paul and Sonny looked at each other, trying to figure out what had inspired his suddenly happy, carefree mood. Will wiggled his eyebrows at them and then walked over to the speaker dock that was positioned on the bedside table. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and opened the Pandora app, scrolling until he found his favorite station. As soon as Will dropped it into the cradle music filled the room. 

Sonny was intrigued… he knew that Will wasn’t really fond of dancing in public, not that he and Paul could be considered public, but truthfully Will almost never danced period. He had been lucky enough to catch him letting loose when he thought he was alone, a time or two and he happened to think Will had some serious moves, no matter what Will thought. 

With all of that being said, there wasn’t a more surprised person on the plant the minute that Will’s hips started swaying to the notes of Burred Lines. He watched open mouthed as Will wiggled and shook his body this way and that…. Will looked good even twirling around and being silly. His eyes were wide and his lips puckered into a sexy pout… he shook his shoulders and jiggled his ass in their direction. His moves were soo exaggerated that they literally made Sonny and Paul giggle. Will chuckled too and threw his head back and shimmied across the floor, fingers snapping, arms flailing. Sonny and Paul were in stitches. 

Blurred Lines faded and Buttons took its place. Sonny groaned… he wasn’t particularly a fan of the Pussycat Dolls, But when he noticed that Will’s movements were becoming more calculated… the sway of his hips slower…. More defined…. He thought maybe he could learn to like them, A LOT! Will’s hands rubbed down his own torso, lifting the bottom of his shirt giving them a glimpse of his toned abdomen, before dropping it back into place. The teasing glint in his eye, gave him an air of mischievousness.

Paul reached out, touching Sonny, his hand resting on his knee, squeezing him there, seemingly asking ‘Are you seeing this?” …. Fuck yeah, he was seeing it, he just wasn’t believing it. “Hmmmm Will.” Paul groaned. “You are so damn sexy right now.” Paul’s hand slid higher up on Sonny’s leg. 

Will looked at them from beneath his half closed eyelids, as he continued to move to the music. He slid his hands back up his body thrusting them into his hair on either side. He slung his head from side to side… slowly. He took his hips down, dropping his ass low to the floor, reaching for his ankles and dragging his hands all the way up his legs, moaning loudly.

“Fuck Will.” Sonny whimpered, “You are so fucking gorgeous.” His eyes followed Will’s every move. His pants had become uncomfortable and damp, just from the little show Will was putting on, and from the looks of things he wasn’t done yet. 

Will smiled shyly at them. He had actually started this dance party for Sonny, because he knew that it had been a rough day for him. If that jackass at dinner hadn’t been enough to stress him completely out then Will was sure running into his mom had done the trick… Oh yeah he knew that Sonny had seen her when he went to find Paul…. She had called Will screeching at him at the top of her lungs as soon as Sonny was out of her sight… she had said some things that were downright disgusting and Will wondered how many of the spiteful things she had dared to say to Sonny. Will had become increasingly angry as she spouted off the hateful comments, but he had listened politely until she finished, then he told her to mind her own damned business and to leave Sonny and Paul the hell alone and then he promptly hung up. … but now that they were here, and even though he was making a fool of himself…. They seemed to be enjoying it. 

Buttons faded slowly and then J.T. was singing about ‘Bringing Sexy Back.’ …. Hmm…. Will thought, Why the hell not?

Getting down to business, he toed his shoes off and kicked them out of the way. Will turned and moved, shaking his hips, rotating his ass in tight circles turning around and around, letting them see him from every angle before he turned back to face them. His hips swaying softly as he grasped the bottom of his shirt, seeking and finding the buttons, working them free one by one. 

Paul’s heart rate increased a little bit more with every released button… was he dreaming this, or was Will really stripping for them. Sonny’s fingers reached out and tangled with his own, squeezing tightly. This was no dream… He growled under his breath and clenched his other hand in the comforter they were sitting on, in a effort to keep himself sitting on the bed, because what he really wanted to do was help Will get those clothes off his body pronto…. 

Will shook, shimmied and swayed, rocking his hips to the beat as he turned from them again as the last button was free of its closure. He looked over his left shoulder and caught Sonny’s eye, he winked at him saucily and eased the material off of his left shoulder, shrugging to the beat of the music… then he turned and glanced over his right shoulder. Looking intensely at Paul, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and moved the fabric off of that shoulder as well.... Paul and Sonny groaned in unison. 

Will turned back to them and opened the shirt wide, flashing them before he pulled it back to him, covering up as if he were suddenly shy. His head went back and he covered his face with his hands…. The shirt parted and he drug his hands down his body… before he let the material drift off of his arms and float to the floor.   
His hands went to his ass, sliding into his pockets, shoving his pants lower on his hips, exposing the band of his briefs. He drug his hands back up, tugging on his own nipples, licking his lips… 

The sounds Sonny and Paul were making competed with the music pouring out of the speakers, and encouraged Will… making him feel empowered. His hands went to his hips, then slid down over his package, rubbing himself through his jeans. His head dropped back and his eyes closed as he relished his own touch.   
The sharp intake of breath from the direction of the bed, reminded Will that he wasn’t done yet. He popped the button loose and swiveled his hips slowly as he lowered the tab of the zipper. He rocked his hips and pushed the jeans down over his hips, shimmying them down his thighs. His tongue peeked out moistening his lips. When they pooled at his feet, he kicked them off of his feet and shoved them to the side. His underwear were damp and uncomfortable, stretched taut over his engorged cock. 

When Justin was done singing about bringing Sexy Back, and Jon Mayer started singing about the body being a wonderland…. Will slowed it down for them…exciting both Paul and Sonny even more. Will turned a couple of slow sexy circles, touching his body everywhere, before dancing close enough to them to be touched.   
Will was excited himself almost past the point of being able to concentrate. Their reactions to him, had really gotten him excited. They made him feel sexy, even though he knew he wasn’t. 

Paul’s hand snaked out and grabbed Will’s wrist pulling him to them. He pulled Will between his thighs. “Damn Will… You are so sexy I thought I was going to burst in my pants like a teenager.” He said, “That was one hell of a show you just put on.” 

Will ducked his head, embarrassed at the praise. 

“Oh No..” Sonny said, tunneling his fingers into Will’s hair, tugging it, using it as leverage to raise Will’s head so that he could look into his eyes. “Where is that confident sexy tiger that just turned us both on so badly…. Don’t get shy one me now… that was really fucking hot.” 

Will shook his head from side to side… denying the compliment. 

“Oh yeah babe… it was.” Sonny said, picking up Will’s hand and moving it to his lap, placing it right over his rock hard erection. He urged Will to massage him through his jeans… “That is what you do to me Will, can you feel how turned on I am right now?” 

Will nodded and swallowed thickly as Paul’s hands touched his chest and glided over his hips. He took Will’s hand in his and guided Will to his lap, mimicking Sonny… “Same thing over here… I am so hot for you right now, one little touch may push me right over the edge.”

“MMMMMMMMMM” Will couldn’t contain his reaction. 

“Sooooo.” Sonny said. “Now that you have us all hot and bothered what do you plan on doing with us?”

Will looked at them, realizing that he was standing there in the buff and they were still fully dressed. He backed up and little and took their hands pulling them to their feet. Then he turned to Sonny and grasped the bottom of his pull over, pulling it up he tugged it over Sonny’s head, off of his body, then dropped it on the floor. He smoothed his hands over the newly explored skin. He pulled Sonny’s head to his and connected their lips in a sensuous kiss, slipping his tongue past the barrier of Sonny’s lips, seeking and finding Sonny’s and tangling them together. 

He groaned loudly into Sonny’s mouth when Paul’s arms circled his waist and his hands rested on the V of his hips. Paul’s mouth came to rest on the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder and sucked greedily before sinking his teeth into Will’s skin, nipping him. 

Will was torn between wanting to press forward into Sonny, or move backwards seeking connection with Paul. His fingers went to the button closure of Sonny’s pants he popped it open and released the zipper hurried shoving them off of his hips, taking his underwear with them. Sonny wiggled his hips and kicked his legs until the offending material was off of him completely. He kicked it to the side, and moved in close to Will, fitting their bodies together, he rubbed against him seeking the friction he knew it would bring. 

Will kissed him one final time and turned to Paul. He gave him a sexy grin and pulled his shirt up and over his head dropping it behind him and grabbed his hair, using it to jerk his head down for a kiss, Will licked into his mouth and sucked his lower lip between his teeth nibbling on it lightly. 

Sonny had moved in close to Will, His fingers digging into Will’s hip bones holding him in place as he ground his cock against Will’s ass. 

Will was momentarily distracted by that and Paul took the opportunity to take over the kiss, His tongue plunged into Will’s mouth over and over, twisting and wrestling with Will’s. The kiss was damn near brutal but Will matched him stroke for stroke as he unbuttoned and unzipped Paul’s pants moving them quickly out of his way, and took Paul’s rock hard cock into his hand. He pumped up and down his shaft, taking the precum and smearing it down his length using it for lube.   
Paul growled and slowly moved backwards, pulling Will along with him. Somehow he managed to get onto the bed without falling on his ass. He maneuvered backwards as Will climbed onto the bed with him, and Sonny followed until they were all in the center of the bed. 

Paul and Sonny managed to get Will flat of his back in the middle of them. Sonny remained on his knees, tracing Will’s body with his fingers. 

Will reached for them, groping and touching wherever he could reach. One hand barely grazing Paul’s shoulder and the other taking purchase on Sonny’s hip.   
Sonny moaned grabbing Will’s hand and guiding it to his cock, encouraging Will to wrap his fingers around him. Will complied and Sonny bucked his hips guiding his cock through Will’s closed fist. Sonny moaned above him…. His pulse thrumming is his veins. 

Paul stopped moved and drank in the scene playing out in front of him. Will’s hand was wrapped around Sonny’s dick, Sonny’s head was thrown back in passion exposing the column of his throat. Sooo fucking sexy… both of them. He raised up onto his knee’s and leaned over Wills body, reaching out and pulling Sonny forward, kissing him roughly. 

Sonny was surrounded by sensation, Will’s wrist was in constant motion, twisting around him, his thumb brushing the sensitive head of his cock repeatedly, while Paul assaulted his mouth, wrapping his tongue around his own, they were both dueling for dominance. Paul’s free hand went to Will’s chest, his fingers tugging at Sonny’s nipples, rolling and tweaking them. 

Will changed his position letting go of Sonny… He grinned when Sonny whined above him. Sonny’s hand left Paul’s shoulder and reached blindly for Will. Will grabbed it, gave it a quick kiss and moved it over using his hand he wrapped Sonny’s fingers around Paul’s already leaking member, using his hand to guide Sonny along they began a tempo that was meant to bring Paul to the edge of his control and hold him there. 

Paul broke away from Sonny’s kiss and string of unintelligible words falling from his lips. He moaned loudly momentarily drowning out the music. Once will was sure that Sonny was able to continue taking care of Paul, he shift back closer to Sonny and took Sonny’s ball’s into the palm of his hand. He rolled them in his hand, tugging gently, massaging them as he leaned up and took Sonny’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around him and then taking him to the back of his throat.. Will swallowed around him.. “God… Will.” Sonny shouted….. his body was convulsing over Will. “Yesssss…. Yesss…….Fuuuuuc….” the rest of his words were swallowed by Paul, savagely taking his mouth again…. Kissing him greedily. Sonny spread his knees and slipped further down the bed, and his cock some slipped further into Will’s throat. 

Sonny wrenched his mouth away from Paul… “I’m close Will… sooo close…” he said working hard to draw air into his lungs. Sonny looked at Paul, who was awfully quiet. Paul’s jaw was clenched shut in the effort of holding off his climax. “That good Paul?” Sonny asked as he twisted his wrist in the opposite direction… “So good…” Paul agreed. The muscles in his neck were corded and standing out with the effort of his restraint. 

“MMMMM” Will moaned his agreement. He was close too, he could already feel cum dripping from his dick, creating a small stream across his abdomen. He reached down and took himself in hand, jerking himself to the rhythm that Sonny was now controlling sliding in and out of his willing mouth…. 

Paul was the first one to let loose…. Will sucked Sonny extra hard as he withdrew, causing Sonny to grip Paul a little tighter, dragging his thumb over the hyper sensitive head, practically squeezing the orgasm from his body. Paul lost his control and coated Sonny’s chest with his release. Sonny continued pumping him until there was nothing left for him to give. Paul rested down on the bed, his hands on his knees as he gulped air into his lungs. 

Sonny ran his finger through the cum on his chest gathering some and bringing it to his mouth for a taste…. The combination of Will sucking him and the taste of Paul on his tongue, had his body stretched like it was on a tight rope….. it was no wonder that he filled Will’s throat the second he felt Will’s thumb brush against his entrance. Will sucked him dry, not stopping until Sonny pulled out of his mouth, and leaned down kissing his swollen lips. 

Will was close….. so close to his own release…. That he nearly cried out in pain when Paul caught his wrist and pulled his hand away…. 

Will whimpered and thrashed his head side to side…. “Please.” he said, trying to wrestle his hand away from Paul…. Who was having none of it.. 

“Please…. Please…” he whined again feeling more and more desperate…. 

“Shhhhh…” Sonny whispered… “Let us make you feel good…. Don’t you want us to make you feel good?” He asked. 

Will nodded his head frantically. 

Will’s hips were pumping up into the air seeking something, anything… he just needed someone to touch him now….

Paul buried his face in his stomach licking a path down to his swollen cock, and took Will into his mouth right away, not wanting to torture Will… especially not after that hot dance he had done for them earlier… He swirled his tongue around and around the head, then took him to the back of his throat, sucking him greedily everytime he retreated to do it again. 

“FUCK…. YES!!!!” Will shouted hoarsely. “Like that…. Just like that……” 

Sonny got in on the action, tracing his entire upper body with his tongue, spending extra time kissing and licking his nipples. 

Minutes later Will was screaming out his release his hips jerking, his seed shooting down Paul’s throat… his hands twisted in the comforter…. His hand going to the back of Sonny’s head he jerked his mouth to him, kissing him sinking his teeth into Sonny’s lips….. Stars burst behind Will’s eyes…. driving tears out of his eyes……   
Finally when Will’s body was still….all his energy spent… Sonny and Paul lay down beside him on either side cuddling him close…. 

They lay there for a little while. No one talking, just enjoying being there… together…. 

Sonny actually thought that Will and Paul had both fallen asleep when he stirred thinking that he would go and put together a snack. When he went to move Will’s arm tightened around him. “Where are you going?” He asked. 

“Just to see if we have something to snack on…. I didn’t eat much dinner, and you two gave me a workout…” he teased. 

“I think Will gave us both a workout.” Paul quipped from his side… “I will never be able to hear Justin sing about bringing sexy back again…. Without thinking of you… he added, raising his head and winking at Will.. 

“Shut Up….” Will said, sitting up. 

“Hey!” Paul said “that was meant to be a compliment.”

“Why thank you then.” Will said. 

“He’s right ya know.” Sonny said…. “Every time I hear any one of those songs… it is going to bring me right back to this bedroom…. And I will probably be rock hard just remembering you dancing like that.”

Will blushed and slid off the bed…. “Thanks.” He mumbled again… “now let’s go find you something to eat…. You hungry too Paul?” Will said looking at him expectantly. 

“Sure!” Paul said, “but apparently not for food.” He teased as he pointed to his cock already awakening for what he hoped would be round two…. 

Will grinned…. “Come on babe… food first and then I am sure we can find a way to take care of that…. Right Sonny?” 

“Absofuckinglutely!!!!” Sonny agreed.


	11. Sami weighs in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami blows into town, she gives her opinion....

“Where are you going?” Sonny asked coming out of the bedroom carrying the laundry hamper just in time to see that Will was halfway out the door carrying Arianna on one hip and his messenger bag on his shoulder. 

“I have to go and drop off my flash drive at work and pick up a few things for the weekend and then I am taking Arianna over to see my dad. He called and asked if he could see her.” Will said. I left you a note on the table because I thought you were in the shower. He crossed the room and kissed Sonny lightly on the lips, I am sure I won't be gone long, my dad can't stand to be in the same room with me for every long these days. 

Sonny smiled and tickled Arianna on her side, “Have a good time with Grandpa Lucas.” He said when she giggled. “And hopefully you will have a nice chat with your dad too.” He said looking Will in the eyes. “I know this has been hard on you.”

“He will come around eventually.” Will said, “and If he doesn't then it is his loss, not ours. Nothing is going to change my mind about us.” 

“I know.” Sonny agreed, “But I still don't want to see you hurt.”

Will grinned at him, “I am fine, promise…” He said pressing another kiss to his lips. “Where is Paul anyway?” He asked, “I haven't seen him at all this morning.” 

“He got up pretty early this morning to go to therapy, and he also said something about going furniture shopping. The landlord called and said his apartment will finally be ready tomorrow.” Sonny replied. “After all the setbacks with the it, and all the remodeling, and the date being moved so many times, I think Paul is looking forward to getting settled.”

“Oh, I kinda thought he was settled.” Will said, looking at Sonny. “I mean he has been here with us for almost a month and it is going great, right? Besides we were supposed to be shopping for furniture together.” Will continued, sounding disappointed. 

“Just for the bed.” Sonny said laughing. “He said he was going to get the basics a couch and a TV, maybe a table and some chairs, and a dresser for his clothes.” 

“Oh.”,Will said, “But things are good right?” He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

Sonny nodded. “Yes, things are good, better than good actually, things are amazing, but I think Paul is excited about having a place he can call his own.”

“OK then, we’ll be back soon.” Will said, turning and walking out the door closing it behind him. 

Sonny shook his head, Will seemed to be fine with everything and he was doing a good job at pretending that his dad’s continued stubbornness about their “situation” (as Lucas called it) wasn't bothering him, but Sonny knew better, he knew how important Will’s relationship with his dad was to Will and he knew it was eating away at him. He had thought about going to see Lucas a few times to see if he could explain things, but in the end he left it alone. Lucas probably thought this was all his idea anyway and wouldn’t listen to anything he had to say. 

Sonny wandered absently over to the Laundry closet and began filling the washing machine. His mind was on Will and Paul and the way things had been the last couple of weeks. They had gotten into a new routine with Paul living there with them. Will spend his days writing his articles, and doing some freelance work for magazines here and there, between the time he spent caring for Arianna. Paul went back and forth to therapy and helped out at the club when Sonny needed him to. He was even doing a little light weight training to stay in shape. Not that they weren't all getting enough exercise in the overnight hours….. And he was busy with the club. Arianna had adjusted very quickly to the addition and she adored her “Uncle Paul”. 

Lost in thought, he had nearly finished putting the towels in when there was a loud banging on the door followed by Sami Brady’s shrill screams…drug him quickly back to the here and now. “William Robert Horton, you better open this door right now.”, she beat the door even harder. “Do you hear me???” Her voice raising a few octaves, if that were even possible. “Will.” 

“Oh dear God.” Sonny groaned to himself, looking around the apartment. Just his luck, that he he was alone… He rushed over to the door and jerked it open. “The people three blocks over can hear you Mrs Brady.” Sonny said as he stepped aside and allowed her to barge right in. 

“Will come out here right now.” Sami said as she went over and threw the door to the nursery open. When she saw there was noone in there she proceeded on to the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

Sonny’s mind raced. He thought about calling Will, then remembered he was with his dad, and he certainly didn't need to deal with both of them in one day…. So he followed her watching intently to see what she may do next.

She went toward the closet, and out her hand out to grasp the knob… 

“You won’t find him in there, Will isn't here Sami.” Sonny said. “You just missed him.”

“Well where is he?” She asked, turning on him. “I want to see my son.”

“I am not sure where he was going..”Sonny lied, “but why don't you calm down and you can wait for him, or we can talk, maybe I can help you, I am sure we have a lot to discuss. Sonny said. 

“You bet your ass we do.” she said. “For starters you can tell me what the hell has been going on here?”

Sonny took a deep breath, “Would you like something to drink?” he asked, stalling her. He was sure that she only knew the Lucas side of things, she had probably discredited every word that Marlena had said, she had a tendency to do that. 

“What?... No, I don't want anything to drink.” she snapped. “I’m calling Will.” Sami pulled out her phone and dialed…. the phone rang several times Before Will answered. 

“Hi Mom!” he said “I’m a little surprised to be hearing from you, How’s California? He asked conversationally. 

“How would I know, I am in Salem?” she said, “Where are you, I need to see you now?”

“Wait, You’re here?” Will asked. “Why are you here and where are you exactly?” 

“I’m at the apartment with Sonny.” she said. “Where are you? And did you really think I would stand by and let this absurd relationship continue?”

“I’m on my way, just stay there….” Will said. “And mom,leave Sonny alone, I mean it.” 

WILL’S POV

“Dad, I’ve got to go.” Will said as he began to throw Arianna’s things back in her bag frantically. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked. “Was that your mother?”

“Yeah.” Will said, “And she is at the apartment alone with Sonny. I have to get over there before she ruins everything.” 

Lucas regarded him. While he had been playing with Arianna he had taken a good look at his Son, really looked at him for the first time in several weeks. Will had looked relaxed and happy, the worry that had seemed to plague him lately seemed to be gone, before that phone call anyway. He thought back to the day before when he had ran into Paul in Horton town square. He had seemed carefree and happy, laughing and joking with Chad in the square. And Sonny had been extra cheery the few times he had been to the club for business meetings. And even though he hasn't spoken to either of them directly, they did seem happy. 

“Will…..” he said, “You’re Happy huh?”

Will stopped with his laptop halfway into his bag, and looked at his dad. “Yeah…. I’m happy dad. Why is that so hard for everyone to believe? I really don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It’s just not something that you see everyday.” Lucas said, “And it’s hard to imagine that it will end well, and I am worried about you son.”

Will felt the anger building. He was tired of everybody being worried about him. Just about everyone seemed to think that he was incapable of making a good decision. “Who said it's going to end at all?” Will asked, shoving his laptop down into the bag and zipping it up. “Don’t worry about me Dad, I know what I am doing.” he said. “I gotta go, I will see you later.” 

He picked up Arianna and hurried out the door. He rushed to get home, wondering what awful things his mother was saying to Sonny. There was no telling what she would say when she was in one of her tangents, and he had gone off and left Sonny alone this morning, Paul wasn't even there for moral support. Not that he could have predicted that his mom would come back to Salem today…. He had expected it in the beginning, two months ago…. But now, it was old news to most people. Most people had either accepted it, or ignored it. 

Sonny POV

“Will is on his way.” Sami said, “But before he gets here, how about u tell me what the hell you have gotten my son involved in.” 

“It isn't what you’re thinking.” Sonny began, “We love each other.” 

“Don’t talk to me about Love.” She snapped, obviously you don't know the meaning of the word, if you did you would never have asked Will to do this.” 

“Now hold on.” Sonny said getting angry. “I didn’t ask Will to go this for me.” 

“No, not you, a perfect Kiriakis, you never do anything wrong…. You just let him believe you would leave him if he didn’t take what you would give him. And what was he going to do, of course he was going to do whatever he had to to hold onto you, he loves you and he was terrified of losing you.” She railed at him. 

“No..” Sonny said.. “I told Will, I told him that I was going to be with him no matter what.” he was upset and embarrassed to find that he was on the verge of tears. Sami’s accusations were bringing back all the fears that had kept him up at night when they had first started down this road… “Will knew that I… We were going to be together regardless of what happened with Paul.” 

“And yet, you still found a way to have your cake and eat it too.” She snarled “It still worked out just wonderful for you, didn’t it.”

“MOM!” Will hollered as he opened the door and charged in. “I told you to leave Sonny alone!” His eyes flashing with anger. 

Sami was so taken aback by the hard edge in Will’s voice that she faltered, and then fell quiet. 

Sonny had never been so relieved and so upset to see someone at the same time in all of his life. Will had already had to deal with Lucas today and now Sami, it just didn't seem fair, but also Sonny knew from experience how nasty Sami could get at times, and this was definitely one of those times. 

He crossed the room to Will’s side. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

Will looked at him incredulously. “No, Sonny, I’m the one who is sorry. Why dont you take Ari and go to the park, or the pub or go and find Paul and let me deal with my mother.” He said pushing Arianna into Sonny’s arms. 

“No… Will I am not leaving you alone to deal with this.” Sonny said. 

“Well then can you go and get Ari down for a nap. Please, she is tired and cranky and I need a few minutes with my mom.” Will insisted. 

Sonny nodded and turned and left the room without another word. 

Will POV 

“Sit down mother.” Will wait. “And listen up because I am only going to say this one time and then we are never talking about this again.”

Will waited while Sami debated her choices, she opened her mother a couple of times and it seemed the may argue back, but instead she took a seat on the couch and folded her arms across her chest like a spoiled toddler, who wasn't getting their way. 

Will remained standing. He walked around for few minutes without saying a word. Then he began to talk. 

“This is my choice mother, I made the choice to be with Sonny and Paul.” He started.

“But you should never have….” Sami began.

“Mother….. Listen to me.” Will said raising his voice a little. “This is something that I asked Sonny to do for me…. Not the other way around.” 

“Will! Why would you….” she stuttered. 

“Because I love him mom.”, Will said. “I love him.” 

“Honey I know you love Sonny, but this is not a healthy relationship.” Sami said soften in her voice. 

“No mother…. I love Paul.” Will said getting exasperated. 

“Then you have to let Sonny go.” She said, getting up and going to him. She cupped his face with her hands. “That's the only way for you to be happy.” 

Will pulled her hands from his face and turned away from her. “First of all you are the last person that should be lecturing me on what a healthy relationship is, considering your fucked up history…. And second of all I love Sonny as much as I ever did and I am not letting him go. We love each other All three of us….. And that's all you need to know.” 

Sami turned to look at Will. “How dare you talk to me like that.” she said. “I am your mother, and I am only concerned for your happiness, and for my precious granddaughter, what are you thinking, Will. Why would you expose Arianna to this kind of lifestyle?” 

“What is she being exposed to that is so horrible?” Sonny asked coming out of the nursery closing the door behind him softly. 

Sami looked at him like he had lost his mind. “If you don't know then there is probably no need to point out the obvious. You probably wouldn't understand anyway.” 

“No mom, Sonny’s right I want to hear it, tell us what is soo horrible.” Will said. 

“Three people in one bed so to speak, never works out.” Sami said, “And it isn't natural.” 

“I don't see what is soo terrible about this for Ari, she is going to grow up learning to make her own decisions, to never let anyone or anything get in the way of her happiness, even if what she wants isn't politically correct, she is going to learn about compromise, and understanding, and she is going to learn that life is what you make it… but most importantly she is going to grow up surrounded by three men who love and adore her, and who will always be there for her no matter what.” Sonny said. “That doesn't sound like anything awful to me.” 

Will had never been more proud of Sonny, than he was in that minute. Standing up to Sami Brady was just not something that not many people did. 

“So what, you think she is going to just have the best life, and what about when she goes to school and the kids pick on her and make fun of her for having three dad's? What then, Will it still be great?” Sami asked. 

“Unfortunately she is going to have to learn that people are ignorant at a young age.. she would probably get that even with Paul out of the picture, having two dads, isn’t exactly textbook normal either.” Will pointed out, “And besides she loves Paul, worships him really, and us all being together hasn't bothered her in the least, so AGAIN… I know it is hard for you but I need you to mind your own business PLEASE! And I promise that WHEN or IF I need your advice, I will ask you for it.” he finished hoping he had gotten his point across to her. 

“Well I can see that I am not getting through to you either.” Sami said picking up her discarded handbag from the couch, “This isn’t over, I am not giving…” 

The door to the apartment opened and Paul backed in the door carrying an assortment of bags and packages. “Will, Sonny… wait till you see what all I got,” he said his back still to them. He was oblivious to anyone else being in the room. “I promise I didn’t buy a bed, but I found one that I think we will all liiiikee...his voice trailed off as he turned to see Sami standing there. Her face held a look of contempt, directed straight at him… 

Paul POV

“Ummmm Hi Mrs Brady, ummm I mean Mrs. Dimera..” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that we had company.”

He put the bags down and went over to stand beside Sonny. He glanced at Sonny, taking in the tense look on his face. Then he looked over at Will, and saw that he looked tense and upset too. “What’s going on?” He asked curiously, “Is something wrong?” he suddenly felt like he was missing something, Like something big was wrong. 

“Nothing’s wrong Will’s mom just stopped by to see how we’re doing.” Sonny said, dismissing the question.

“HA!” Sami shrieked... “I stopped by to ask what the hell is wrong with you, Everything is wrong, There is NOTHING RIGHT here!!!! I think you have all lost your minds, all three of you.” Paul recoiled from the obvious hate in her voice. 

“MOM!” Will shouted. “ENOUGH! You were just leaving, isn’t that right?” 

Paul watched her look at Will, her resolve teetering, she opened her mouth to say something else and then closed it again, then she crossed the room and walked out the door without another word. 

Will looked incredulously at Sonny and Paul, as if to say “what the hell?” and then he ran out the door behind her, “Mom, Wait.” He called after her, 

“Man, I must have missed the fireworks.” Paul said. “Did she give Will a hard time because of me?”

Basically she hates the idea that we are all together, but honestly that was mild compared to some of the outbursts I have seen from her. Sonny said shrugging. “Wanna show me what you got?” he asked indicating the bags now piled on the sofa. 

Paul shook his head, “When Will comes back.” he said. “Or should we go and check on him?” He asked, truth be know he was a little concerned that if Sami pushed hard enough she could get him to change his mind. “There were plenty of stories in this town about Samantha Brady Dimera…. And he had heard all of them. When she wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get her way, and unless he misjudged she wanted him out of WIll and Sonny’s life. 

“No, give him a few minutes with his mom, maybe he can get through to her.” Sonny said, sitting down on the end of the couch. 

Paul took a few of the bags to the kitchen and started putting some of the things he bought at the market on the counter. He had planned to cook a special dinner for Will and Sonny as a surprise but that didn’t really matter now. All that mattered to Paul was that Will came back, and everything stayed the same. He was lost in thought, wondering how and when he had gotten so wrapped up in Will and Sonny, that he did not know how to live without them, when Will opened the door and walked in.

Will’s POV

“Mom, Wait a second.” he said catching her just before she got to the car. “I need to talk to you, I need you to understand.” he said. 

“Will, I am never going to understand this.” She said. “You have to make a choice here.”

“The choice is already made.” Will said, “And if it worried you so bad why did it take you nearly two months to show up?” he asked. 

“I thought this was something that you would figure out on your own.” Sami said, “I didn’t think it would last this long, but it has to stop, Will, this is really going to cause problems for you and Sonny if you let it go on.”

“I love them, both of them…. And I am not going to change my mind, not today, not tomorrow, not ever... You either have to accept it, or leave me alone. I mean it mom. I will not let you continue to undermine my relationship.” he said. “So now you have a choice to make.” he said. “I love you and I want you to be a part of my life, a part of Arianna’s life, and I hope you want that too. Choose wisely mom.” 

He turned and walked away, back into the building. He was determined to live for him, to only be concerned about what made Sonny, Paul, and himself happy. The only other person that had an opinion that mattered in the least to him was Arianna, and she was thriving. Suddenly he was excited to see what Paul had brought in, in all those bags. Anxious to go and see what bed Paul had chosen f them, ready to get back to living his own life.


	12. Arianna gives them a scare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short chapter but it got away from me and will now be Two Chapters...... Arianna gives her dad's quite the scare....

Will rolled over in bed and stretched his arms over his head, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that the dark of night was just fading into the gray of the first morning light. He quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb Sonny or Paul. At least they seemed to be getting some rest. It had been an emotional few days with a lot of ups and downs since hurricane Sami had blown into town determined to make them see how wrong their life was….. She was tenacious, Will would give her that. But last night he thought he had finally gotten through to her that he was not changing his mind for her or anyone else, he didn't care who didn't like it. 

Thankfully she had to get the twins back to California, to school, so they were flying back later today. He wondered briefly why he wasn't asleep too, it definitely wasn't because he was a morning person, but he chalked it up to Arianna not being home. He guessed he was, not really worried about her, but there was just something about your child being somewhere besides home.... Not that she never had sleepovers because she did… A Lot… But it felt different this time, his nerves felt as if they were struggling out like a tightrope, it was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sami had asked if Arianna could spend the night with them last night and Will had reluctantly agreed when Allie had begged saying she never got to spend any time with her and now they were going to be gone again, back to California, and who knew how long before they could come visit again.. Will secretly hoped it was quite a long time, though he would have never said that to Aly. 

He made a quick trip to the restroom and then went to the kitchen and put on some coffee before he settled down in front of his laptop. No use in waking Sonny or Paul this early… although the idea did have merit. But they were probably exhausted anyway. They had made the most of their time alone before falling asleep last night and Will had promised that they could go bed shopping today. With his mother popping in and out, pleading her case, then demanding that he come to the Dimera mansion so that she could talk to him alone when that didn’t work. … there had been very little time to do anything other than the essentials. Will felt guilty for pushing things to the back burner for his mother’s drama, so today he hoped they could get back on track. 

Will had sensed that Paul was especially worried about what Sami’s visits had meant for him, for them as a whole. He had a hard time imagining why Paul would think there was a reason for concern especially in light of the the last month or so. Things had been awesome between the three of them. Will was more in love with both Paul and Sonny than he had ever been, and he knew that both of them felt the same way. There had been plenty of opposition in the beginning, lots of people hadn’t understood their relationship. There had been some backlash of course but most people didn't even try to understand or sway them, they just shook their heads and went on about their own lives. Which suited Will, because to be honest he wasn't interested in other people's opinions. 

Will got up and poured himself some coffee, then turned back to the computer and glanced at the screen. He had been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes and the word document that he had opened when he had first sat down remained blank. He had intended to start his new article but instead he had whiled away the time thinking about things that he couldn’t change. Of course his mom would never change her mind, would never see how right this is for him, for his life. She would never admit that they had taken what could have been a disastrous situation and made something magical out of it. And he was never going to think of it as anything short of a miracle, he was never changing his mind, never letting them go… So they were at an impasse, and Will had told her she had to choose, but in reality she didn’t, she was his mother and Arianna Grace’s grandmother and he would never keep Arianna from her. He could never do that to his little girl. But he had made it abundantly clearly that he wouldn't tolerate Sami filling Arianna’s head with her opinions about his life or his choice of life partners….. And she had agreed. Which meant that when he took Arianna to see her he would also see her from time to time. Still it hurt that she didn’t support his decision. 

Will’s cell phone rang startling him out of his musings. He looked at the caller ID and his heart dropped. Why would his mother be calling him this early unless something was wrong. 

Will clicked the answer button and jerked the phone to his ear. “Mom…. What’s wrong?” He demanded straight away. 

Sami was crying, and her voice was muffled. She was talking very fast and he couldn’t understand her. All he really understood was “Will.” She was sobbing so hard he couldn’make anything else out until she said… “Hurry, please hurry.!”

“Mom, I didn’t hear any of that.” He said his voice rising with terror. Something was wrong with his little girl, he could feel it, it was like lead in the bottom of his stomach. “What’s wrong with Arianna?” he asked, tasting bile in the back of his throat. 

The bedroom door opened and Paul stepped out, looking half asleep. “What’s wrong, Will?” He asked, he quickly shook off his grogginess when he saw the frantic state that Will was in. He went straight to him, listening intently trying to hear what Sami was saying to Will. 

“Will….” Sami sobbed again, “I tried to wake her, I made her favorite breakfast..” she said moaning. 

“MOM!” He shouted, “Where is Arianna?” 

“They are taking her to the hospital.” Sami said….. 

That was all Will needed to hear…. He shoved the phone into Paul’s hands and ran to bedroom to throw on some clothes. 

Paul lifted the phone to his ear….”Sami, this is Paul. What happened to Ari?” He asked.

Sami faltered for a minute, then she continued on, “I couldn’t wake her up, so I called the paramedics…. I don't know what’s wrong, she was fine when she went to sleep.”

“We are on our way.” Paul said clicking the end call button on the phone and dropping it on the couch. He went into to the bedroom, and started jerking his wrinkled pants from the night before onto his legs. “Sonny…. Get up.” He said. Will was in the bathroom and Paul could hear him heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

“What’s wrong?” Sonny asked immediately understanding that something wasn't quite right… 

“We have to get to the hospital. It’s Arianna.” Paul said pulling a shirt over his head. 

That got Sonny moving, he jumped out of bed and threw on the first thing he came to. Ironically he was the first one dressed and grabbed the keys. He shoved his feet into his shoes. “I will get the car.” He called loudly over his shoulder as he ran out of the apartment. 

Paul opened the bathroom door and helped Will of the floor. He was relieved to see that Will was at least dressed. He grabbed a clean wash clothes from the shelf and wet it in the sink before handing it to Will. “Let’s go” he said.

Sonny was waiting as they exited the building, the car already running. They jumped in and Sonny took off speeding toward the hospital. 

“What’s wrong with Arianna?” He asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Paul was in the back seat with Will, holding his hand, offering support. 

Will opened his mouth to answer and then closed it back, “I guess I don't really know.” he said. “I didn't wait for mom to tell me, I think I hung up on her.” 

“No you gave the phone to me.” Paul said, “I talked to her, she said Arianna was fine when she went to bed last night and this morning she couldn’t wake her up.”

“Oh god.” Will groaned, “what if…” He voice cracked and he began sobbing. 

“No!!” Sonny said, “We aren't even going to think like that. Our baby girl is going to be fine.” 

“Sonny’s right.” Paul whispered pulling Will into his arms. “She is gonna be fine, I promise.” he sent up a little Prayer in that moment that God would help him hold up that promise. 

Sonny pulled up in front of the emergency room doors and waited for Paul and Will to get out, then he went to park the car. 

Will burst through the doors and went straight to the information desk. “My daughter was brought in by ambulance, Arianna Horton.” 

The string looking woman consulted her computer, “ah yes right this way sir.” She said, getting up from the desk and leading him over to the door that led to the patient care area. 

Will grasped Paul's hand tightly, as they followed her.

She turned to Paul, “I am afraid you will have to wait out here sir.” she said indicating a row of chairs to her left. “Only family is allowed in the back.” 

“He is family.” Will said, “He is my…... partner.” He mumbled, for lack of a better word. 

She narrowed her eyes, but led them both to the back. She stopped at the nurses station, addressing the secretary, she said, “These men are here for Arianna Horton.”

The secretary looked up, “I will let the doctor know you are here.” she said. “Give me one moment.” 

Will leaned into Paul, trying his best to regain some composure, his little girl needed him now and he was not going to let her down. Will stood there with his head rested on Paul’s shoulder for what seems like hours, but could have only been minutes. 

Finally here heard his mother's voice as she peppered Kayla with questions. “Why is this happening?, what are you going to do about it?, When will she wake up?.... Etc. 

“Let’s step in here.” Kayla said indicating an empty room. She was just about to close the door when Sonny stepped into the room. 

Paul looked at him questioningly, as if to say “Where have you been?” And Sonny shook his head whispering, “Don’t ask.”

“Will I need to ask a couple questions.” Kayla said. “Has Arianna had any bug bites or been stung by anything in the last few hours?” 

“Mom?” Will said looking at Sami 

“Of course not…..” Sami said indignantly, “At least I don’t think so.”

“What about food, has she ate or drank anything that she has never had before?” Kayla continued. 

“No, the kids played outside, then we had ice cream sundaes, and chocolate milk, ” Then I gave her a bath and some benadryl and put her to bed.” Sami said. 

“Why did you give her benadryl?” Kayla asked.

“She was itching from playing in the grass.” Sami said, “Her nose was running and she was sneezing, so I gave her some benadryl.”

“Did she have any lives or rashes?” Kayla asked.

“I don’t know.” Sami said. 

“How could you not know?” Paul asked, “Didn’t you look?” 

Sami narrowed her eyes at him. “ Of course I looked, but she had been scratching.” She said. 

“Were there any kind of nuts on her ice cream, peanuts or any other kind?” Kayla asked trying to get them back in track. 

Sami thought for a minute, “Yes.” She said “We put some mixed nuts in the processor and made a topping for the ice cream. It was just regular mixed nuts though, with Peanuts, pecans, cashews….” 

“Okay Will,” Kayla said, “I am going to let you go into see her now, but she is unconscious and we had to put a tube down her throat to help her breathe, her airway was closing up and her blood pressure is dangerously low. I think she has had a severe allergic reaction, probably to one of the nuts in the ice cream. Unfortunately it went undetected and she is anaphylactic shock.” 

“Is she gonna be okay?” Will asked. 

Kayla remained silent for a minute…. “It’s too early to tell.right now we have to wait and see how she responds to treatment.” she said honestly. “Come on.” 

She led them around the corner to Arianna’s room. The room was big enough for three beds but the other two were empty and had been pushed to the side. 

Will went straight to the bed and picked up her hand. “Daddy’s here baby.” He said softly. “Daddy’s here and he wants you to wake up.” he pleased. She looked so lifeless laying there so still and pale. “Please Arianna….” Please wake up for Daddy.” he leaned over and kissed her cheek, dropping tears on her face. 

Sami stood just inside the door twisting her hands, wondering if she should go to him. If he would welcome her comfort right, or if he would lash out at her because this was all her fault. She was just about to take a step towards him when Sonny went over to him. 

Sonny wrapped one arm around Will, and reached down laying his other hand over Will’s where He held Arianna’s hand. “Daddy Sonny is here too princess.”, he said, his voice breaking a little more with each word. 

Paul stood watching them, the two men that he loved more than anything in this world, with their hearts breaking in two, just like his was. He went over and put an arm around each of them holding them close. They stood there for a very long time, no one uttering a words. Nurses coming and going adjusting IV’s adding Medications, checking her pulse, straightening her sheets. Each one looking more worried than the last. 

Someone had brought in a couple of chairs late in the afternoon yesterday, and Will had one pulled up to the edge of the bed sometime in the middle of the night. He was slumped over with his head resting on the rail. It was hard to believe that almost twenty four hours had passed since they had gotten the call to come to the hospital. Paul couldn't tell but Will looked like he was finally asleep. Paul was grateful that he was at least resting, he had been through hell. They all had. Sonny was out in the waiting room, filling everyone else in the changes in her condition, or rather lack of changes in her condition. Lucas had been in and out all day and all night and a little while ago he had went to the chapel to pray. 

It was the first opportunity for a minute alone, or mostly alone with Ari that Paul had had all day.Oblivious to Sami standing in the shadow of the doorway, Paul leaned over the other side of the bed and took Arianna’s hand in both of his own. “Arianna, I know I haven't been part of your family for very long.” He whispered. “But I love you and your dads more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I never cared much about being a father, until now.” he looked at her and laid his free hand against her cheek. “Please baby wake up, I don't think any of us could stand to lose you. There are so many people that love you more than life itself. We need you, you bring all the joy into our lives.” he said, leaving over to kiss her cheeks. 

He closed his eyes, praying to God that she would just show him one sign, one sign that she was with them and everything would be okay. 

He felt a stirring under his hands and his eyes popped open. He looked at her, no she hadn’t moved, but he had felt something… He knew he had. “Will.” he called, reaching over to touch his shoulder. “Will she moved, I felt her fingers move.” he said. 

Will stood and started talking to Arianna, while Paul pressed the call button next to the bed. Sonny came in behind a string of nurses, followed closely by Kayla. “What’s wrong?” Kayla asked going to the bed. 

“She moved, her fingers moved.” Paul said excitedly..

Kayla went to the head of the bed and started to examine her. “It was probably just a reflex movement.” She said. “I don’t see any change in her condition.”

“I do.” Sonny said, pointing at Arianna’s face. 

Arinna’s eyes fluttered open and closed a few times. Then she looked at Will. 

“Oh my God… Arianna, honey, you’re awake.” He cried leaning down and kissing her face all over.” 

Sonny and Paul leaned over and kissed her too. 

“Okay guys… Can you step out of the room and give me room to work for a minute. Her pulse is stronger, we may be able to get that tube out of her throat for her.” She said. “Go on…. Go wait in the hallway for a few minutes.” 

“Your daddies are going to be right out in the hallway.” Will promised. “All three of us…. And we will be right back, as soon as they let us in okay.” She nodded. 

Will, Sonny, and Paul walked out of the room. Paul leaned against the wall tears coursing down his face like a river. His emotions all over the place, he was hard pressed to get them under control. 

“Paul, she is going to be fine.” Sonny said going to him, and hugging him close. 

“I know.” Paul said. “I’m sorry, I am… I can't.” 

“Whats wrong?” Will asked. 

“You called me her Daddy….” Paul said shrugging his shoulders. 

Suddenly it dawned on Will…. Until now he had been Uncle Paul. He walked over and stopped in front of Paul. “You are her dad…. Or one of them, you are a part of us now, and we are equals. We love you Paul, all of us…. Especially Arianna. And we would not have our life any other way.” He said seriously. “No more doubts or fears okay.” 

Paul nodded. “I love you too, all of you.” 

The three men came together in a hug. They stayed that way until someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Will turned to see Sami standing there. “Will….. We need to talk.” 

 

To be continued…….


End file.
